


Retroceso Forzado

by UsuarioZ2010



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accion, Age Regression/De-Aging, Chibi, F/M, Insecure Tony, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie) - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Peter Parker, Suspenso, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsuarioZ2010/pseuds/UsuarioZ2010
Summary: Después de una reunión Tony se encuentra en problemas y unos antiguos enemigos lo logran secuestrar y darle una sustancia extraña que hace cambiar su forma física a una más vulnerable y pequeña; un niño.Los Vengadores tratan de dar con su paradero sin causar disturbios, pero comienzan a desesperarse y el nuevo miembro del equipo, Underoos les pone los pelos de puntas.Post infinity War.





	1. 1. El secuestro

Los edificios iban pasando a una velocidad increíble a través del cristal, Happy iba a conduciendo apresurado ahora que ya no había tanto tráfico y claro trataba de que su jefe llegara a tiempo. En la parte trasera del auto se encontraba Tony, quien se colocaba correctamente su corbata roja a rayas, mientras Pepper lo regañaba.

"... Y si te hubieras levantado cuando sonó tu alarma no estaríamos llegando 15 minutos tarde" terminó de regañarle su novia con impaciencia.

"Esa junta ni siquiera me correspondía a mí, yo no debería ir, solo leer y firmar los papeles" dijo despreocupado Tony sacando sus gafas modificadas con Viernes integrado, de uno de sus bolsillos internos del saco. El prefería haberse quedado durmiendo, no lo había hecho mucho anoche ya que tuvo una gran idea para mejorar su traje y no pudo contenerse. Como era de suponer no pudo acostarse hasta hacerlos planos y confirmar sus cálculos. 

Tu programaste la reunión y dijiste que querías atenderlos personalmente, recuerdas?" le frunció el ceño a su pareja "... No te acuerdas cierto?"

"No, exactamente" sonrió descaradamente "a menos que sea otro proyecto para las becas escolares de esta semana, no."

"No Tony, tu programaste está reunión para comercializar mejor las prótesis. Es la empresa con más influencia que estuvo dispuesta a aceptarlo" titubeó un segundo antes de agregar "dijiste que los querías tratar tu mismo"

"Oh, juraba que esa junta era la próxima semana" comentó desvaneciendo ligeramente su sonrisa antes de renovarla y continuar. Había comenzado hacer prótesis avanzadas después de el incidente con Rhodey, y recientemente se le había ocurrido lanzar algunos de los viejos prototipos al negocio "en ese caso es imposible llegar tarde sino pueden comenzar sin mí " 

"Sí pueden"

"Pero no lo harán" se burló con buen humor.

"Jefe, ya llegamos" interrumpió Happy antes de que Pepper pudiera protestar.

"Gracias, Hap" dijo mientras se bajaba del auto y mantenía la puerta abierta para que bajara Pepper. Cerró la puerta y asomó su cabeza por la ventana del copiloto para comentarle "con suerte volveré acá en menos de una hora"

"Bien, lo esperare" le respondió Happy.

"Tony, apúrate no los puedes dejar más tiempo esperando" le dijo Pepper mientras avanzaba a la puerta con sus altos tacones resonando en el asfalto.

"Ya voy" le respondió siguiéndole el paso. El portero del edificio enderezó su porte les abrió la puerta.

Subieron en silencio por el ascensor que tenía una melodía ridículamente pegajosa y se detuvieron en el quinto piso y salieron a pasó rápido por la puerta cuando se abrió.

"Pep tranquilizante, estamos bien no vamos tan tarde" dijo señalando a un hombre con traje y el pelo un poco desaliñado que estaba pidiendo un café en un pequeño puesto cerca de la recepción del piso.

"Sí, claro debo estar tranquila porque alguien más se quedó dormido" dijo sarcástica mientras seguía caminando.

"Tal vez no fue el mejor ejemplo" dijo aligerando la voz mientras fijaba su mirada en el café que retiraba el hombre antes de irse en la misma dirección donde él debería ir " ... iré por un café" dijo acercándose al pequeño puesto donde antes había estado el hombre.

"Tony, tenemos que entrar ahora" le dijo Pepper clavándole su mirada azul con el ceño fruncido.

"Sólo tomará unos segundos, cariño..." dijo mirando sobre su hombro antes de prestar atención al puesto "Hola, que tal?" Le dijo a la chica que estaba atendiendo en el stand.

"Se- señor Stark, es un placer conocerlo y-"

"Si, mira tengo un poco de prisa aquí y me están apurando" dijo haciendo un gesto de la cabeza a Pepper quien le clavaba dagas con la mirada "bien nena, quiero uno bien cargado."

"Sí, por supuesto, señor" tartamudeó un poco la joven con su emoción y comenzó a hacer su café.

Tony tamborileó los dedos ligeramente en el mostrador, mientras miraba a la joven apurada haciendo su pedido. Cuando la joven terminó el ingeniero sujeto su café antes de brindarle una sonrisa.

"Fue un gusto señor Stark" dijo la joven nerviosa.

"Sí, siempre" comentó distraído a la vez que se retiraba.

"Eres increíble" dijo sarcástica Pepper "No puedo creer que en momentos así vallas por un café"

"Sabes que no trabajo bien sin un buen café para empezar la mañana"

"Ya te tomaste uno antes de salir" le recriminó con la mirada, mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo.

"Necesitaba otro" dijo tomándose la mitad de un sorbo "esto está asqueroso, de donde demonios sacaron ese café" se quejó haciendo una mueca.

"Solo porque no sea exportado no significa que sea malo." Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pues este sí, a parte es ... es descafeinado, yo lo pedí cargado." Se quejó Tony mirando despectivo su vaso.

Pepper prestó suma atención a lo último que dijo y paró su caminata para mirarlo serio "No, no lo hiciste. ¿cargado? Tony no estás durmiendo bien de nuevo."

"Oye no querías llegar rápido a la reunión "trató de escaparse el genio "Vamos Pep, deja eso, no es para tanto."

"Estas dejando de dormir Tony y eso es importante, no dormiste los dos días anteriores y prometiste que ibas a dormir conmigo y dejar el taller."

"Sí lo hice, después de distraerme un rato en el taller, luego volví y dormí contigo." Se defendió Tony.

"Sabes que eso no te hace bien. Pasas una cantidad de horas insanas ahí, lo más probable es que solo dormiste dos horas."

"Una hora y 45 minutos para ser exactos. Einstein decía que las grandes mentes no necesitan tantas horas de sueño." Argumentó haciendo gestos con las manos.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que ese no es tu caso. Debes cuidarte a ti mismo y dejar de actuar como un niño."

"Pep, lo intento pero sabes que no puedo, es solo... solo..." Trató de explicar pero lo abandono con un suspiro "No puedo."

Tony tenía problemas desde que había peleado contra Thanos, todos habían desaparecido y en cierta forma el se sintió culpable, pudo haber estado más preparado o tal vez pudo haber detenido a ese idiota de las estrellas. Por las noches soñaba como pudo salvarlos a todos, pero luego de todas formas acababa viendo como moría Peter en sus brazos. Eso fue algo recurrente antes de derrotar a Thanos y pensó que cuando lo vencieran todo esto pararía y volvería a la normalidad. y fue así, los primeros días Pero luego regresaron las pesadillas y su rutina diaria se sentía casi surrealista.

Pepper suspiro antes de decir "está bien cariño, no tienes que decírmelo ahora y de todos modos no aquí. Sólo dilo cuando te sientas preparado y trata de dormir" Después de ver la sonrisa traviesa en su cara completo "Pero no en la reunión, ahí mantente totalmente despierto y atento. Vamos creo que los hemos hecho esperar demasiado."

Siguieron caminando hasta la puerta y Tony miró ligeramente hacia los lados antes de votar su café en el cubo de basura. Luego se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a Pepper.

"Buenos días caballeros" saludó con una sonrisa de prensa antes de comentar "¿listos para empezar la diversión?"

Tony miró a los todos los hombres serios de la larga mesa antes de ver que a ninguno le hizo gracia el comentario. Que aburridos, esa reunión sería muy tediosa.

"Disculpen la tardanza, había mucho tráfico está mañana" dijo Pepper con sencillez acomodándose al lado de Tony.

"No hay problema, ahora si nos centramos en lo que vinimos podemos de comenzar" dijo el hombre en la cabecera del otro extremo de la mesa.

Tony pasó la mitad de la reunión tratando de mantenerse despierto, ya que tenía mucho sueño y en ocasiones llego a cabecear ligeramente aunque lo oculto muy bien. tambaleó sus dedos en la mesa y jugueteó con un bolígrafo cercano y hasta hizo unas notas en un trozo de papel, pero igual estaba somnoliento tal vez la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarle al fin. Tony dio un pequeño respingo cuando Pepper le dio un ligero empujón con su codo.

"Señor Stark, me parece que no está muy concentrado en nuestras propuestas." Señaló uno de los hombres del extremo de la mesa.

"No, como se le ocurre insinuarlo, estoy en optimas condiciones solo estaba inmerso en los puntos a trazar con ustedes." dijo reuniendo toda su convicción y tratando de mantener su visión normal.

Tony recitó algunas de las normas que establecía el contrato para la colaboración de ambas empresas, y Pepper les presentó el documento. Mientras ojeaban los documentos mostrados, Pepper aprovechó para preguntar en voz baja.

"¿Te sientes bien? te ves un poco pálido."

"Estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de sueño, no debí votar ese café"

"Bien trata de concentrarte un poco más, ya esta por acabar la reunión."

El empresario ya estaba a punto de firmar el contrato cuando de un momento a otro un punto rojo se ubicó en su cabeza y luego se oyó un disparo y su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

El hombre de aspecto desaliñado, Tony lo reconoció como el que llegó tarde, lanzó un objeto al suelo que emitía un pitido parpadeante antes de irse corriendo por la salida y trancar la puerta.

"¡¡Cuidado Esa cosa va a explotar!!" Gritó entre toda la multitud de personas asustadas. Viendo la única salida cubierta Tony de un rápido movimiento, no muy presiso, volteó con un poco de esfuerzo la pesada y larga mesa para cubrirse. Tony observó a Pepper que miraba confundida sin entender bien lo que pasaba.

"¡¡Pepper!!" Gritó tirándola tras la mesa justo a tiempo antes de que explotará el dispositivo. La fuerza fue tanta que empujó la mesa y las personas tras ella contra el gran ventanal del fondo dejando grandes fisuras en el. La mayor parte del impacto se la había llevado Tony, quien estaba posicionado sobre Pepper en una posición protectora. Tony a pesar del dolor de sus extremidades se obligó a moverse teniendo cuidado con el ventanal tras notar las fisuras en el cristal. Pepper temblaba contra su pecho y respiraba con dificultad por la adrenalina, Tony se reincorporó ligeramente y sacudió a su novia.

"Pep, Pep ¿estas bien?" Pregunto aún sabiendo cuán tonto debió sonar en esa situación.

"¡¡To-tony que está pasando!!" Ignoró su pregunta la pelirroja y le preguntó aterrada.

Se oyó un estruendo por la habitación y lo siguiente que supieron es que la puerta fue derrumbada y cerca de 10 hombres armados entraron armados a la habitación. Tony miró como los empresarios que habían estado antes en la mesa junto a él ahora estaban tendidos en el suelo gimoteando con quemaduras graves o desmayados con heridas superficiales.

"Tranquila, todo se va a solucionar" trató de consolarla mientras ajustaba su postura rápidamente para posicionarse frente a ella y presionó su reloj en un movimiento fluido para que se convirtiera en un guantelete. Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor y pudo contar a 14 personas dentro de la habitación, no podría derrotarlos a todos solo con una parte de su armadura e intentarlo sería peligroso.

"Hey, hey, hey que tal si nos tranquilizamos, bajamos las armas y platicamos como personas civilizadas que somos." Dijo gestualizando con la mano que no tenía puesto el guantelete.

"Oh stark" dijo con una risa profunda que no contenía gracia uno de esos sujetos que parecía mandar a los demás "yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo"

El hombre moreno con una pronunciada barba de chivo, que aparentemente tenía el mando, hizo una ligera seña desdeñosa con su mano y el chico a traje del café sacó un arma de su bolsillo interior y se abalanzó hacia Tony.

"Ok, no quieren conversar" dijo evitando un golpe del tipo y disparándole con el repulsor al arma antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el cuello.

Otros dos sujetos armados se abalanzaron contra Tony y con movimientos un tanto lento le quitó el arma al primero con su guante. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y agotado cosa que Tony atribuía a la falta de sueño, pero le hacía más difícil pelear por más pocos que fueran. Tony le dio un puñetazo al que estaba desarmado y con un movimiento forzado puso su guantelete cubriendo su cara, donde rebotó la bala de otro sujeto. Le disparó al arma con un potente disparo y trató de esquivar un golpe del otro sujeto pero le logró dar de lleno en la cara.

En ese punto todo se hizo más difícil. Tony sintió sus extremidades como piedra y por un momento no pudo moverse correctamente y ellos lo aprovecharon en lo que pudieron. Le golpearon la cara hasta que pudo sentir como la sangre fluía de su nariz y labio. El otro sujeto se acercó y sincronizó sus golpes con su compañero para golpear su estómago e intercalar con su cara. Tony trató de pensar en alguna estrategia que pudiera hacer contra esos tipos considerando su ahora disminuida capacidad para pelear. El ingeniero espero el momento exacto y cuando iba a recibir otro golpe lo tomó del brazo y lo lanzó al piso. Sin perder tiempo le disparó con el repulsor al hombre que estaba cerca suyo junto con el otro y lo pateó al suelo.

"Ahora no te muevas" le dijo en mismo sujeto de antes.

Tony giró su cabeza lentamente para ver como uno de ellos sostenía a Pepper y el sujeto de la barba de chico estaba parado despreocupadamente con un arma apuntándole a la cabeza a su pareja.

"¡No le dispares!" Le gritó girándose para darle la cara y detuvo sus movimientos al ver como acercaba más el arma a la cara de Pepper.

"No estás en condiciones de poner las reglas aquí" dijo empujando el arma fuertemente contra la cara de ella.

Pepper pisó fuertemente con sus tacones puntiagudos a quien la sostenía y cuando aflojó su agarre procedió a morderlo en la mano, que antes estaba en su boca. El tipo la soltó y acunó su mano adolorida, Pepper intentó correr pero no dio ni dos pasos antes de ser sostenida por otro sujeto.

"¡Maldita perra!, ¿como se atreve?!" Gritó flexionando sus dedos con cuidado.

"Estamos en medio del trabajo, deja de lloriquear" le regañó uno de ellos a su lado.

Tony miró el intercambio con precaución mientras trataba de idear algún plan rápido. No podía llamar ninguna de sus armaduras sin Viernes y había algún tipo de dispositivo que imposibilitaba la conexión. Su otra opción lógicamente sería su armadura con nanotecnología pero había dejado el reactor de la mark 50 en casa, por petición de Pepper dejó de llevarlo a todas partes. Demonios, sabía que no estaba demás llevar el reactor a todas partes, uno nunca sabe cuando iba a salir a la luz algún maníaco que amenaza a la tierra o aún peor los casos particulares donde tienen algo en contra suyo. Ahora solo tenía que calmarse antes de hacer alguna idiotez de la que se arrepienta y sacar a Pepper de este embrollo.

"No te atrevas a lastimarla" le dijo apretando los dientes fuertemente.

Tony miró discretamente a su muñeca, el guantelete tenía varias de sus luces apagadas y algunas funciones suspendidas. Confirmo su suposición, Viernes había sido interferida había una señal que bloqueaba la suya, a este paso no podría llamar un traje, tendría que improvisar y hacerlo él mismo, pero el problema era su maldita somnolencia. Se sentía muy agotado, su cuerpo tenía espasmos involuntarios como si se fuera a quedar dormido en cualquier momento, pero mantuvo sus ojos bien abiertos luchando contra el sueño y tratando de analizar la situación. Todo esto no tenía sentido, con toda la adrenalina que llevaba encima era imposible que siguiera soñoliento, su cerebro iba a una milla por hora para resolver esto sin que Pepper saliera herida.

"Que pasa Stark, no te gusto tu bebida" dijo burlonamente y los ojos de Tony se ensancharon, ahora todo tenía sentido, esos bastardos "ahora vasta de juegos y deja el arma"

"¿Estas bromeando no? tu crees que dejaría uno de mis prototipos a sujetos como ustedes. Mira ya me están poniendo bastante enojado y no querrán vérselas con ironman. Tienen 5 segundos para alejar esa arma de su cara y retirarse por donde mismo entraron. No seré tan misericordioso con el traje puesto."

El hombre hizo exactamente lo que no esperaba y una risa profunda brotó de su garganta lo que provocó un escalofrío en la espalda de Tony "Oh, Stark, eres muy gracioso aún en tu lastimable condición. Que te haría creer que vendríamos aquí sin antes investigarte. ¡SÉ! que no tienes tu traje de metal aquí! y que no puedes llamarlo, por lo tanto estas totalmente indefenso. Ahora no soy conocido por ser un hombre muy paciente sino por el tipo imprudente. Así que es la última vez que te lo repito, deja el arma en el piso o sino le disparo."

Rabia era todo lo que sentía por dentro, su posición en esos momentos era muy delicada y no había mucha opciones para tomar, pero él había tomado su decisión. Tony volvió a convertir su guante retráctil en un reloj por más seguridad, ya que de esa manera era imposible que alguien aparte de él pudiera utilizarlo, de esa manera no podrían utilizarlo en su contra. Colocó lentamente el artefacto en el suelo.

"Muy bien fortachon, ya lo deje en el suelo. ¡cumplí mi parte ahora déjala ir!" Le dijo con voz clara y firme, que si bien lo trataba no ocultaba bien lo enfadado que estaba.

El jefe hizo una seña y uno de sus secuaces recogió el reloj, mientras este sonreía como si hubiera llegado la navidad sosteniendo aún el arma.

"Parece que tienes problemas de audición aparte de carencia de materia gris, cumple tu parte, ¡déjala ir!" Gritó con potencia Tony apretando sus puños.

El sujeto que estaba al mando hizo otra seña y movieron bruscamente a Pepper hacia los brazos de otro de los secuaces, donde se estampó contra su pecho y se retorció tratando de apartarse. Luego ocurrió la desgracia y le disparó entre medio de los omóplatos.

"¡¡Nooo!!" Gritó lanzándose hacia delante para golpear al hombre, pero dos sujetos lo detuvieron sujetándolo fuertemente de los brazos antes de que llegará. "¡Maldito, pagarás por eso!" Dijo mientras se retorcía más fuerte en su agarre, miró sorprendido el dardo tranquilizante que había golpeado a Pepper y se relajó un poco. Por lo menos no fue una bala.

"Umm, no lo creo" se burló mirándolo fijamente.

"¿Qué hago con ella?" Preguntó el sujeto que sostenía el cuerpo de la mujer.

"¡Como te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima!" amenazó el filántropo enojado.

"Sólo déjala por ahí, no nos pagan por esto." Ignoró las amenazas de Tony "Stark me encantaría darte unas lecciones de respeto para que entendieras quien está al mando, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo y tenemos que volver antes de que se armé un alboroto" dijo con sencillez como quien comenta del clima.

"Nunca iría con ustedes"

El líder se acercó y le agarró la cara con su mano estrujándosela con fuerza. Tony se retorció en el agarre de los hombres y trató de apartar la cara. El jefe acercó su cara y le dijo en voz baja y ronca en el oído "Tienes razón, nunca lo harías por tu propia voluntad, pero para tu suerte nosotros nos encargaremos de privarte de eso"

"Quitale el saco" ordenó a uno de ellos luego de alejarse y soltarle la cara.

El sujeto sacó todo el contenido de los diversos bolsillos, el cual no era mucho. Un par de gafas, un teléfono celular y unos cuantos dólares. Arrojaron el teléfono contra una pared destruyéndolo y las gafas las pisaron dejando solo trocitos de ellas.

Despejaron también los bolsillos de sus pantalones aunque no sin lucha de parte de Tony.

"Mira si esto es por dinero podemos resolverlo-"

El líder sacó el pañuelo del sacó que estaba tirado y se lo colocó dentro de la boca.

"Creo que todavía no nos entendemos, esto lo hacemos por algo más que dinero, digamos que solo le cumplo un favor a un viejo amigo. ¡Vámonos! Despejen los testigos no quiero ni uno vivo..." dijo y tras una pausa agregó "aunque pensándolo bien deja a uno vivo, alguien tiene que difundir el rumor. Veamos como se alborotan las cosas.

"Señor, ¿quiere que deje a la mujer?" Dijo caminando junto a él.

"Muy bien, déjala a ella... tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, Stark."

Pronto salieron del cuarto y en vez de tomar el ascensor tomaron las escaleras. Tony aprovechó que estaban bajando las escaleras y uso la carta más sucia en su arsenal. Dijo algo inentendible en el paño y cuando vio la mirada molesta y confusa de uno de los que los sostenía procedió a inclinarse y pegarle un rodillazo entre las piernas.

"¡¡Ah, mierda!!" dijo aflojando su agarre y cubriéndose sus partes.

Le dio un cabezazo en la nariz al otro y procedió a empujar sus cuerpos uno sobre el otro. Tony se sacó rápidamente el paño de la boca, tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y dijo mientras le quitaba una de sus armas "Dije cuidado abajo" se burló con la voz rasposa aunque no salió con su gracia habitual.

De un momento a otro mientras se reincorporaba escuchó un estruendo y lo siguiente que supo es que tenía un dolor insoportable en la pierna. Soltó un grito seguido de un gruñido y trató de cubrir su herida con una de sus manos. Dos sujetos más pasaron sobre sus compañeros y lo agarraron bruscamente levantándolo del suelo y arrancándole el arma de la mano.

"No esperaba tener que llegar a esto, pero no podemos dejar que te vallas, tenemos un lugar donde presentarte y no queda más tiempo, ya nos han estado cubriendo mucho tiempo ahí abajo. ¡deja de hacer tanto ruido!" Dijo ante los pequeños jadeas que soltaba y los siseos de dolor mal contenidos. Acercó el pañuelo y se lo metió nuevamente en la boca.

Terminaron de arrastrarlo por las escaleras y el pasillo del sótano. las sirenas del los bomberos y la policía hacían eco por el estacionamiento, pero sólo era eso, todavía ninguno había entrado, por algún motivo.

"Ponle el saco en la cabeza" ordenó con voz dura.

"Pe-pero todavía sigue despierto, la bebida no le ha hecho efecto aún."

"Entonces noquéalo rápido. ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo!" Dijo exasperado caminando más rápido.

Lo golpearon detrás de la nuca y le colocaron el saco. Pero al ver que aún se revolvía le golpeó de nuevo más fuerte la nuca. Y esta vez todo se volvió negro y Tony cayó en la inconsciencia.


	2. 2. La transformación

Tony parpadeó confundido aún con la vista nublada y trató de concentrarse en los gritos de su alrededor. Se sentía muy cansado para moverse y sus ojos le pesaban. Esta vez quería volver a dormir.

"Y creías que lo mejor era traerlo desangrándose en el camino, ¡¡te dije que lo quería intacto!!"

"Él se puso rebelde en el camino e intento huir, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas, pero nada grave." Escuchó una voz que hablaba más baja y ronca que la otra.

"¡Se está desangrado! ¡Es que acaso no lo puedes ver! ¡¿Puedes decirme que es eso que sale de su pierna?!"

"Sangre" se escuchó un murmullo molesto.

"¡Exacto! Y eso no te parece grave. Oye tú, sí ven acércate... trae a uno de los doctores aquí y diles que ha habido un inconveniente y que limpie este desastre."

"¿Quiere que le diga que limpie?" Preguntó confundido. 

"Sí, que quite toda esa sangre de mi vista y que lo vende o lo que sea que tenga que hacerle. Lo quiero consciente lo antes posible."

"Muy bien señor, a su orden."

Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que todo se volviera negro de nuevo y ceder a la inconsciencia.

______________________________________

Tony se despertó sobresaltado y sudoroso. Asustado por el ambiente desconocido, se intentó levantar pero algo no se lo permitía, dio tirones bruscos a sus extremidades para intentar librarse pero no tenía efecto. Miró las sus manos y piernas cubiertas por abrazaderas que lo sujetaba a la mesa de metal. 

Por instinto miró su pecho y se tranquilizó ligeramente al verlo intacto, era bueno saber que aún estaba completo. Observó su pierna izquierda que le estaba provocando mucho dolor y la vio vendada con el pantalón sangriento dejando su pierna expuesta. ¿qué mierda le habían hecho?

Preso del pánico recordó Afganistán y el tiempo que pasó ahí, por que le pasan esas basuras a él, no podía permitir que eso se repitiera. Tiró con toda su fuerza las abrazaderas y no se detuvo a pesar de todo el dolor que le provocó, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ahí. Escuchó como se abría una puerta, pero a pesar de eso no se desistió y tiro con más fuerza.

"Oh, Anthony, hasta que por fin despiertas, con estos tres días pensé que te ibas a morir sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra." Canturreó la voz de un hombre mientras se acercaba a su vista periférica y se mantuvo cerca de él. 

"¿Hammer?" Dijo luego de reconocer la voz y paró de forcejear.

Se veía distinto su pelo era más largo, pero igual de ordenado. Ocupaba un traje de dos piezas pero se veía más marcado y ajustado, al parecer no perdió el tiempo en prisión. Seguía ocupando sus patéticos lentes pero ya no tenía esa mirada ignorante y petulante. Su mirada ahora era dura y lo examinada, ya no parecía tan ingenuo como antes, pero seguía sosteniendo su mirada altiva.

"El único e inigualable... ¿qué pasó Anthony, el gato te comió la lengua?, ¿estas sorprendido de verme?"

"Te hacía muerto en la prisión, cuando salió en las noticias...-"

"¡Donde me dejaste para podrirme!" le interrumpió.

"¡Tú te metiste ahí solo! ... no pudo creer que fueras tú el que estaba detrás de todo esto." Dijo de manera uniforme, no le gustaba la posición en la que estaban, ahora el estaba completamente expuesto.

Tony se obligó a respirar con calma para no tener un ataque de pánico frente a Justin Hammer, todavía debía seguir con el plan, salir de ahí.

"Y que esperabas a otro de tus amiguitos nuevos con poderes sobre naturales y todo eso..." se burló suavizando la voz antes de gritar "¡pues no! me arruinaste la vida Anthony, sí, me la arruinaste... yo estaba en la cima, lo tenía todo, dinero, una buena posición con el ejército y tecnología innovadora... pero tenías que llegar tú y quitármelo todo, despojarme de mi pedestal y privatizar la paz con una armadura, más bien un arma disfrazada. Todo lo echaste a perder y me dejaste en la prisión, para pudrirme en ese lugar repugnante.

"si ya terminaste con tu nada conmovedor discurso de como pasaste de psicópata demente y genocida a psicópata demente, genocida y secuestrador. déjame decirte que no es nada agradable que me caiga tu asquerosa saliva, no se si tienes todas tus vacunas, ugh." Bromeó Tony haciendo una mueca. Si bien no era en momento indicado y debía mantenerse serio, no pudo evitar burlarse de Hammer, era simplemente patético como creía que todo giraba alrededor de él. Aunque lo más probable es que lo hizo para ocultar sus nervios, estar amarrado no era una de sus cosas favoritas, aunque eso podía cambiar según la situación, pero ese no era el caso.

Justin le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Tony, con la fuerza suficiente como par aturdirlo "siempre tratándote de hacer el chistoso, Stark" dijo con una sonrisa irónica de las que en sus buenos tiempos le hubiera ofrecido a la prensa "tus tiempos en la cima han acabado"

"y que piensas hacer golpearme hasta agotarte" se burló aunque esperaba que ese no fuera el caso.

"No, no, no, no" se rió mientras caminaba hacia los lados "nunca pasaría a hacer algo tan banal por más tentador que sea, quiero hacerte sufrir Stark, quiero que la pases igual que como lo pasé en la prisión y peor."

"Hammer, porque no dejas todo esto y me dejas ir, todo esto no tiene sentido te has detenido a escucharte por un segundo, es una locura. mira si lo dejas ahora quizás tu condena no sea demasiada extensa" trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, ya que parecía ser su única opción a menos que esas basuras en sus muñecas tuvieran un punto débil. 

"Oh, tu no lo entiendes yo he planeado esto cada segundo que pase en ese chiquero lleno de animales. No hay nada que valla a detenerme, así que ahórrate tus cuentos para quien quiera creerlo Anthony, no pienso volver a la cárcel y tampoco pasar mucho tiempo acá." Dijo acercándose hasta tocar la mesa con su cuerpo, estaba a escasos centímetros de él. Lo único que quería más a parte de salir era golpear a ese imbécil. 

"Eres un demente, ¡deja que te llegue a poner las manos encima!" le gritó stark, ahora era un mal momento para uno de sus ataques de pánico, pero Hammer iba con todo y no sabía del todo que intenciones tenía con él. Tiró de las agarraderas hasta que sintió que su piel podría rasgarse.

"Ni si quiera te esfuerces, nunca podrás salir de ahí." Comentó con desdén haciendo un gesto vago con la mano "Esto fue hecho para contener súper soldados, así como tu antiguo amigo. Pero Anthony, tranquilo con suerte no estarás mucho tiempo ahí, pero definitivamente no lo vas a disfrutar." Dijo en un tono que pretendía ser cínico, pero en el era más aterrador que otra coso, aún así logró el efecto deseado en Tony, aunque trató de no demostrar lo asustado que estaba.

"¡Eres un bastardo indecente, Hammer! como te atrevas a tocarme-" dijo con la voz temblorosa antes de ser interrumpido. 

"No lo haré yo, solo lo veré. Tengo que pagarle un favor a alguien, que amablemente se prestó para que funcionara mi plan y le dije que le daría alguien con quien probar su proyecto." Dijo girando la cara a lo que debió ser una ventana o pared fuera de su visión. 

"¿S-su proyecto?" Repitió perplejo.

"Sí, Anthony no te quedes atrás, él es un científico o algo por el estilo y necesitaba a alguien que se ofreciera de voluntario, para que probara su suero y claro yo te ofrecí... bueno es hora del espectáculo, ya llegó mi nuevo socio... te estaré observando." dijo antes de caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

"¡Adonde vas maldito!" le gritó cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y luego vio como entraba otro sujeto con una bata blanca arrastrando una mesa con ruedas llena de unos aparatos metálicos con cables.

Tony se quedo en su propio mundo lleno del pánico tratando de pensar que le iban a hacer y de calmarse. Se asustó mucho al escuchar la voz del científico que ya estaba a su lado y ni cuenta se había dado. "sino estas tan tenso, no te causara tanto dolor" advirtió en lo que debió haber sido un consejo, pero solo empeoró su pánico. No le podía estar pasando esto a él. Él no era un maldito experimento, ni un punto sujeto de pruebas.

"No te atrevas-" le gruño al ver la aguja acercarse a él. 

El científico introdujo la aguja en su brazo con algún tipo de suero colgante en el atril, que Tony supuso que era para hidratarlo y le colocó unas ventosas y encendió el cardiograma. Luego volvió con otra aguja junto con un contenedor metálico y un líquido de color extraño.

"¡¡Aleja esa cosa extraña de mi!!" le gritó asustado. Oh mierda, nada de eso podía salir bien.

Sordo a sus gritos el científico volvió a introducir la aguja en su brazo libre y procedió a destapar el frasco que trajo e inyectarlo en el frasco de vidrio al que estaba conectado.

"¡¡no, no, no, no!! ¡¡Quítalo jodido enfermo!!" Gritó mientras veía con horror como el líquido de aspecto un poco espeso, descendía por el largo tubo hasta llegar a su brazo y desatar el infierno.

Un grito resonó por toda la habitación antes de ser seguidos por gruñidos desesperados. Tony se retorcía con toda sus fuerzas para intentar salir y alejarse del líquido que le estaban introduciendo. Era como si quemara todo su interior principalmente sus venas y se iba expandiéndose y propagándose. Soltó otro grito cuando sintió que se propaga a su pecho y se mordió el interior de la boca para no hacer ningún ruido, no iba a complacer a Hammer con eso, tenía que ser fuerte. El sabor cobrizo de la sangre recorrió su cavidad bucal al tiempo que sus dientes perforaban su mejilla en el interior de su boca y luego sintió como su corazón ardía insoportablemente. Que mierda era eso y que le estaban haciendo.

Tony soltó otro grito cuando el dolor se volvió muy fuerte, no hubo ni una parte de su cuerpo que fuera libre de quemarse y ardía por dentro. Le comenzó a faltar el aire en gran parte por sus aullidos de dolor, pero era como si no pudiera obtener suficiente oxígeno. Sintió como cuerpo se movía extraño y trataba de cambiar, lo estaban usando como un experimento, él era un experimento, ¡¡él no quería ser un experimento!!

Se retorció más fuerte en el agarre tratando de sacar su cuerpo hacia delante. Paró los gritos por un segundo y trató de dar bocanadas de aire por la boca, no podía respirar. Escuchó como el científico murmuraba algo alarmado aunque no pudo entenderlo, luego inyectó algo en la otra bolsa y está cambio su color. Eso disminuyó la quemadura en su cuerpo y por unos segundos solo se dedicó a recuperar el aliento y la compostura. Pero el reposo no duró mucho, antes de que volviera el dolor igual de insoportable, solo que está vez era como si su cuerpo intentará cambiar repentinamente, tal vez estaba mutando o solo querían matarlo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa. El dolor estaba a un nuevo nivel para Tony, y no pudo volver a contener los gritos. Apretó sus puños hasta que sintió sangre filtrarse por sus dedos, su voz se hizo menos grave y más chillona a la vez que sentía como se aflojaban ligeramente las abrasaderas, puntos negros nadaron en visión cunado escuchó el eco de unos gritos, aunque si lo pensaba bien tal vez eran los suyos propios. La fatiga y el sueño vinieron por él y gustosamente se dejó llevar, por lo menos ahí no habría dolor.


	3. 3. ¿Donde esta el sr.Stark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se entera del secuestro de Tony y trata de ayudar a los vengadores a buscarlo.

Peter subió contento por el ascensor del complejo de los Vengadores y se encaminó hacia la sala por el pasillo del piso común que comparten todos. Hoy iba siendo un excelente día, se había sacado una nota perfecta en su prueba de lenguaje, para la cual había estudiado arduamente la semana anterior y mejor aún lo habían despachado temprano, eso significa que podía pasar más tiempo junto con el Señor Stark.

"Oiga señor Stark, hoy llegué más temprano, se suspendió la práctica de Decathlon." Avisó mientras le bajaba el volumen a la música de su móvil y comenzó a divagar "Supo del accidente en Prosth Industries, hubo un ataque terrorista ahí" Peter se sacó uno de sus audífonos y miró sorprendido a todos los presentes, no se había dado cuenta de que no estaban solos.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está el Señor Stark?" Preguntó mirando entre todas las caras familiares, fijándose en la ausencia de su mentor. Después de unos segundos notó a Pepper soyosando en uno de los sillones y a Happy consolándola.

"¿Chico, quién te dejó entrar? Tenemos todo el edificio cerrado" le preguntó Rhodey confundido. Mantenía una mirada seria y enojada, pero no parecía estar dirigida a ninguno de los presentes en general.

"Viernes, me dejó pasar, es miércoles me tocaba venir al complejo... ahora díganme ¿Dónde está el Señor Stark?" Repitió su pregunta Peter, tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz. Tenía el presentimiento de lo que iba a escuchar no le iba a ser del todo grato.

"Él no esta" dijo Rhodes con la voz amarga y deshecha.

"Yo no entiendo, ¿le pasó algo malo cierto? ¿Está en la bahía médica de nuevo? ¿Fue por una misión? ... no me digas que él-"

"Chico tranquilízate un poco y respira" le dijo Happy quien tampoco se veía muy bien, parecía más serio que de costumbre y Fruncía el ceño ligeramente mientras mantenía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Pepper "el jefe fue secuestrado está mañana ..." declaró y tras unos segundos añadió amargado "y no hice nada por evitarlo."

"No digas eso, sabes que no pudiste hacer nada estabas abajo fuera del edificio, no dejaban pasar a nadie" le dijo Rhodes mirándolo. Happy no parecía convencido pero no protestó y se mantuvo callado.

"¡¿Que?!" Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Peter saliendo de su estupor.

"Esta mañana Tony fue a una reunión con Pepper-"

"No me digas que fue en "Prosth industries" le interrumpió Peter temiendo lo peor.

"Lamentablemente sí Peter ... durante la reunión mataron a Erick Jones, líder de la empresa y luego colocaron una bomba... Afortunadamente Tony y Pepper se lograron cubrir, pero los demás no corrieron con la misma suerte y salieron con lesiones graves... Tony no contaba con su traje y solo tenía su repulsor ... eran demasiados."

"Nunca debí decirle que se quitará la unidad de almacenamiento ... la llevaba a todas partes, aunque fuera improbable que hubiera algún peligro. Eso me ponía los pelos de punta y..." Pepper pareció que iba a continuar pero luego su semblante cambió a uno más turbio, con el cual no muchos de los presentes le habían visto antes y agregó "nunca debí insistirle en que se la quitará. Si la hubiera tenido todo esto no hubiera pasado."

"Cálmate Pepper, nada de esto es tu culpa, tal vez las cosas se hubieran evitado si hubieran sucedido de otro modo, pero ahora no nos sirve de nada lamentarnos solo hay que encontrar a esos malditos y traerlo de vuelta." Dijo Rhodey elevando la voz y dejando salir parte de la rabia que tenía dentro, aunque en su mayor parte se oyó neutral. Él todavía no podía creer que se estuviera repitiendo las mismas acciones de hace 11 años atrás, no debieron haberlo permitido... le había fallado. Se había repetido todo y él no estuvo ahí para detenerlos.

Pepper negó con la cabeza suavemente "No, ellos dijeron que no tenían nada contra él, solo cumplían un favor... mientras hablamos podrían estar llevándoselo a cualquier parte del estado y-"

"Estamos haciendo nuestra parte, Viernes está rastreando los vehículos que estuvieron cerca del área y verificando las cámaras de seguridad, mientras tanto no podemos hacer más nada sino no lo encontraremos." Dijo con la voz firme tratando de calmarla.

Peter se sentó en el sillón más cercano a él, que estaba un poco alejado de los demás y repitió mentalmente lo que había dicho Rhodes. Todavía estaba en una especie de shock al saber que su mentor había sido secuestrado. Él era una de las personas más fuertes y geniales que conocía y eso que ya conocía a todos los Vengadores, pero el señor Stark no era tan fuerte sin su armadura puesta y tal vez eso no podía bastar contra ellos.

"Pero en el adelanto de las noticias dijeron que no había ningún sobreviviente del quinto piso... ¿y como se llevaron al señor Stark? no es fácil luchar con él aunque tenga solo un arma." Si algo sabía Peter era que su mentor podía pelear con o sin la armaduras, aunque claro era mucho mejor cuando la tenía puesta.

Rhodey reconoció, suavizando su rostro, la admiración que tenía el chico por su amigo, pero al segundo volvió su amargura "Niño, Tony, si peleó contra algunos de ellos, pero aparentemente le habían echado algo a su café y no estaba en óptimas condiciones... lo amenazaron con Pepper y él cedió el arma, luego de eso los muy idiotas de todas formas le dispararon a Pepper con un sedante... mataron a todos los del quinto piso y a los guardias de los niveles inferiores."

"Y- Y las cámaras de seguridad, debieron haber captado algo no se pudieron ir así sin más" dijo Peter con la voz temblorosa, debía haber una manera de recuperarlo no podía perderlo a él también, ya le había cogido bastante cariño al señor Stark y no dejaría que le pasará nada malo así de fácil, no si luchar antes.

"Las cámaras de seguridad del edificio fueron desabilitadas, al igual que todas las señales a un radio de 100 metros a la redonda" informó viernes "recopilación de datos terminada"

"Muestras los datos" ordenó Rhodey.

"Enseguida señor Rhodes"

Los hologramas se mostraron enfrente de ellos, un área 3d mostraba todos los edificios de alrededor de Prosth Industries y el área de 100 metros fue marcada en rojo.

"15 minutos después de la explosión llegaron varias unidades de la policía y los bomberos y rodearon el edifico, por el frente norte, donde se encontraba la entrada principal y salida de vehículos." Informó Viernes mientras mostraba los datos que iba diciendo.

"Los vehículos que salieron, alguno de ellos debió verse medianamente sospechoso." Comentó Rhodes con la mano en la barbilla entrecerrando los ojos.

"Por la parte trasera del edificio salió un auto Hyundai Accent GT del 2004 a 18 minutos después de la explosión."

"¿A dónde se dirigió el vehículo?" Preguntó Rhodes.

"El vehículo se dirigió hacia el sur por cinco cuadras antes de doblar y dirigirse hacia el oeste, donde las cámaras perdieron la visión de él. Si me permiten opinar creo que se dirigía a la calle Westminster RD"

"Y que me dices del propietario, él de seguro está involucrado o sino podemos interrogarlo por información" trató de verificar Rhodes mientras pensaba en donde podrían haber ido. Si obtenían algún indicio de su paradero ahora, no deberían estar tan lejos.

"La matrícula del vehículo no está registrada y no hay información sobre la venta del automóvil"

"Y que hay de los otros autos, no pueden sospechar solo de ese, podría ser cualquiera" comentó Peter mirando ansioso a Rhodey y al holograma con la falsa matrícula 'LT-M8D0' que había utilizado en vehículo.

"Peter esto no es como en las películas, es mucho más complicado que eso, mejor déjale eso a los adultos" le insistió Rhodey dándole una mirada seria al chico antes de volver a concentrarse en el asunto.

Viernes de todas maneras recopiló la información "El lugar estuvo rodeado en todo momento después de la salida no autorizada del auto. Luego de eso 15 minutos más tarde se retiró una pequeña patrulla de policíaca y seguido de eso se fueron los demás bomberos y ambulancias.

"Tuvo que haber algo detrás de todo eso" murmuró Peter y Rhodey alzó una ceja.

"Chico, deja de preocuparte por esas cosas los demás Vengadores nos encargaremos de resolver esto y traerlo sano y salvo... tú mientras solo trata de relajarte y concentrarte en tus estudios, eso es lo que Tony querría. Regresa a tu casa." Le dijo Rhodes mirándolo cansado y tumbado su máscara por un momento antes de volver a su expresión más estoica.

"Yo también soy un vengador y puedo ayudar... y-y tal vez lo encontraríamos más rápido, así el Señor Stark no tendría que pasar más tiempo con ellos" dijo apresuradamente Peter y se paró de su asiento. No quería que lo dejarán fuera, como siempre solo porque era el más joven.

"No, no te involucraremos en esto. Se que piensas que hay una manera fácil para solucionar esto, pero la verdad es que no la hay. Estos casos son complicados y tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que pase algo desastroso como la última vez..." tomó una pequeña pausa cuando su voz tambaleó y luego miró al chico con intensidad. "Esto no es un juego, Peter, y definitivamente, un niño no debería involucrarse en esto. No es lo que querría Tony, que te pusieras en peligro de esa manera."

"Pero quiero ayudar al señor Stark" protestó Peter suplicante.

"Ayudalo no metiéndote en problemas. Vuelve a casa, mantente bajo perfil y para cuando te des cuenta él ya estará aquí" Rhodey que hizo su voz se calmara para pronunciar la última parte. Él no quería ser duro con el chico, pero también tenía que mantenerlo a salvo, por su amigo y porque tampoco quería que se lastimara.

"Llamada entrante del secretario Ross" anunció viernes, proyectando una imagen.

"Cortale, no es el momento indicado" le ordenó Rhodey frunciendo el ceño.

"Me temo que insiste en hablar con usted y está comenzado un comportamiento hostil ante mis mensajes" le informó Viernes nuevamente.

"Proyectalo en la otra habitación" le dijo Rhodes y se sobó las sienes con su mano mientras murmuraba "... No podría escoger otro día para molestar" comentó frustrado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Peter al ver que se retiró Rhodey se tiró devuelta a su asiento, con lo que debió haber sido una mueca porque segundos después Happy le habló.

"Deberías escucharlo, está diciendo lo mejor para ti, chico" comentó Happy desde el otro lado del sillón.

Peter ignoró su contrario y esperó unos minutos que fue cuando volvió Rhodey, quien parecía estar muy enojado.

"Happy, lleva a Peter a casa" dijo Rhodey con una voz calmada a pesar de lo que mostraba su rostro y la tensión en sus hombros.

"pero-"

"Nada de peros... hasta pronto chico, espero que lo entiendas" le despidió Rhodey.

Peter siguió a Happy a través de la puerta pero aun así, con su audición mejorada, llegó a escuchar parte de la conversación.

"No lo puedo creer, es un estúpido, como puede decir que es nuestra culpa el accidente. Él ni siquiera estuvo ahí. Esta solicitando ver a Tony... es un-"

Después de ahí no pudo escuchar más nada, para gran frustración de Peter. Happy lo estaba mirando raro, tal vez por su inusual silencio, pero Peter no tenía tiempo para arreglar eso, su mente andaba por otros rumbos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y todo el camino fue silencioso e inusualmente incómodo. Peter subió rápidamente hasta su piso y entró a su departamento. Mai todavía no llegaba así que tenía tiempo de hacer su tarea hasta que ella llegara. Tal vez cuando llegara podrían hacer pasta, era uno de sus platos favoritos y eso siempre mejoraba su estado anímico. Después de terminar su tarea de física y de historia, Peter fue a patrullar por unas horas y detuvo varios robos de bicicletas. Luego volvió justo a tiempo cuando Mai iba entrando a la casa.

Mai notó su distracción mientras le ayudaba a hacer la pasta, que era una de pocas cosas que sabía cocinar sin quemarlas, y ahí Peter soltó todo. Le contó de secuestro del señor Stark, le contó lo preocupado que estaba y cuan frustrado se sentía al no poder ayudar. Pero por supuesto ella tampoco comprendió y apoyo la opinión de Rhodes y le comentó que no quería que se lastimara ni que le pasara nada malo. Peter no la culpó por ser sobreprotectora, después de todo él era la única familia que le quedaba. Pero aunque Mai y Rhodes tuvieran la razón él debía hacer algo para ayudar. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras que el señor Stark podría estar pasando hambre o sed o en el peor de los casos podían hacerle algo como lo del reactor Arc ¿Y si tuviera que utilizarlo de nuevo? Eso definitivamente sería horrible y Peter no permitiría que pasará.

Peter se movió intranquilo por todo su cuarto antes de dormir y finalmente decidió que debía hacer una consulta. No creía que pudiera dormir tranquilo sin resolverlo antes. Peter metió su mano debajo de su cama y sacó la máscara de su mochila, para colocársela y se sentó en la cama.

"¿Karen, puedes ponerme en contacto con Viernes?"

"Por supuesto, Peter" dijo la IA y de alguna manera su voz sonó más suave.

"Peter, para que me has llamado... verificando signos vitales-" se escuchó mientras procesaba los datos de la máscara.

"No, no, no, estoy bien. Sólo te llamé porque quería saber algunas cosas sobre el Señor Stark." Le dijo tranquilamente el chico tratando de apaciguar sus nervios.

Viernes entendiendo a lo que se refería respondió "Sabes que eso no debería hacerlo. Hay restricciones de seguridad y privacidad."

"Pero ninguno de esos protocolos fue habilitado en mí" trató de convencerla.

"Peter, lo que tratas de hace no es correcto, ahora mismo eso es información confidencial para vengadores" comentó la voz severa de la inteligencia artificial.

"Soy un vengador, entonces debería poder verlos..." Dijo e intentó persuadirla "Vamos Vie, sabes que no haría nada malo, solo quiero ayudar ¿no quieres que vuelva el Señor Stark?"

"Mis protocolos es tan hechos para velar por la seguridad del jefe, sobre todo." Contestó de manera automática.

"Entonces déjame echarles un vistazo rápido" suplicó Peter esperando que la IA cediera.

"Muy bien, solo por esta ocasión" comentó precavida Viernes, después de unos segundos de silencio.

"¡Sí!" Se regocijó Peter con su respuesta.

En los lentes de la máscara se volvió a visualizar lo mismo que en el complejo de los Vengadores. Peter observó un momento más el mapa antes de salir de sus pensamientos y comentar.

"Antes mencionaste una patrulla de policía que fue solicitada antes que las demás"

"Sí, fue solicitada para detener un robo"

"No creo que fuera una patrulla normal... adónde se dirigió?" Preguntó curioso el chico. Puede que Rhodey no encontrará nada raro en eso, pero porqué unos pocos se irían antes que los demás ante una situación así, no tenía lógica.

"Fue monitoreada por el satélite dirigiéndose hacia el suroeste... Pero después no hay registros" la animación del auto desapareció del sensor que apareció por la vista de Peter.

"Espera, espera, ósea que no llegó a detener el robo? ¿a dónde se dirigió?"

"No hay más registros del movimiento de los vehículos en las próximas horas... sin embargo el coronel Rhodes señaló que debieron detenerse ahí, fuera de las cámaras y abordar otro vehículo." Reveló Viernes.

"Y No hay manera de saber cuál es?" Se apresuró en preguntar Peter.

"Hasta el momento, no"

"¡Demonios! todo sería más fácil si él señor Stark tuviera un rastreador en el teléfono" se quejó Peter, esos sujetos habían sido demasiado precavidos.

"Todos los trajes del jefe disponen de rastreadores y un alto sistema de seguridad, eso junto con todos los dispositivos de la empresa."

"¡Que! Mi teléfono tiene un rastreador, eso no es justo..." protestó Peter tirándose hacia atrás en la cama, para acomodarse mejor, pero luego de pensarlo un segundo se emocionó alzando la voz "dijiste que todos los trajes no? Y el Señor Stark uso su increíble reloj, ese que tiene el guantelete. ¡Entonces lo podrías rastrear!"

"Peter, cariño, trató de dormir. Deja de hablar con Ned y duérmete, recuerda que mañana tiene escuela." Le regañó Mai desde su habitación.

"Sí, enseguida... Lo siento Mai." Dijo antes de susurrar "¿puedes rastrearlo?"

"Sí puedo rastrearlo, pero deberías irte a dormí, los chicos de tu edad deberían dormir entre 8 y 9 horas de sueño, para dar un máximo rendimiento."

"No, estoy bien, solo unos minutos más... ¿Dónde está su reloj?" Le preguntó en un susurro, pero eso no disuadió su emoción.

Se escuchó algo parecido a un suspiro de parte de la IA "Se encuentra en la avenida Oakland ... pero el rastreador emitió una señal roja, lo que significa que fue retirado del dispositivo"

"Avenida Oakland" repitió lentamente "Eso no está muy lejos de Prosth industries, un par de cuadras al sur"

"Esta a 7 km de Prosth industries, exactamente" le corrigió Viernes.

"Sí eso... el Señor Rhodes debe enterarse para que no siga señales falsas, pero no debería ir al complejo..." pensó Peter en voz alta. Definitivamente no estarían feliz de que el volviera, pasando por alto lo que Rhodey le dijo "oye Vie, puedes decirle eso del rastreador al señor Rhodes más tarde."

'Por supuesto, Peter"

"Bien y otra cosa, quería pedirte un favor" le dijo conteniendo un bostezo y espero la respuesta de la IA paciente.

"Mientras no este fuera de mis límites y no rompa ningún protocolo, puedo ver que hago"

"Yo... solo quiero que me avises si hay cualquier señal o alguna información del señor Stark... o si lo encuentran." Dijo Peter con la voz ligeramente preocupada, no quería perderse ningún dato de lo que le pasará a su mentor.

"Eso esta dentro de mis límites, serás uno de los primeros a los que informe." Ofreció la inteligencia bajando el volumen de su voz.

"Gracias, Viernes" bostezó Peter "creo que ahora podré estar más tranquilo" dijo y se acomodó ligeramente dentro de las sabanas.

"No hay problema Peter... buenas noches" dijo lo último cuando en sus sensores varió la respiración del joven. Se había quedado con la máscara puesta al dormirse.


	4. 4. El es un niño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony se despierta siendo un niño y tiene su primer acercamiento con Hammer.

Hammer golpeó su pie rítmicamente contra el piso mientras fruncía el ceño en dirección a la puerta. Inmediatamente el científico atravesó el umbral él le grito.

"¡Que demonios fue eso! ... Eso no estaba en nuestro acuerdo" le dijo rabiando. Eso no había sido exactamente lo que acordaron.

"No veo porque te altera tanto, ¿no lo ves? ¡Todo salió bien!, no era exactamente lo que calculé pero igualmente funcionó" soltó una gran carcajada tras sus palabras llenas de júbilo antes de comentar "¡No lo puedo creer, funcionó!"

"No, no, eso no fue lo que hablamos. Dijiste que trabajabas en una especie de suero o como se llame, para debilitar a las personas... de eso fue lo que acordamos. Yo te dejaría experimentar con Stark, junto con una remuneración como pago, tú no tenías voluntarios... esto en sí es ilegal y yo te traje, como acordamos, a alguien con quien probarlo. ¡Lo único que debías hacer era cumplir tu parte!." Le volvió a gritar haciendo énfasis en cada una de sus palabras, mientras comenzaba a caminar en erraticamente por la habitación y se pasaba las manos por sus mechones rebeldes, como si fuera a aliviar algo de su tensión.

"No te atreves a decirlo como sí te debiera algo. Te deje parte de mis mejores hombres y otros contactos, pero claro eso no lo mencionaste..." rodó los ojos hacia atrás en su exasperación, pero aún manteniendo la diversión en sus rasgos. Nadie podría arruinarle este día, después de tan gran hazaña. "antes trabaje con otro grupo de científicos, pero ellos, junto con nuestros superiores, se negaron a aceptar el riesgo por los problemas en los que se meterían. Ahora por fin lo he logrado y puedo demostrárselos. Todo salió bien, Stark, no podría enfrentarse ni a uno de los soldados más inexpertos." Se burló embozando una sonrisa.

"¡Y que se supone que voy a hacer con un mocoso! No podré tener mi venganza, todo esto fue para nada." Se rompió la máscara serena de su rostro, que mantenía a pesar de sus palabras, y explotó contra el científico, ahora inusualmente contento.

"Igual podrías tenerla" se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

"No será lo mismo, no es la misma cara que quiero ver retorciéndose en agonía o rogando. ¡es un niño, no entiendes, un niño! ¿qué podría sacar de él?" Preguntó con ironía y paró su paseo por un segundo.

"Desde mi punto de vista es lo mismo. Es la misma persona que te humilló, te arruinó tu empresa y te metió en la cárcel. Esos eran tus motivos, tú deberías poder imaginarte algo o mejor aún, no tienes que cambiar nada, no importa el tamaño lo sentirá igual, es el mismo bastardo." Dijo con una tranquilidad inusual al hablar sobre el tema y observó los movimientos nervioso que se le escapaban a Hammer.

"Mira no me importa lo que vallas a hacer con él" volvió a hablar el científico ante el silencio del otro "esperaré a que el chico despierte y le haré un análisis. Tú si quieres después de eso lo dejas pudriéndose en una celda o lo obligas a trabajar para ti ¿él era un genio desde joven, no? En todo caso has lo que quieras, ya cumplí con lo mío." Declaró cansado de ver las complicaciones de su compañero y recogió unas notas que había abandonado sobre la mesa cuando entró. A pesar de la negatividad del otro, él iba a celebrar su avance, se iba dirigir a la sala de descanso de los guardias, ellos siempre bebían y festejaban por turnos en las noches. Hoy bien podría unirseles, después de todo no tenía porque preocuparse si él crío, no iba a despertar por estos días.

Hammer se pasó las manos por el puente de la nariz y se limpió el sudor que se comenzaba a formar ahí.

"Yo... veré que hago" dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejando al científico recogiendo su lío de papeles y notas.

___________________________

Tony abrió sus ojos lentamente y parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo, incluso aún más que cuando se cayó del columpio que había hecho con Jarvis, y esa vez si que había sido insuperable, oh bueno eso hasta ahora. Movió su muñeca dolorida con cuidado, pero esta no le respondió y alarmado giró su cabeza rápidamente y vio como sus muñecas estaban atadas a la dura superficie donde se encontraba.

Pataleó torpemente un par de veces antes de agotarse, estaba muy cansado y no se sentía bien y lo peor es que no sabía quién lo había traído ahí. Sus pies no estaban atados porque las abrazaderas estaban muy lejos, esta mesa era para un adulto, no tuvo que esforzarse para darse cuenta, incluso le habían apretado de más en sus delgadas muñecas. Temía que si tratará de moverlas se haría daño, con su pequeño rango de visión podía ver como cerca de las abrazaderas sus muñecas se tornaban casi rojas ante la presión. ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Tony comenzó a hiperventilar, no podría escapar si estaba amarrado y tampoco podría poner en práctica ninguna de las cosas que le dijo su padre que hiciera en caso de que se metieran con él o en problemas. Esta vez si que la había jodido y lo peor es que no lograba recordar nada.

"Hammer, el mocoso ya despertó" escuchó una voz gritar antes de que se abriera la puerta. Tony no podía observarlos debido a que no podía levantar la cabeza bien, aunque de todos modos lo intentó fallando patéticamente en el intento.

Primero ingresó en su rango de visión un sujeto con una bata blanca y a los minutos fue seguido de otro que vestía elegante. El último lo miraba críticamente, recordándole a Tony los amigos de su padre o algunas personas de la prensa, pero luego su gesto pasó a uno más amigable.

"Hey, Anthony" dijo sacándose el dulce de la boca y extendiendo una sonrisa "que bueno vernos de nuevo"

A Tony le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al escuchar su nombre de ese sujeto, A pesar de la extraña forma melosa en que lo dijo, su tono contenía algo que no podía reconocer, nunca le habían hablado así antes, pero no le gustaba ni un poco, era escalofriante.

"¡¡Déjenme ir!!" Dijo tirando de las abrazaderas y rindiendiéndose al ver que era infructuoso además de muy doloroso "Yo ni lo conozco, nunca lo había visto, no le he hecho nada malo solo suélteme."

"No me recuerdas" canturreó volviendo a meterse el dulce a la boca.

"No, no tengo idea de quién es usted" le respondió Tony arrugando la nariz con disgusto, odiaba la forma en que lo miraban casi tanto como la voz del hombre con traje caro.

"Oh, no pensé que esto fuera a salir tan bien... quizás fue un retroceso de las neuronas o bien..." siguió murmurando en voz baja el científico.

"Bien Anthony, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?" Le preguntó Hammer rodeándolo ligeramente haciendo que Tony tuviera que girar la cabeza de una manera incómoda para mirarlo bien.

"¿Es por mi papá cierto? ¡Siempre es por él! Pierden el tiempo, él no paga secuestros y tampoco va a venir aquí." Le gritó el niño conteniendo el impulso de intentar mover su cuerpo hacia adelante.

"No queremos su dinero." Se burló Hammer.

El niño pareció confundido por un momento antes de recuperar el hilo de la idea "tampoco les dará nada de su tecnología, sería lo último que haría" murmuró con pesar la última parte, pero trató de mantener fuerte su voz como le decía que hiciera su padre cada vez que le hablaba en voz baja .

"Tenemos lo que queremos aquí, no quiero nada de tu viejo" dijo haciendo una mueca y volviendo a comer su dulce despreocupadamente casi de manera burlona.

"¡Entonces déjame ir! Nadie pierde nada y yo puedo volver a casa" trató de convencerlo el niño. Tal vez todo esto fue un error o eso es lo que quería creer él.

"Si hago eso yo salgo perdiendo, Anthony" dijo con aparente humor en su voz "y después de todo el esfuerzo que puse para traerte aquí sería una pena que te vallas." Volvió a colocar se tono falso y meloso en su voz a la vez que se acercaba quedando a escasos centímetros del chico.

El niño se estremeció al escuchar sus palabras y gritó desesperado "¡Pero no les he hecho nada malo! ¡Ni si quiera nos habíamos visto!."

"Eso es sólo lo que tu recuerdas... Pero eso no importa ahora, de todas formas te quedarás con nosotros y harás lo que digamos" se burló dando unos pasos hacia adelante de manera que su pierna hacía contacto con la fría superficie metálica.

"¡Suéltenme! No quiero estar con ustedes. ¡Quiero ir a mi casa! ¡¡déjeme ir!!" Gritó hasta que sintió picar su garganta por el esfuerzo, tal vez le haría bien tomar algo de beber, pero no es como si ellos fueran a considerar eso.

"Cállate mocoso" le ladró el de la bata blanca.

El científico miró brevemente su tabla de apuntes antes de sacar una inyección de uno de sus bolsillos. Tony miró aterrado la aguja y comenzó a forcejear y patalear a pesar de saber que eso no le traería nada, sino que lo más probable es que lo empeorara. Tony nunca fue un gran amante de las agujas y claro, por eso principalmente odiaba los hospitales y detestaba cada vez que lo obligaban a ir a uno de ellos.

"Quédate quieto" refunfuño el científico acercándose más a la mesa. Odiaba cuando la gente volvía tedioso su trabajo.

"¡No!" Gritó obstinado "ustedes son hombres malos, no tengo por que obedecerlos ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!"

"¡Silencio Stark! Todo tu alboroto me va a dar dolor de cabeza" dijo Hammer pasándose la mano por el pelo para relajarse "hasta ahora te hemos tratado bien, pero si no te comportas me veré obligado a tomar otras medidas para disciplinarte."

El rostro del niño se torció en terror al escuchar las palabras de Hammer, pero luego frunció el ceño dándole a sus facciones infantiles una mirada osada "No pienso hacerles caso, pronto alguien vendrá a buscarme y los meterá a la cárcel" dijo antes de seguir retorciéndose. Si por algo se el conocía era por ser obstinado, no iba a detenerse hoy.

"Tú, pequeño ingrato" vociferó Hammer antes de tocar uno de los botones del Walkie tolkie que colgaba en su cintura y acercárselo a la cara "ven a echarnos una mano con el mocoso" dijo con un tono que daba por muerto todo su humor anterior.

Segundos después se asomó por la puerta un hombre corpulento que había estado esperando afuera. Se acercó y con una señal de Hammer le sujetó las piernas al chico. Tony paró de forcejear al ver que era imposible safarse.

"Prosigue" le señaló al científico quien miraba la interacción.

"Con gusto" comentó volviendo a sujetar la aguja.

"No me gustan las agujas" chilló el Tony observando con terror el objeto.

"Cállate y deja de moverte" le ordenó la voz del hombre corpulento y luego lo abofeteó.

Las lágrimas ardían detrás de los ojos de Tony, pero se negó a dejarlas salir. Su padre estaría muy decepcionado si viera a su hijo llorando como un debilucho. La aguja se clavó e su brazo sin nada de delicadeza y Tony se mordió el labio o para evitar soltar un grito, aunque eso no evitó el gemido lamentable que salió de él. Observó como el objeto intrusivo iba retirando su sangre lentamente. Al acabar el científico sacó la aguja y vacío su contenido en un frasco. Luego sacó un pulmón de su bolsillo y escribió "day 1"

"Ya está listo" dijo dándose vuelta para mirar a Hammer "me gustaría registrarlo diario, quiero ver como interactúan sus células."

"Te refieres a extraerle sangre" aclaró Hammer metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"Sí, eso fue lo que dije. Ya pasó un tiempo en estos dos días, sus células ya debieron adaptarse, pero me gustaría hacerle un seguimiento para ver como interactúan." Le explicó el científico.

"Bien, pero que no interrumpa con lo que yo hago con el mocoso" indicó Hammer no del todo dispuesto.

"Eso nunca, después de todo solo serán unos minutos" mencionó despreocupado con una sonrisa.

"Lleva al niño a una de las celdas, parece un cadáver en estas condiciones. Podemos empezar mañana." Le dijo al guardia que mantenía al niño inmóvil.

"Eso es normal, es por el suero" explicó el científico distraídamente, pero luego de ojearlo agregó "Y tal vez no le haga mal probar algo de comida"

"Señor ¿a qué celda quiere que lo lleve?" Interrumpió incómodo el hombre fornido.

"A cualquiera de las que se encuentran en el fondo, la de cual es lo de menos. Fíjate en que este vacía y luego avísame cual de todas es"

"Como ordene señor" enderezó su postura el guardia y soltó las piernas del niño.

Tony no se movió ni intento pelear, lo único que parecía hacer era recordar como respirar correctamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente y no parecía estar prestando atención a su alrededor, ni protestando ante nada. Tony no podía respirar correctamente o por lo menos sentía que no lo hacía bien, todos sus sentidos se sentían abrumados y no podía concentrarse en algo como normalmente lo hacía, ni si quiera un poco y eso lo asusto más. Estuvo así por lo sé parecieron interminables minutos antes de que el niño pudiera despejar su mente un segundo y dejarla en blanco. Trató de relajarse y realizó los ejercicios de respiración que le había enseñado Jarvis una vez, aunque nunca había esperado tener que usarlo. Repitió la sesión varias veces hasta que se sintió relajado y sin ese peso en el pecho, para cuando fue consciente de su alrededor, ya no estaba en la superficie metálica sino que el guardia le sujetaba las manos tras la espalda y lo levantaba agarrando sus piernas con la otra mano.

Atravesaron muchos pasillos, los cuales Tony no dudo en memorizar, podía servirle para después. El camino fue silencioso y a Tony no tenían que repetirle para que se quedara callado, ese sujeto tenía cara de pocos amigos y por algún motivo ya sabía que volverían a golpearlo si lo molestaba. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca con un panel numérico, Él fortachon, como lo había denominado mentalmente Tony, ingresó un código y lo tiró dentro de la celda.

Tony se levantó adolorido y observó con cauteloso al guardia que se retiraba.

"Y ni se te ocurra hacer algún ruido" dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

La celda no era muy grande, de hecho era muy pequeña. No tenía cama ni baño, lo único similar era un pequeño lavabo en el extremo.

Tony se arrastró hasta la esquina más alejada y se acurrucó sosteniendo sus rodillas contra su pecho. Extrañaba a a Jarvis y a su mamá, este lugar no le gustaba para nada y mucho menos esos sujetos. Quería llorar, aunque le había dicho su padre que eso era para los débiles, pero a él eso que le importaba, lo más seguro es que no se haya dado cuenta de que desapareció, como siempre hacía en las pocas veces que había pasado, y lo trataba con indiferencia cuando llegaba. Lo más probable es que su mamá estaría en demasiadas juntas como para notarlo a tiempo. Jarvis lo estaría buscando, no necesitaba pensarlo mucho para saberlo, él siempre lo hacía, pero incluso eso no iba a funcionar, solo era un mayordomo, carecía de las facultades necesarias y no tenía tantas influencias. Tal vez sí le importaba lo suficiente a su papá y él decida pagar nuevamente por traerlo devuelta, pero la última vez había dicho que no volvería a pagar millones por él.

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas silenciosas se comenzaron a deslizar por sus mejillas hasta convertirse en desconsolados sollozos. Estaría ahí por siempre y nadie lo rescataría, solo quedaría en el recuerdo de su familia hasta que se olvidaran de él en algún momento. Después de unos minutos, agotado y triste, Tony se quedó dormido en esa incómoda posición.


	5. 5. Consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony se enferma como consecuencia del suero inyectado en él.

Retorciéndose en su lugar Tony se despertó adolorido con la vista nublada, antes de recordarse donde estaba. Todavía seguía en la celda. Había tenido la ilusión de que si se iba a dormir cuando despertara todo habría sido un extraño y bizarro sueño, de esos que parecen reales y al final solo eran una fea pesadilla, pero para su decepción no lo fue.

Tony se pasó la mano por su pelo húmedo preguntándose como la celda estaba tan caliente cuando tan sólo ayer había estado helada. Haciendo un esfuerzo se movió con lentitud, para levantarse, pero sintió un tirón en su pierna izquierda que lo detuvo al instante haciéndole brotar humedad en las esquinas de sus ojos. 

Tony levantó parte de su exageradamente largo pantalón y vio su pierna vendada. La tocó ligeramente por curiosidad y el dolor no tardo en acompañarlo. El niño miró brevemente lo que traía puesto, para darse cuenta de que esa ni siquiera era su ropa, más bien se parecía la que usaba su padre cada vez que salía a una reunión o se iba al trabajo. Era la camisa blanca que normalmente ocupaba debajo del saco, pero sin la corbata, y unos pantalones color plomo. Lo único que llevaba de calzado eran unos calcetines, que para su descontento, también eran enormes.

Tony miró irritado sus absurdas prendas e intentó rasgarlas para acomodarlas y que no fueran tan grandes. Era una idea absurda, pensar que lo podría lograr con su fuerza, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo. La tela era demasiado resistente y tras varios lamentosos intentos se dio por vencido. Normalmente lo haría mucho mejor y podría aplicarle más fuerza, pero se sentía agotado y exhausto aún cuando acababa de despertar, aunque eso lo podría acreditar a que no había comido nada desde su merienda en la escuela. Lo cual fue hace uno o dos días?. Era mucho más tiempo de lo que normalmente pasaría para que él comiera, y claro normalmente tenía un horario, el cual no siempre seguía. Por algún motivo no se sentía muy preocupado por eso, no sentía como si hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que comió y no tenía tanta hambre.

Levantándose con ayuda de sus manos y la torpeza que generalmente lo acompañaba, pero en una menor medida, Tony se acercó curioso a un pequeño tazón que le habían dejado,  teniendo cuidado de no colocar mucho peso en su pierna izquierda. 

El contenido del recipiente era arroz, o eso parecía porque estaba muy húmedo y podía apostar a que también estaba mal cosido. Su estómago rugía y reclamaba por comida, pero él no pensaba rebajarse a comer esa cosa. Ni si quiera parecía comestible. Pateó ligeramente el recipiente, causando que se arrastrará hasta chocar con la pared, junto a un ruido sordo. No se iba a comer esa cosa aunque fuera lo único que hiciera. 

Fue al lavabo para beber un poco de agua, pero dentro de el se encontró con unas prendas de ropa arrugadas, húmedas y los más probable es que viejas también. Quizás antes que él hubo alguien más aquí, se detuvo a pensar Tony, o tal vez habían muchas más personas como él en otras celdas.

Sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo más Tony se cambió su ropa por las otras más pequeñas, que todavía eran un poco grandes, pero no se comparaban con las anteriores. Disfrutó en gran medida el contacto de la fría tela contra su caliente y sudorosa piel. Se arremangó unas cuantas veces su camisa verde y la dejó de manera que lo cubriera hasta las muñecas. El pantalón en sí, ya estaba rasgado y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, así que solo le amarró un poco en la cintura, para que no se le cayera y se contempló a sí mismo. Sí, definitivamente nunca se había visto tan mal en toda su vida, pero por ahora era su única opción hasta que alguien lo rescatara y lo llevara a su casa.

Unos pasos se escucharon fuera de la celda antes de que la puerta se abriera con violencia. Tony retrocedió instintivamente en la posición que estaba, pero el hombre diferente al de ayer y no tan fornido, entró de todas formas y lo sujetó bruscamente.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" Preguntó mientras se retorcía en su agarre, sin poder reunir tanta resistencia como el día anterior.

"¡Cállate mocoso! Tu irás a donde yo te lleve" le ladró el hombre apretándole aún más las muñecas.

Lo llevaron a la misma sala de la otra vez y lo interrogaron sobre su identidad frente un objeto rectangular negro. Esta vez no estuvo presente el sujeto que vestía elegante, solo el científico y otros hombres que no había visto antes, y que en su opinión, parecían sacados de la peor película de criminales. Algo le decía que no solo era coincidencia que el otro tipo no estuviera ahí y tal vez no querían que él se enterara. Luego de eso le volvieron a sacar sangre y lo retiraron a su celda.

Agotado por el corto recorrido Tony se quedó tendido en el frío suelo, que en estos momentos le era confortable. Se preguntaba si ya estaban cerca de encontrarlo, o cuanto tiempo les faltaba para hacerlo. Si bien Jarvis tardaría más en hacerlo tan solo con la ayuda de la Policía, existía la probabilidad de que su madre haya llegado antes de su viaje a Europa para la Fundación, y que lo este buscando. O ella podría haber convencido a papá para que ayudara a buscarlo. Eso lo haría todo más fácil. O quizás su padre si se dio cuenta de su ausencia y había pagado para que lo buscaran, ignorando su anterior discusión y el hecho de que eso no había pasado la última vez. Siendo así, tal vez no tendría que pasar mucho tiempo ahí, esos criminales estarían tras las rejas y él volvería a casa. Tony fácilmente podría pasarse todo el rato imaginándose escenarios como ese, donde simplemente fingía saber como estaría su familia buscándolo, pero en este momento,  eso no le serviría de nada más que para incrementar el sueño que lo atacaba, junto con la necesidad de reposar sus ojos por unos segundos. Tony generalmente era impaciente, cosa que su padre no se había detenida para mencionárselo en varias ocasiones, pero él iba a hacer su esfuerzo por ser paciente y esperar a que lo sacarán de ese lugar.

Tras varios minutos silenciosos con solo su irregular respiración como compañía, Tony se despegó el pelo de la cara y miró el techo aburrido. Sin nada en lo que distraerse en una celda completamente vacía, poco a poco fue cediendo al agotamiento hasta quedarse nuevamente dormido. Vio el laboratorio de su padre, frío en su mayor parte y lleno de herramientas, que a Jarvis no le parecerían ideales para un niño. Tony se acercó con confianza y movió varios de los trabajos de su padre de la mesa y sacó un rollo de papel. Observo varios de los cálculos planteados en los bordes del papel y con un lápiz de su bolsillo comenzó a dibujar un robot con ruedas. El diseño era simple aún y no tenía una cara o rasgos amigables, como a él le gustaba, pero se sentía satisfecho y tranquilo por la forma que iba adquiriendo.

Tony despertó jadeando por aire y con la vista nublada. Le tomó unos segundos volver a ubicarse y arrastrar la nubosidad del borde de su visión. Controlando su respiración Tony se demoró unos segundos en reorganizar sus extremidades a pesar del dolor que sentía. Todo su cuerpo se sentía tenso y con un profundo dolor cómo el que nunca había experimentado junto con varios escalofríos. No entendía porque se sentía tan enfermo si antes había estado bien. Tony trató de recordar las cosas que su mamá solía hacer cuando él se enfermaba. En gran parte siempre consistía en darle remedios y medicamentos y faltaba al colegio, pero ahora no podía compararlo con un dolor de cabeza, dolor de estómago o algún golpe. Era como si alguien le estuviera apretando sus brazos junto con todo el cuerpo, como a un limón, y a la vez sé sentía muy acalorado. Tony se colocó su propia mano por la cara, como hacía su mamá cuando estaba enfermo, y tras varios intentos no sintió nada. Tenía una temperatura normal, por lo tanto eso no era lo que le causaba tanto dolor. Tal vez era porque no se había comido ese intento de comida que estaba en el tazón, y tampoco prefería hacerlo, como le iban a dar de comer eso a una persona. Prefería esperar la siguiente comida y ver que era, con suerte sería mejor que esa y si podría comerla.

Tony colocó sus manos bajo su abdomen en un rápido movimiento y con más esfuerzo de lo necesario se obligó a pararse. Al parecer esa no fue su mejor idea ya que inmediatamente su vista se duplicó y sus músculos se contrajeron con más fuerza. Soltando un chillido Tony trató de buscar equilibrio en la pierna equivocada y cayó, sin nada de gracia, de vuelta al suelo. Todo el ardor de su cuerpo se junto en un punto en específico de su estómago provocando que tuviera falsas arcadas vacías. Sin resignarse a quedarse así Tony se sentó con más cuidado y se paró tambaleándose hacia la pared en busca de apoyo. Resistiendo su propia fatiga e ignorando el agotamiento de su cuerpo, se impulsó hacia el lavabo y se afirmó con brazos torpes. Un último escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo antes de que expulsara todo el contenido de su estomago sin mucho escrúpulo. 

Tras eso invadido por fuertes sacudidas y contracciones de dolor Tony cayó al suelo con un estrépito. No intentó levantarse ni moverse tras intentarlo la primera vez, experimentando una agonía pura. Tony trató de desviar sus pensamientos en otra cosa para no moverse ni concentrarse en el dolor. Trató de recordar una simple tarde con Jarvis en el parque, la cual se veía muy difuminosa en su mente. Se concentró con fuerzas tratando de alejar todos su repentinos pensamientos emergentes y cuando casi lo pudo conseguir fue sacado de su estupor.

Uno de los guardias le sacudió el hombro a Tony tratando de encontrar algún tipo de respuesta. Se veía perdido o mejor dicho vacío, como un cuerpo sin alma con la mirada perdida. Estaba pálido y sudado. El guardia siguió buscando alguna respuesta del chico.

"Hey... Hey... mocoso" lo sacudió con más insistencia esperando algún cambio. "¡niño, Muévete!"

Tony escuchó una voz a lo lejos y trató de hablarle, pero se le hacia muy difícil y agotador. Sólo quería dormir un rato con una manta y deshacerse del frío y los cambios de temperatura de ese raro lugar. Todo el ruido se detuvo en algún momento y luego sintió como su mejilla le picaba obligándole a enfocarse en su alrededor alarmado. Tony miró con pesadez su entorno, notando con tardía que ya no seguía en la celda, sino que estaba en una superficie suave. Una cama, se dio cuenta el niño. El científico también estaba frente a él y no se veía nada feliz. Tony no había querido distraerse por tanto tiempo y se había perdido de que en algún momento lo movieron de lugar, pero todavía se seguía sintiendo horrible.

"Mantente despierto" le dijo el científico mientras presionaba su dedo índice y mayor contra su muñeca midiendo su pulso.

Tony lo miró de reojo y contuvo el reflejo nauseoso que lo invadió cuando el científico introdujo una paleta de madera en su boca. Él volvió a mirarlo ansioso y Tony sintió como el dolor aumentaba de repente, provocando que la humedad se extendiera en los bordes de sus ojos. Soltó un pequeño gemido lamentoso que provoco una mirada de advertencia en el científico. Tony no pudo evitar agitarse en las sábanas cuando el calor lo invadió, era como hubiera fuego recorriendo sus venas y tratará de consumirlo. Y aún así, de alguna manera, todavía seguía temblando de frío. 

Tony trató de avisarle al científico, aunque se fuera a enojar, pero simplemente sus cuerdas vocales volvieron a fallarles. Entre todo el calor en su pecho, el aire comenzó a faltarle y con desespero Tony tiró de lo más cercano a su alcance. Oyó un fuerte sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo y Tony continuó jadeando por algo de aire. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y buscó desesperadamente en su cordura la capacidad para respirar, de la que ahora parecía incapaz.

"¡Oh, mierda! ... no te duermas, chico" dijo el científico palmeando desesperadamente su cara y luego miró hacia la puerta "Hey, tú. Ve y Busca un botiquín de mi equipo ¡Rápido!" Perdió la paciencia al ver la confusión en los ojos del guardia, quien se apuro en obedecerlo "¡Stark, quédate despierto!"

Su vista volvió a nublarse, pero no como las otras veces prometiendo un descanso plácido, sino que mandando señales de peligro por toda su mente. Sus últimos pensamientos permanecieron más dispersos,  llenos de frases sin sentido y sueños vívidos.

'A veces tienes que correr antes de-'

Seguía luchando contra el ardor de su garganta y la pesadez de su pecho.

'Un genio, millonario-'

Ni si quiera le había dicho nada a Jarvis o a su madre.

'Yo soy...-

Finalmente la oscuridad lo arrastró con él y su consciencia cedió sin protestas.

 

°○●○°

Se movió con rapidez hacia la puerta y prácticamente le arrancó el botiquín de las manos al guardia poco eficiente. Volvió acercarse a la camilla y abrió la caja sobre una mesa, esparciendo en el camino varios de los implementos en su interior. El hombre sacó la mascarilla y la unió al tubo de aire antes de colocarla sobre la cara del niño. Esperó varios segundo hasta ver como su pecho volvía a ascender y bajar nuevamente a un ritmo lento.

El científico se pasó la mano por la frente dejando salir parte de su estrés en un suspiro. Había pensado que está sería la buena, que con Stark había funcionado el suero. Él era el sujeto de prueba que había podido manejarlo por más tiempo sin ningún problema. Los otros sujetos de prueba no se habían encogido y solo se debilitaban, como estaba previsto, pero comenzaban a tener un comportamiento extraño y decaído, hasta durar solo un día con vida antes del primer paró cardíaco. O en el mejor casos, dos días y medio una arritmia cardíaca. En ese último había estado muy cerca de que funcionara, pero la dosis había sido muy baja, según sus cálculos, y provocó un efecto desigual y adverso. Con Stark hubiera pasado algo similar, pero él pasó semanas perfeccionando y mejorando la consistencia del suero para que no tuviera ninguna falla. Al final no había tenido un hombre debilitado y débil, sino a un niño, pero en su opinión eran casi lo mismo, digo si igual no se podía defender ni proteger entonces cual era la diferencia. 

El suero ya estaba listo, sólo necesitaba calibrarlo mejor y eso podría hacerlo revisando al chico y viendo porque estaba sufriendo efectos secundarios tan tarde. Ya habían pasado cuatro días, según sus propios cálculos y las comparaciones con las muestras sangre hechas anteriormente, el cambio ya estaba completamente hecho y su cuerpo ya lo había aceptado.

Después de unos minutos donde pasó comprobando la respiración del chico, para ver que no se detuviera, continuó haciendo las pruebas. Volvió a verificar su pulso, el cual era débil pero persistente. Después mejoraría. Le posó la mano en la frente para luego hacer lo mismo con el cuello y repetir el proceso incrédulo. El chico estaba ardiendo en fiebre, y no necesitaba un termómetro para identificar que eso bien podía ser muy peligroso. Como verificación adicional tomó el termómetro del kit y esperó impaciente el tiempo indicado. 

Su sorpresa no tardo en llegar tras ver la cifra en el medidor. No sabía cómo demonios el chico seguía respirando o como no le había estallado alguna vena, si literalmente estaba prendido en llamas. Su temperatura estaba en 42° C (107.6° F) lo cual era 4 grados sobre lo recomendado y sobre lo que ya se consideraba mortal. O bien el suero le había afectado en algo o solo era una especie de milagro, como en los que él no creía, pero sólo estaba seguro de una cosa, Hammer lo iba a matar si a ese chico le pasaba algo antes de que el pudiera ponerle una mano encima. Si no actuaba rápido el mocoso necesitaría más de un milagro para salirse de esa  y él todavía lo necesitaba para concluir sus cálculos y finalizar el suero.

El científico cogió una intravenosa preparada y se la colocó en el brazo al niño junto con el suero y luego le administró el antifebril. Podría habérsela colocado directamente pero prefería aplicársela lentamente en el suero, para que después el cambio de temperatura no fuera tan brusco. Eso debería solucionarlo por un rato, pero no iba a detener los síntomas a largo plazo, sólo disminuir su temperatura lo cual debería facilitarle la respiración. El guardia que lo trajo dijo que lo encontró casi inconsciente y que había vomitado. Todo eso podría ser simples efectos secundarios, que en este caso habrían sido un poco drásticos, pero prefería comprobarlo él mismo para completar su informe.

Sin mucho reparo el científico le extrajo sangre al niño y lo echó en un frasco hermético. Para examinarla correctamente le iba a tomar alrededor de una hora y no podría hacerlo ahí. Tenía que ser en su laboratorio personal y no en este, que antiguamente era utilizado con sujetos de prueba para crear al soldado perfecto. Era irónico si lo pensaba de esa manera, antes querían crearlo, y ahora él mismo solo quería debilitarlo para incapacitarlo. Ahora Necesitaba a alguien que vigilará al niño. Si se despertaba, fácilmente podría dañar los equipos e intentar escapar de una manera ridícula. En otro caso también podría tener algún cambio lamentoso en su ausencia y simplemente acabar muriendo. No podía permitir que nada le pasara, ahora mismo él era la clave para perfeccionar su proyecto, el suero. Era el único que había llegado tan lejos y por algún motivo había terminado en condiciones diferentes a los demás, a lo cual tampoco podía decir con presición porque ocurrió. Si solo había querido debilitar las células como con los demás y al final solo retrocedieron.

Dejando todo ese lío de pensamientos y sus propias hipótesis atrás, sujetó bien el recipiente hermético y atravesó el umbral de la puerta reforzada.

"Vigila al niño, y avísame de cualquier cambio" le dijo mientras se retiraba sabiendo que iba a seguir sus órdenes.

El científico pasó cerca de una hora y media encorvado junto al microscopio comparando minuciosamente ambas muestras y anotando las diferencias. Así fue como lo sorprendió Hammer cuando entró sin ningún reparo.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Y a ti que te pasa?" Dijo el científico sorprendido, al que casi se le había caído una de las laminas de vidrio con la muestra. "Por último hubieras tocado la puerta antes de entrar así" dijo irritado colocando cuidadosamente la lámina en la platina del microscopio y echándole un vistazo a la muestra actual.

"Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí." Vociferó enojado acercándose hacia la mesa de trabajo donde estaba el otro hombre "tuvo que avisarme uno de los guardias para enterarme de que Stark casi se muere a tu cuidado"

"No estaba a mi cuidado" se defendió el acusado.

"¡Ah claro! Ahora te haces el inocente. El chico estuvo contigo ayer. Dejo que le hagas tus pruebas o revisiones, y luego que ¡al otro día lo encuentro inconsciente en uno de los laboratorios, con quien sabe que puesto." Le gritó sin poder comprender cómo el otro no lo entendía. 

"Es un antifebril y un suero común y corriente, solo son para bajarle la fiebre y rehidratarlo..." le explicó enderezándose en su puesto y dándole la cara a Hammer "escucha, ayer Stark estaba perfectamente bien, ya llevaba varios días desde el suero y no había tenido ningún efecto secundario ni rechazo a este, pero hoy..." El científico se mordió ligeramente el labio interrumpiéndose a sí mismo,  no del todo seguro de confiarle todo a Justin.

"¿Qué? ¿comenzó a tener efectos secundarios?" Preguntó sarcástico con interés levantando una de sus cejas.

"Bueno no, pero eso fue lo que pensé que eran al principio" dijo y recogió una de las hojas con apuntes entre el lío desordenado. "Todo estaba bien ayer e incluso también revisé las muestras de sangre y se veía exactamente como los días anteriores"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" Preguntó perdiendo la paciencia, sin entender el punto.

"Bueno el caso es que hoy cuando se enfermó también le saqué unas muestras" dijo moviendo sus manos con ansiedad a sus costados "no era algo que debiera pasar y de hecho era muy poco probable... Pero su organismo está tratando de rechazar el suero, aún días después de estar mezclados volviéndose casi homogéneos."

Hammer pareció mirarlo en shock por unos segundos antes de retomar brevemente el ritmo "entonces debido al rechazo o lo que sea, me estás diciendo que él chico se enfermó en pocas horas y casi muere"

"¡Es más complicado que eso!" Exclamó el científico señalando un punto clave en los apuntes que sujetaba. Al ver que la expresión del otro continuaba en blanco procedió a explicarle "el suero implementado en Stark no combina al 100% su sangre con el, lo que ya en sí, lo diferencia de los demás casos. Este es casi indetectable sin el conocimiento adecuado, por lo cual cualquiera podría pensar que es la misma composición en su sangre. El caso es que al no ser lo mismo pueden tener ligeros efectos o contraposiciones."

"Es lo mismo que dije, sólo que con toda tu terminología científica, simplemente lo rechazó" 

"No es lo mismo" dijo una vez más exasperado "Los glóbulos blancos en su organismo tratan de rechazar la sustancia extraña, lo cual en parte le causa su malestar. Si sus glóbulos blancos acaban eliminando el suero, que hasta ahora no esta siendo cien porciento compatible... digamos que su cuerpo no podría manejar el cambio brusco de sustancias eso sin implicar la regulación de su ADN" Explicó vertiginoso y se detuvo al ver la mirada que le daba, como si le hubieran brotado tres cabezas "Ahora sus defensas están tratando de eliminar el suero, y cómo Stark claramente tuvo el efecto de volverse más pequeño, la eliminación de este en su organismo terminaría matándolo." Le explicó de forma lenta y con palabras súper básicas.

"Si le llega a pasar algo a Anth-"

"Por favor Hammer no pongas palabras en tu boca que no vas a cumplir. Stark va a estar bien, puedo volver a regularlo o existe la posibilidad que su cuerpo lo maneje por sí solo sin causar ningún daño; de ahí la fiebre"

"Eso espero" gruño no del todo contento.

"No hay nada que temer" le dijo confiado embozando una sonrisa descarada.

"Pero sí mucho que perder, por si no te lo recuerdas" le dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando sus puños a los costados.

"Es-"

"¡Señor!" Se asomó un guardia jadeante por la puerta. Miró nervioso a los dos individuos y luego se forzó a continuar "el chico de la enfermería comenzó a agitarse violentamente y a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos no se despierta."

"¡Mierda! Está convulsionando" murmuró agitado volviendo a colocar sus notas en su lugar y moviéndose al refrigerador lleno de sus proyectos y versiones del suero "cuanto tiempo lleva así?" Pregunto dando una mirada de reojo al guardia, sobre su hombro, sin perder el enfoque en lo que estaba buscando.

Si el chico estaba teniendo convulsiones podría ser mucho más peligroso de lo que fue su caso con la fiebre. Las reacciones de ese tipo solo indican que hay algo malo que el funcionamiento nervioso o algún fallo en la sinapsis de las neuronas. Obviamente su cuerpo ya no iba a adaptarse por sí solo al suero, e iba a necesitar de algo más de ayuda sino quería terminar en otro tipo de sueño aún más profundo. Dependiendo el tiempo que haya estado convulsionando podría simplemente darle un regulador como el que le había aplicado antes de que sucediera el cambio, y el suero simplemente se trataría de adaptar nuevamente al organismo. Eso lo reiniciaría todo y tendría que confiar en que el sistema de Stark si se adaptará bien está vez.

" ... Lo estuvimos tratando de despertar por unos minutos, pero no funcionó" dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo sin perder la mirada agresiva de le daba el científico "Pero está así hace como unos diez minutos, señor" soltó enderezando su postura.

"¡Pero que mierda les pasa a ustedes, granujas! Porque esperaron tanto tiempo para decírmelo, que esperaban ¿qué dejará de respirar?!" Se alteró alzando la voz mientras recriminaba al guardia. Las convulsiones en sí eran muy delicadas, cinco minutos así podrían dañar parte de las neuronas del chico.

"No, señor" respondió dócil el guardia, sin querer manejar más de su ira.

"Mira solo cállate, si? Ahora tengo que solucionar esto" dijo sacando rápido dos de las bolsas con suero antes de moverse a retirar otra de las agujas mariposa.

"Me dijiste que todo estaba bien" le recriminó con la mirada Hammer mientras trataba de enfocarse en todo lo que recogía el científico en las largas zancadas que daba por todo el lugar.

"Y lo estará, eso trató de hacer" dijo frustrado mientras recogía las notas que buscaba. En ellas tenía registros de la primera dosis aplicada. Ahora debía estar seguro de cuanto podía tomar en un cuerpo mucho más pequeño sin causarle ningún deterioro en su sistema. Aunque eso dependía si podía llegar a tiempo, con estos imbéciles avisándole después de tanto tiempo en ese estado, cada segundo podía ser vital para que continuará con vida. 

"Apártate" le dijo al guardia que seguían en el mismo lugar, mientras el corría en dirección a la enfermería con todos los implementos necesarios. Cada segundo sería esencial si quería mantener al niño con vida.


	6. 6. Intento de escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cansado de la espera, planea su propio intento de escape y lo pone en ejecución.

Al fin estaba devuelta en la celda, no era el lugar más apropiado, pero prefería estar ahí antes que en otra parte de ese horrible lugar. Había pasado los dos últimos días en el otro laboratorio sin ningún motivo aparente. Fue el mismo proceso de siempre, donde le extraían a fuerzas parte de su sangre, con el único cambio de dejarlo ahí al terminar. En los dos últimos días lo habían obligado a comer su horrible comida, con el pretexto de que querían que se mejorara. Pero eso solo era una excusa, él se sentía bien y ni siquiera sabía porque lo habían dejado en ese laboratorio en vez de la celda o bien no recordaba cuando había llegado ahí. En ese lugar había tenido algo similar a una cama; bueno una camilla, pero era mucho más cómodo que el suelo. El mayor problema de todo eso fue que siempre había un guardia vigilandolo dentro de la habitación, lo cual era muy incómodo, por no decir escalofriante a pesar de que no tenía mucho que hacer ahí dentro. En ninguna de las ocasiones que lo intentó, el guardia le dirigió la palabra y el único contacto que tuvo fue cuando lo sacaron de ahí para llevarlo a su anterior celda.

Ahora estaba otra vez sólo, con comezón en el brazo y aburrido. Se había pasado las últimas horas contando las pequeñas grietas del techo y memorizando las irregulares manchas de las paredes. Eso solo sirvió para distraerlo un rato, pero al final volvía siempre con la misma pregunta ¿por qué seguía en ese lugar? 

Ya habían pasado 2 días más, cuatro desde que se despertó y todavía nadie lo había sacado de ahí. Tony nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera de su casa y tan lejos de su familia. En las otras ocasiones no había tardado más de dos días en volver a su hogar, ya sea porque su padre pagó por él o porque quienes lo tenían eran unos idiotas que no lo supervisaban ni sabían atar bien unas cuerdas. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar y los sujetos de ahí eran todo menos amigables con él y no les gustaba que hablara a menos que le dieran la palabra, cosa que casi nunca pasaba. Tony solo quería volver a casa.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que iba a ser paciente y que no se desesperaría, pero ya no aguantaba estar ahí. Tony simplemente ya había perdido la esperanza luego de cuatro días. Tal vez no era mucho tiempo y estaba siendo muy negativo, pero cada hora se sentía como un infierno en el que lo mantenían atrapado. No tenía nada que hacer, ni con quien hablar, las únicas veces que salía era para que le extrajeron sangre; lo cual odiaba cada segundo, y se iba a volver loco si seguía viendo las mismas paredes grisáceas por otra semana. ¡Ya no aguantaba más!.

Tal vez no lo podían encontrar y esos sujetos lo habían escondido muy bien o quizás simplemente ya nadie lo estaba buscando y todo el tiempo se hizo falsas ilusiones. Era poco probable que Jarvis dejará de buscarlo aún cuando no contaba con mucho apoyo, pero y si simplemente se cansó también y lo había dejado de buscar. Después de todo, ya habían pasado mucho más días de lo normal para hallarlo y no había podido ver ningún avance o alguna inquietud en los guardias. Si ya no volviera a su casa nunca, lo más probable es que Jarvis se retiraría o dejaría su empleo. Su mayor trabajo en la mansión era cuidarlo y de vez en cuando vigilarlo de que no desarmara los electrodomésticos de la cocina. Oh bueno, Jarvis simplemente podría trasladarse a otro lugar y cuidar de otro niño, uno que no le causará tantas molestias y que no desapareciera de forma patética sin siquiera recordar como había llegado ahí. Entonces él si podría volver a estar feliz sin preocuparse de Tony y con una vida más serena adecuada para su edad.

Entonces sí, sí habia perdido la esperanza de que lo estuvieran buscando, pero eso no significa que él no pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. Saldría por su propia cuenta; un escape, y finalmente se marcharía de ahí. Claro pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, ya que no tenía muchos medios de escape y eso no le garantizaba una salida fácil, pero valdría la pena intentarlo.

Al siguiente día Tony puso su plan en marcha. Su idea era muy básica y tal vez un poco precipitada, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en la noche cuando el sueño no lo alcanzó. Ya sabía que normalmente le traían comida dos veces al día, temprano en la mañana sacándole de su dormitar y en algún punto de la tarde. También había tomando en cuenta de que fuera de su celda solo había un guardia, así que lo único que debía hacer era llamar su atención y dejar su salida libre. 

Después de regresar del laboratorio como era costumbre, Tony esperó impaciente a lo largo de una hora antes de levantarse de su rincón. Se dirigió al lavabo y sacó tras este su anterior prenda de ropa, la camisa blanca que le quedaba grande. Sin mucho reparo la acomodó tapando la única salida de agua en el lavamanos y abrió el grifo. El agua comenzó a desbordarse tan pronto no halló una salida y Tony, según lo planeado, se colocó en la esquina más cercana a la puerta, fuera del rango de visión de quien ingresara.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos, los cuales Tony se los pasó contando tranquilamente y observando el silencioso avance del líquido a través de la separación de la puerta y el piso. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo más para que entrará un guardia confundido por la puerta y en el preciso momento en que se apartó del umbral, Tony se apresuró como pudo, teniendo en cuenta la condición de su pierna, y atravesó rápidamente la puerta. No llegó a dar unos cuantos pasos afuera antes de que fuera tomado de la cintura por otro guardia con cara enojada y percatarse de su error de cálculo. Él solo recordaba haber visto a uno en sus primeros días, pero ahora habían dos. Tras unos cuantos gritos y una que otra sacudida de parte de ellos, fue llevado nuevamente al laboratorio mientras limpiaban todo su desastre y como no todo era perfecto, no lo dejaron ir sin antes darle su castigo y golpeándolo unas cuantas veces.

Dos días después lo volvieron a buscar a su celda, pero está vez no era no para ir al laboratorio. El tipo de traje lo acompañó por el pasillo hasta un taller y luego le había ordenado que trabajara y construyera el plano de alguna arma en la que no se molestó en ver. Tony no tardó en negarse agitando su cabeza negativamente con terquedad, sin prestarle atención a las insistencia de Hammer. Al final solo consiguió colmar la paciencia del sujeto y que uno de sus guardias lo volviera a golpear. Tras eso, mientras Tony recuperaba el aliento y trataba de dejar de derramar más lágrimas frente a estos sujetos, Hammer se le acercó tomando su barbilla con falsa ternura.

"No te pongas así Anthony, tú te lo buscaste, era tan simple como decir que sí ... ahora, mañana te volveré a hacer la misma pregunta y quizás si cooperas con nosotros te deje para que el Doc, traté tus heridas" le dijo con suavidad casi en una burla y al no encontrarse con los ojos del chico, le apretó la barbilla y afianzó su voz "¿quedó claro?"

Tony trató de no mirarlo directamente y sin encontrar su voz solo asintió rigidamente y se sintió agradecido cuando no dijo más nada y solo lo volvieron a llevar a su celda. Tony se recostó contra la pared más cercana y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza. Se sentía frustrado e insignificante, nunca había sentido que su opinión valiera tan poco o que simplemente no pudiera negarse a hacer las cosas. No podía seguir negándose a hacer lo que ellos le pedían, no podía, era mucho y apenas lo había aguantado hoy. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sus brazos se sentían tensos donde sabía que se iban a formar moretones y su mejilla todavía le ardía por uno de los golpes. 

Tony se pasó bruscamente el brazo por la cara limpiando sus lágrimas y presionó su cara contra sus rodillas. La frustración recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Tony no sabía que hacer y mañana lo vendría a buscar de nuevo. Él no quería construir nada para ellos, sólo quería irse de ahí o que lo dejarán solo sin ninguna visita al laboratorio o al taller. A su padre no le gustaría que construyera cosas para otras personas y claro Tony tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco podría aguantar otro día con otra paliza así. Preferiblemente tampoco quería que lo tocarán, pero para eso tendría que cooperar con ellos e ignorar los deseos de su padre junto con los suyos mismos.

Tony clavó sus dedos en su cabello y lo tiró frustrado, apretando sus ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él quien se metiera en problemas? Todo habría sido magnífico si días atrás todo hubiera sido un día de escuela normal, esperando a Jarvis a la salida, parloteando sobre lo fácil que era su clase y sus talleres, estudiando algunos ejercicios que todavía no le pasaban o escabullendose al taller con su papá y finalmente cenando todos juntos en la mesa comiendo felices lo que sea que les 'haya preparado Jarvis. Ese pudo haber sido su día si no se lo hubieran llevado a este lugar, y aunque las cenas no siempre eran todas juntas en familia o precisamente felices, él se conformaba, era parte de su rutina y lo aceptaba. Pero ahora sólo lo habían traído hasta aquí ¿para qué? ¿Qué construyera algo? Él ni siquiera era el mejor haciéndolo, sabía cómo iban las piezas, como graficar algún diseño e interpretarlo, pero aún así cometía errores. Su papá era mucho mejor en eso, él era un experto y Tony era ... era Tony, y hacía su mejor esfuerzo aunque no fuera suficiente. No podía traicionar a su padre y a todo su trabajo sólo para sentirse mejor. Pero... Pero él quería salir de ahí, ese era su plan y todavía seguía en pie.

Si no obedecía a esos sujetos, después podrían vigilarlo más tiempo o dejarlo muy lastimado y entonces no podría tratar de escapar y tendría que quedarse ahí para siempre. No podría seguir así, él iba a cooperar y ayudarle a esos sujetos o sino nunca volvería a casa. Y si su padre no quería pagar para que lo rescataran y quería que saliera por sus propios medios o simplemente ya no le importaba, entonces lo haría, Tony les ayudaría para luego poder salir de ahí. Si no le causaba ningún problema a esos sujetos, ellos dijeron que le iban a tratar sus heridas y la verdad es que Tony quería que le revisarán su pierna, todavía le dolía pero lo que más le preocupaba era el vendaje, estaba sucio y tenía manchas de sangre, que no sabían si eran viejas o actuales. Le preocupaba que eso se pudiera infectar o se pusiera muy feo. Sólo tenía que tener un buen comportamiento mañana y podría continuar con su plan, nada difícil, ahora solo tendría que calmarse y reposar bien.

Al día siguiente volvieron a llevar a Tony al taller y Hammer lo cuestionó nuevamente. Tony le dijo que sí construiría para él, pero que aún no era tan bueno e iba a necesitar ayuda. Fue una mentira blanca, pero tenía que lograr retrasar su avance de algún modo, y que mejor que fingir ignorancia con sus herramientas y retrasarlos. Él le creyó y buscó a uno de esos soldados que tenía conocimiento de soporte eléctrico y electrónica. No sabía mucho sobre armar cosas, pero sabía conceptos básicos y como se utilizaban las herramientas. Después dejaron a Tony solo con su nuevo compañero de trabajo, junto con un plano de un misil, el cual no tenía el nombre del autor o la empresa. Trabajó cerca de dos horas junto al científico callado, el cual sólo le hablaba para explicarle los componentes o cualquier cosa que preguntara, luego vinieron a revisar su avance. 

El tipo de vestimenta elegante elogió su buen trabajo en el medio motor que estaba armado sobre el mostrador y le dijo que iba a continuar después. Luego cumplió su palabra y lo llevó al laboratorio donde el científico le aplicó un ungüento sobre sus ematomas y le limpió la pierna para luego cambiarle el bendaje. 

Tony mantuvo su buen comportamiento por otros 4 días esperando alguna oportunidad para escaparse. La actitud de sus captores no cambio había él, a pesar de que ya no les causaba problemas, así que tuvo que intentarlo de todas formas aunque sus posibilidades fueran bajas. Ese día bien no tenía planeado nada, pero se había lastimado con un destornillador de punta plana, cuando se le había resbalado y se llegó a herir una mano. Su nuevo compañero de trabajo le dijo que si terminaban de trabajar el motor y reajustaban las válvulas lo llevaría él mismo al laboratorio. Tony a pesar de su mano herida terminó lo que estaba haciendo y dejó que su "compañero", del cual ni se sabía el nombre, y los otros guardias lo llevarán al laboratorio. 

El científico continuaba en el laboratorio, como siempre, y Tony pensaba que ese hombre se la pasaba todo el rato ahí, porque nunca lo había visto en otro lugar, aunque no es como si él mismo conociera mucho de donde sea que estuviera. El científico le desinfectó la herida y le puso en silencio una bendita para luego girarse y tomar unos apuntes. Ahí fue cuando Tony vio su oportunidad, los guardias que lo escoltaban estaban dentró de la habitación flotando a sus espaldas sin tocarlo, el científico estaba distraído preguntándole como se lastimó a su compañero de trabajo y Tony ya se había fijado en que la puerta no estaba cerrada, sólo bastaría que alguien la empujada para abrirla.

Lo pensó bien unos segundos y movió su pierna izquierda casi impercectiblemente, probando su vendaje. Estaba apretado y no dolía tanto como antes, el resistiría. 

Tony saltó de la mesa, que no era muy alta, cayendo lejos del alcance de los guardias fornidos y en su mejor pierna. Sin mucho pensarlo se lanzó corriendo y empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas para correr en la dirección contraria por la que había venido en el pasillo. Por ahí, sólo habían celdas y el taller, ya lo sabía por experiencia. Tony era consiente de que los guardias iban tras él, podía escuchar sus pasos casi pisandole los talones, pero él era pequeño y escurridizo, sólo necesitaba perderlos para encontrar una salida. Tony se metió por un pasillo más amplio y que podía fácilmente ser confundido con una sala. Se apresuró a subir las escaleras al final del corredor, sin tropezada con ningún peldaño, en su apresurada carrera. Sus pulmones le ardían por el esfuerzo, su vendaje le dolía y podía escuchar el eco de los pasos de los guardias en la escalera, no podría aguantar mucho a ese paso. 

Tony se fue fijando presuroso en todas las puertas por las que pasaba, pero la mayoría tenían ese panel al cual había que ingresarle un código que él no conocía. Así que cuando dobló en una esquina y vio una puerta que solo tenía una perilla, no dudó en abrirla y meterse dentro apoyando su cuerpo contra esta. 

Tony jadeó por aire y se desplomó contra la puerta sin darle tanta importancia a la oscuridad del cuarto. Contuvo el aliento cuando escuchó las pasos y bramidos enojados de los guardias, pero se relajó al escuchar como continuaban corriendo por el pasillo sin saber su verdadera ubicación. Tony tenía miedo, su corazón parecía querer salirse de su caja torácica y ya no sabía que hacer. No esperaba haber llegado tan lejos. En su nada bien ejecutado plan, solo pensó que terminaría en la puerta directo a la salida. Pero no, ahora él estaba en un cuarto oscuro con olor a detergente y húmedad, que lo más probable era el cuarto del servicio de limpieza.

Ahora solo cuatro personas lo estaban buscando y si esperaba mucho tiempo ocultó, entonces ellos tendrían tiempo de decírle a los demás y lo estarían buscando muchas más personas, que bloquearían las salidas y tal vez comenzarían a revisar los cuartos. Entonces si lo encontrarían. Primero tendría que terminar de recuperar el aliento para estar listo para dar otra carrera y su pierna le dolía mucho más que antes, podía sentir como le palpitaba dolorosamente al ritmo de su pulso. Mientras corría había estado muy asustado, mucho más que en este instante, y no lo había sentido tanto, pero ahora no sabía si era capaz de volver a hacerlo. Tony sabía que si se quedaba ahí iba a encontrarlo tarde o temprano, pero si salía también podían atraparlo y luego hacerle daño. En ninguna de las ocasiones le iba a resultar bien, solo era un niño listo contra un monton de guardias. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Había pensado que salir de ahí sería tan fácil y que no le costaría nada encontrar la salida. Y no era tan fácil como pensaba y ahora estaba en un armario de servicio sin saber dónde estaba la salida y sin saber que hacer. Él solo quería salir de ahí, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué lo querían a él cuando habían tantas personas que podían hacer lo mismo y mejor? Tal vez era su mala suerte o algo malo que había hecho. 

De todas formas él se había metido solo en todo esto y ahora tenía que tomar una desición. No podía rendirse después de llegar tan lejos solo porque tenía miedo. Ya había llegado muy lejos él solo y si se detenía ahora, jamás tendría otra oportunidad así. Sólo tenía que salir y correr hacia alguna salida y con suerte, todavía no estarían bloqueadas.

Tony se levantó nervioso y pegó su oreja a la puerta para tratar de oír afuera. No oyó nada en el pasillo, tampoco lo hizo en los próximos cinco minutos donde dudó si girar el pomo o no. Tony se impulsó a sí mismo recordándose que debía ser valiente, como el capitán América. Él no había detenido y derrotado a Hydra ocultandose como un cobarde tras una puerta. No, el capitán América había luchado valientemente sin temor por lo que era correcto y no se había detenido hasta lograrlo. Ahora Tony solo tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Con una nueva renovación Tony tragó profundo y abrió la puerta despacio, asomando su cabeza y revisando el perímetro. No había nadie. Sin dudarlo tanto está vez, Tony corrió por el pasillo por el que había venido y dobló en la primera esquina. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente su pecho y sus nervios estaban de punta. En uno de sus giros apresurados se encontró con un grupo de guardias armados que revisaban una habitación. Asustado Tony paró de bruces y se giró lo más pronto que pudo, aunque no fue lo siguiente rápido y captó la mirada de uno de ellos en él. 

"¡allá está el mocoso!" 

"¡¿Dónde?!"

"Atrapenlo"

Tony corrió tan fuerte como sus pies pudieran llevarlo mientras escuchaba los pasos veloces tras él. Esta era una mala idea, esos hombres estaban armados y Tony no tenía con que protegerse, solo tenía su mente para idear algo, lo cual no sería suficiente. Luchando contra el pánico que se sentaba en él, Tony echó un vistazo rápido sobre su hombro para ver si podía perderlos. Estaban lejos, no lo suficiente, pero tendría algo de tiempo. Cuando giró su cabeza de nuevo no tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que pasó antes de que sintiera el golpe cuando chocó contra algo, al doblar otra esquina. Adolorido Tony cayó sobre su propio trasero aferrandose a la tela opositora entre sus manos. El olor de colonia cara no tardo en llegar cuando entró en sus sentidos y inmediatamente supo que había pasado. Había chocado contra uno de ellos mientras se aseguraba de no tener a los demás tras él y no podía ser nada menos que el líder.

La frustración lleno su pecho y la realidad se le asentó de frente, tan clara que le daban ganas de llorar solo de rabia. Lo habían atrapado y había echado a perder su escape, su única forma de revelarse y volver a su casa. La rabia recorrió su pequeño cuerpo y un odio hacia estas personas que lo retenían. ¿por qué no lo dejaban irse y ser feliz?. Tony nunca antes se había sentido tan enojado con alguien y en ese momento solo deseó causarle algún daño por restringirlo y alejarlo de su familia. Tal vez eso lo motivo actuar, pero la verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo bien antes de actuar, fue más un impluso. 

En pocos segundos Tony estaba apretando las manos en la cara tela del pantalón de Hammer y se encontró mordiéndole la pierna cuando trataron de agarralo. Aplicó toda su fuerza en su mandíbula y sintió el sabor cobrizo en su boca. Escuchó el grito áspero de Hammer seguido de un gruñido y una sacudida bruzca de su pierna que lo sacó de su ensoñación haciendo que retrocediera estupefacto. Una mancha oscura se hizo presente en su ropa esparciéndose sin prisa. Antes de que Tony saliera de su shock por sus acciones y se disculpara, una patada no tardó en llegarle al estómago acompañado de una cadena de insultos.

El sujeto de traje elegantes, que normalmente se mostraba reservado y reacio a tocarlo a parte de la burlas, ésta vez le aplicó él mismo su castigo; golpeándolo, mientras sus guardias y los otras que los habían alcanzado, solo presenciaban. Varios de sus golpes se centraron en su pierna vendada causándole un dolor insoportable al niño en su herida, con la terrible sensación como si se la estuvieran abriendo nuevamente. Tony por más que aguantó no pudo evitar llorar frente a esos sujetos y se cubrió lo más posible de sus ataques. Luego todo pasó en un flash por su mente, no supo cuando lo volvieron a dejar en su celda, ni fue consiente de cuando se envolvió sobre sí mismo en una esquina hasta caer en los brazos del Morfeo, donde ya no sentía más dolor.

Dos días más tarde Tony se encontraba recostado contra una de las paredes de su celda. Después de que había atacado al sujeto elegante, no lo habían vuelto a buscar más para llevarlo al taller. Tony quería sentirse por una parte feliz por eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado por su conducta. Ellos eran los malos y él no había estado mal en querer salir, pero no era bueno que fuera atacando a los demás a su gusto y mucho menos mordiéndolos. Una vez se había peleado con un niño de su grado en la escuela y lo había golpeado sin pensarlo dos veces. Jarvis lo había regañado en casa y le había explicado que no debía golpear a las personas y que esas no eran las acciones de un buen niño. Tony sabía que esos tipos no eran de su edad y que él se estaba defendiendo, pero aún así se sentía mal al haber herido a un adulto, aunque no fuera buena persona.

Tony se rascó el brazo ansioso y se lo volvió a inspeccionar molesto. En el interior de la muñeca tenía algo insertado en la piel, que le causaba comezón y ni siquiera sabía que era. No se podía ver a simple vista, pero él podía sentirlo dentro de su brazo y si se pasaba el dedo por encima, también podía sentirlo. Era molesto y no recordaba tenerlo antes. Tony no quería nada raro dentro de él y menos algo tan molesto, así que como en muchas ocasiones anteriores volvió a tratar de sacarlo. Intentó sacarlo con sus propios dedos y rasguñó su piel frustrado. Luego de no ver ningún progreso, como con todos sus intentos previos, Tony solo intento usar sus dientes, pero no llegó a mucho, ya que no se atrevía a tratar de arrancar parte de su propia piel. 

Tony miró apretando los labios a su brazo lleno de aruñones y lo comenzó golpear con su otra mano enojado. ¿por qué no podía tener nada de lo que él quería? Su libertad, Jarvis, su familia y ahora por último solo quería comodidad sin nada extraño en su brazo. ¿Era malo querer todo eso de vuelta? Tener nuevamente una vida normal de vuelta. Sólo quería que lo sacarán de ahí y que lo rescataran, pero nadie parecía querer hacer eso.

La cosa de su brazo comenzó a parpadear ligeramente en un color rojo y Tony detuvo su ataque en su brazo. Tony se alarmó pensando que su brazo podía tener un explosivo y lo alejó lo más posible de él. Después de unos segundos que no pasará nada, volvió a mirarlo y se pateó mentalmente a sí mismo. Si hubiera explotado no hubiera importado que tanto se alejara, si igual hubiera desaparecido con él.

Tony observó curioso los parpadeos que hacia la luz. Parpadeaba intermitente tres veces antes de volverse más lento y repetir el mismo ciclo. Tony pudo reconocer el patrón como un mensaje codificado.

Era una señal de ayuda, un S.O.S.

Tony miró asustado el dispositivo de su brazo. ¿Y sí ese sujetos le habían puesto un rastreador o una alarma y él lo había activado?, eso definitivamente sería malo y Tony no recordaba tener eso en el brazo antes de llegar ahí. De esa manera nunca podría escapar y si lo hiciera lo encontrarían al instante.

Alarmado Tony volvió a agitar su brazo varias veces y luego lo rasguñó. No quería que esos tipos lo andarán monitoreado, solo quería largarse y regresar a casa. Paró de rasguñarse viendo que la única diferencia eran varias marcas más que le ardían en un color rojo furioso. Tony asustado golpeó su brazo varias veces y luego el parpadeo se detuvo. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho y se fue a su esquina a tratar de dormir antes de que lo volvieran a buscar. Tony llevó las rodillas más cerca de su pecho y ocultó su cara ahí. Sus pequeños mechones de pelo le cubrían parte de la luz y el resto lo hacía sus rodillas. No era una posición cómoda, pero era la única manera que podía conciliar sueño y de esa manera se sentía seguro.


	7. 7. Lo encontramos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter recibe un mensaje, donde le avisan que ya saben el paradero de su mentor. Ahora solo debe pensar en la mejor manera de llegar allá para rescatarlo.

Peter miró su teléfono por lo que debía ser la quinta vez en el día. La pantalla seguía intacta, todavía seguía sin tener ningún mensaje. Volvió a prestar atención a su maestra de química y minutos después regresó a verificar la pantalla del móvil.

"Pss, pss, psst... Peter" le susurró Ned desde su puesto junto a él.

"Mhm" emitió distraído el castaño.

"Presta atención a la clase o la maestra se podría dar cuenta" le regañó su amigo mientras daba una mirada nerviosa a la profesora, quien continuaba explicando la materia.

"Sólo verificaba si tenía algún mensaje" trató de explicar el joven mientras dejaba el teléfono y giraba despreocupado uno de sus lápices.

"Amigo, haces eso todos los días" le susurró Ned "No me digas que te conseguiste una novia" bromeó embozando una sonrisa burlona y levantando las cejas sujestivamente.

"¿Qué? Claro que no... sólo verificaba si el equipo había escrito algo" se apresuró en contestar Peter. No sabía de donde su amigo sacaba tan locas ideas.

"¿Los Vengadores?" Se acercó a susurrarle en el oído en voz baja, casi cayéndose de su asiento en el proceso.

"Sí, todavía no lo encontramos y han pasado dos semanas" dijo preocupado lanzándole una mirada a su amigo antes de fijar su vista en un punto fijo en la mesa y recordarse minuciosamente. Dos semanas y cinco días. Había pasado tanto tiempo y todavía no había ningún indicio del señor Stark. Uno de los pocos que sabía sobre la desaparición del la señor Stark, fuera de los Vengadores era Ned, sólo porque era su mejor amigo y notó inmediatamente su decaimiento donde tuvo que explicárselo. A Peter le sorprendió que al día siguiente de su desaparición no fuera premisa en las noticias, sino más bien al parecer los Vengadores no lo habían sacado a relucir. Una noticia había comentado sobre la falta de la presencia pública de Tony Stark ya que eso no era habitual en él, después se había dado a saber que simplemente le estaba dedicando más tiempo a uno de sus proyectos para la empresa. Se rumoreaba que este último iba a ser extraordinario e innovador y lo más probable que fuera el invento del año y un gran éxito para la empresa. Peter sabía que ese y todos los demás rumores eran falsos y que sólo había sido una mentira blanca de los Vengadores para desviar su atención de millonario para que dejarán de husmear.

"Tranquilo viejo, lo encontraran. Dale tiempo después de todo es Iron Man, estará bien" trató de animarle Ned, mostrando una sonrisa para darle confianza.

"Pero también es una persona y está sin su armadura... y ha pasado mucho tiempo" le dijo Peter expresando parte de el miedo que le había estado rondando en su mente estos últimos días.

"Leeds, Parker, ¿todo bien allá atrás?" Les llamó la atención la maestra dirigiéndoles su aguda mirada azul.

"Yo... sólo le explicaba a Ned... él no lo entendía muy bien" soltó de manera torpe el castaño. Él era el peor mintiendo, pero aún así trató de ser convincente.

"Si tiene alguna duda señor Leeds, levante la mano para responderle y no interrumpa la clase" declaró manteniendo su voz firme, dando a entender que no quería que se repitiera la ocasión.

Ned murmuró una disculpa y luego continuó tomando apuntes antes de decirle a Peter en susurro "¿por qué tenía que ser yo el que no entendía?"

"No me hubiera creído si le decía que era yo" contestó con una sonrisa Peter y le lanzó una mirada divertida.

Peter comenzó a tomar a apuntes para ponerse al tanto de la clase y cuando menos se lo esperaba vibró su teléfono. Peter miró disimuladamente el mensaje y se paralizó mientras su cerebro procesaba todo lo que acababa de leer.

"Maestra no me siento muy bien" dijo Peter parándose de su puesto y arrugado su cara para complementar su actuación.

"¿Qué le pasa ahora Parker?"dijo la maestra no muy convencida.

"Me duele mucho el estómago y la cabeza... creo que podría a vomitar" fingió una pequeña arcada tapándose la boca con su mano. Sinceramente se le daba muy mal mentir y esperaba parecer algo convincente y claro no ayudaba la mirada rara que le lanzaba Ned.

La maestra suspiró audiblemente antes de responder "muy bien valla a refrescarse la cara al baño, luego pase por la enfermería para que lo revisen y no se olvide de regresar con el pase." Le lanzó una mirada suave al considerar la condición del chico. Peter tenía suerte de que su profesora de química no fuera tan estricta como las demás, pero no quería tentar su suerte y aún así se arriesgó.

"Preferiría llamar a casa a que me vinieran a buscar, deje mi medicamento allá " dijo Peter manteniendo la mentira. Mai lo iba a matar cunado lo descubriera, pero todo fuera por su causa.

"¿Estás medicado?" Peter asintió brevemente "bien, recoja sus cosas y valla a la dirección y ahí se pondrá en contacto con su tutor"

"Gracias" le dijo mientras tomaba su mochila.

Peter comenzó a entrar varios de sus cuadernos en su mochila junto con sus lápices y le dio una mirada a Ned.

"¿Alguna cosa de araña?" Le Preguntó preocupado.

"No exactamente." Se abstuvo a dar la versión larga de la historia. Después se lo podría explicar otro día o por un mensaje de texto.

"¿Una misión?" continuó insistiendo Ned y al ver la cara de su amigo prosiguió "Peter tenemos prueba de esto mañana."

"Tú solo cubreme, ya me se la materia" le susurró de manera que no llamara la atención.

"Pero apenas has prestado atención a la clase" dijo haciendo un gesto y mirándolo seriamente.

Peter terminó de guardar su estuche de lápices antes de decir "Ned esto es importante... ya lo encontraron tengo que ir a ayudar... Después te llamo" se despidió rápido para avanzar por el salón de clases.

Peter se acercó a la puerta donde la profesora le dio una mirada extraña antes de hablar "¿todo en orden?"

"Sí, yo le dije a Ned para que me prestara sus apuntes más tarde"

"Que se mejore señor Parker" le dijo cuando iba saliendo.

Peter caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta alejarse lo suficiente del aula de clases y de ahí salió corriendo hasta su casillero. Entró los cuadernos que no necesitaba y solo ocupaban espacio en su mochila y cogió su traje. Peter cerró su locker y corrió por el pasillo hasta encontrar las escaleras que llevaban hasta la azotea. Se supone que nadie debería ir por ahí a menos que sea personal de la escuela, pero nadie lo estaba mirando y ahí se ahorró tiempo. Allá se cambió y se puso el traje dentro de un cuarto de reparaciones a los ventiladores. Peter se lanzó del tejado y comenzó a balancearse en el aire con sus telarañas hasta el complejo de los Vengadores.

"Peter, deberías estar en la escuela" le dijo Karen.

"Sí, pero debo ir con los Vengadores, si me apuro tal vez pueda acompañarlos y no tener que balancearme hasta allá" comentó distraído frunciendo el ceño levemente, hoy en día todos cuestionaban lo que él hacía, porque simplemente no lo dejaban ayudar.

"Al jefe no le gustará que haya desobedecido una de sus reglas, aunque sea para rescatarlo" dijo inusualmente seria la IA amigable.

"Bueno puede enojarse conmigo todo lo que quiera, pero después de que lo traiga sano y salvo" dijo obstinado. ya en este punto no iba a retractarse, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo.

"Ok, ¿cuál es el informe de Viernes?" preguntó Peter tras unos segundos.

"Hace unos minutos recibió una señal de un antiguo sensor de movimiento del jefe, era uno de los que antiguamente utilizaba con la Mark 42. Este tenía un rastreador incorporado y se activó unos minutos, antes de desaparecer la señal." Respondió con una voz cansada, demostrando que no estaba de acuerdo con que Peter fuera a dirigirse hacia allá.

"Entonces después de todo el Señor Stark, sí logro mandarnos una señal" dijo sin poder contener su emoción.

"Una de auxilio exactamente" agregó Karen.

"Entonces esta en peligro mortal" se alarmó Peter aumentando de manera inconsciente la velocidad de sus balanceos por la ciudad.

"No necesariamente, después de todo el sensor fue el primer diseño y es la única señal que puede emitir" le explicó Karen mostrándole en su máscara una imagen del diseño antiguo.

"Umm, ¿y donde está el Señor Stark exactamente?"

"Se encuentra en Neargun Factory"

"!Que! Eso está a más de 5 horas de aquí" Calculó Peter antes de alarmarse "Eso es muy lejos. No llegaría allá corriendo y balanceándome."

Esta exactamente a 753 km. Llegarías allá en 1 día 8 horas y 45 minutos con tu velocidad actual ¿quieres que fije una ruta?" Le preguntó Karen mostrándole los datos.

"No... Yo mejor me apuraré a llegar al complejo, apuesto a que ellos tienen un plan y llegarán más rápido" dijo esperanzado. Lo más seguro es que el equipo ya se estén preparando para salir, si llegaba rápido podía irse junto a ellos.

"Como desees Peter."

Peter se balanceó rápidamente hasta las afueras de la cede de los Vengadores, en donde se apoyó en el techo de uno de sus edificios y trató de recuperar el aliento.

"Peter, te recomendaría que tomes un descanso, tu pulso está demasiado acelerado y estas teniendo problemas para respirar" le informó la IA preocupada, mientras mostraba sus signos vitales alterados.

"Sí... esa... esa fue una... larga carrera" dijo entre jadeos y miró a su alrededor. Estaba a tan sólo metros de la entrada principal del edificio.

"Llegaste al complejo en tiempo récord Superando por mucho el anterior"

"Los... los llevas registrados" se sorprendió el castaño, descansando ligeramente en la superficie de la pared.

"Estoy programada para registrar todo. Superarse tu récord por 30 minutos"

"Oh, cool... por lo menos los Vengadores... siguen ahí" dijo e inhaló profundamente "creo que me tomaré... un respiro" dijo antes de levantarse un poco la máscara, solo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto su nariz y su boca y dio una bocanada satisfactoria de aire fresco. Tal vez podría tomarse unos minutos para buscar algo que lo hidrate.

Después de descansar por varios minutos Peter bajó del techo e ingresó a uno de los baños públicos y se colocó la ropa normal sobre el traje guardando la máscara dentro de su mochila. Luego fue a una de las máquinas del pasillo y se consiguió una botella de agua, antes de dirigirse al edificio general.

Peter fue a la sala común sin ningún problema y para su sorpresa no se encontraba nadie ahí. Tal vez se juntaron el la sala de reuniones, eso o se habían ido sin él. El chico se dirigió apresurado hacia la sala de juntas y asomó su cabeza por una de las ventanas y vio a los Vengadores dentro. Peter abrió la puerta lentamente para no interrumpir la reunión y solo uno de ellos e  
Se percató de su presencia.

¿Peter?" Dijo sorprendido Bruce.

"Hola a todos, por un momento pensé que había llegado tarde" dijo agitado con la botella en la mano mostrando una sonrisa amigable. Thor le sonrió con cariño pero lo desvaneció al ver la cara de Rhodey.

"¿Peter qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí. Se supone que tienes escuela." Le dijo Rhodey mostrándole una mirada incrédula. Es que acaso el chico no podía mantenerse tranquilo y hacer sus deberes escolares, quedándose fuera de todo esto.

"Les dije que me sentía mal y vine aquí" se avergonzó al comentar. Si lo decía así no sonaba tan bien, pero había sido necesario para llegar rápido. "también voy a ir con ustedes a rescatar al señor Stark" comentó con determinación en su voz mientras pasaba su mirada por todos los miembros en la habitación, para luego detenerla en Rhodey.

"No deberías estar aquí" repitió Rhodey "¿quién te dijo de la señal?"

"Le dije a Viernes que me avisará si había algún cambio" dijo sencillamente Peter y luego acusó en lo que sonaba un tono triste "si no se lo hubiera pedido, no me hubieras avisado."

"Te dije que no quería que te metieras en esto, es peligroso Peter, y esta muy por encima de tu liga. No sabemos quienes son, cuantos son, ni cuales son su verdadero propósito ¿entiendes? Esto es peligroso" le dijo lanzándole una mirada severa al joven, donde Peter también notó la preocupación detrás de ella, pero la ignoró. Él no se iba a dar por vencido, después de todo el Señor Stark, también haría todo para rescatarlo si es que la situación invirtiera, por eso Peter no podía hacerse a un lado, él iba a pelear para sacarlo de ahí.

"Tal ves es hora de dar el siguiente paso y dejarme le a misiones más complejas." Se atrevió a decir fijando su mirada café en los ojos del mayor, desafiándolo.

"Sólo llevas recién dos semanas siendo un vengador" le dijo Vision, desde su extremo en la mesa.

"Si, pero estoy listo para más, puedo manejarlo... ¿por qué no confían en mí?" Se sintió decepcionado ante la negativa de los vengadores. Si bien era cierto que no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo parte oficial en el equipo, pero nunca le habían dado una misión real o le habían dejado acompañar al equipo a sus misiones. Sólo lo dejaban patrullar solo o de vez en cuando era invitado a unirse a uno de ellos en su propia patrulla.

"Peter solo trató de protegerte, es lo que Tony haría, no le gustaría que te expongas a este tipo de cosas" le dijo Rhodey suavizando su mirada.

"No quiero quedarme sentado y ver como van a rescatarlo, quiero estar ahí y ayudarlos a pelear con los malos, darles su merecida golpiza... y también quiero ver al señor Stark" dijo decidido negándose a ceder.

"Eres un niño-"

"Pero estoy listo, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para sacar al señor Stark de ahí. Ya pasaron casi tres semanas y no puedo esperar más." dijo levantando la voz y mostrando toda la preocupación y cariño que sentía por su mentor. Tras eso se sembró un gran silencio dentro de la sala.

"Yo lo apoyo" habló por primera vez Thor.

"¿Qué?" Se sorprendió Bruce.

"Dije que apoyo al niño." Repitió mostrándole apoyo al chico "Si quiere venir, que venga. Tiene el espíritu de un guerrero y quiere ayudar a rescatar a su padre. No le veo nada de malo." Volvió a mostrar una sonrisa y trató de que su ánimo se le contagiar a a sus compañeros.

"Thor esa no es una buena idea" le dijo Rhodey, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de reproche.

"Él no es mi padre" dijo Peter avergonzado con las mejillas teñidas ligeramente en rojo.

"Disculpa si los emparente mal... pero el punto es que el niño puede ayudarnos a sacar al hombre de hierro, rápido mientras peleamos..." Dijo convencido mientras levantaba su puño en el aire.

"Podría ser peligroso con el fuego abierto" comentó visión evaluando la situación.

"Bueno si te preocupa... puede quedarse cerca mío en la batalla, no veo cual es el problema." Propuso Thor encogiéndose de hombros.

"De hecho creo que esa es una buena idea" comentó Bruce mientras se ajustaba las gafas "si lo piensas bien no somos muchos y Thor le echará un ojo. Podría venir con nosotros y ayudarnos. Después de todo no sabemos si habrá código verde."

Rhodey al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo comentó "creo que no queda de otra... Pete, estas dentro" declaró resignado.

"¡Si!" Festejó el chico haciendo un gesto victorioso antes de devolverles la mirada emocionado "prometo que no los defraudare" dijo tomando asiento en una de las enormes sillas forradas "¿Y cuál es el plan?"

"En eso estamos" le respondió Rhodey volviendo a activar el holograma "la señal fue transmitida desde aquí" señaló un edificio en el mapa.

"Una fábrica de tecnología militar abandonada" dijo visión observando detalladamente el edificio.

"Exacto, fue abandonada hace varias décadas atrás, pero no mucho después de eso fue utilizada como una base secreta de Hydra. En estos momentos no ahí nadie de Hydra ahí, fue desmantelada hace años, así que sólo están los sujetos que se llevaron a Tony." Explicó de manera detallada los datos que ya había leído con ayuda de Viernes.

¿Por qué escogerían ese lugar?" Preguntó Bruce.

"Fácil doctor, porque a nadie se le ocurriría buscar en una antigua base enemiga." Le dijo Rhodey.

"Eso y sus paredes están reforzadas para experimentos y otros proyectos. Hacer una entrada forzosa sería mucho más complicado" dijo visión tras haber notado los detalles más fundamentales en el edificio.

"Tendremos que ser sigilosos" comentó con disgusto Thor, a sabiendas de que esa no era su especialidad, sino lo contrario.

"Tengo una idea..." comentó emocionado Peter, inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento "ok, emm, alguien vio esa peli muy viejita de finales de los 80's" dijo Peter.

"No de nuevo" murmuró Rhodey enterrando su cabeza en su Palma.

"No, enserio podría ser una buena idea. Es simple solo tenemos que infiltrar a alguien y que nos de acceso desde adentro" trató de explicar sin enredos Peter.

"Eso es imposible, no podríamos hacer eso. Nos descubrirán en cuestión de segundos" descartó Rhodey.

"Yo podría hacerlo" dijo visión cambiando su apariencia, dejando solo en su puesto a un hombre rubio con un abrigo de lana y unos jeans. La gema en su frente quedó del todo cubierta y su resplandor fue opacado "puedo robar un uniforme y pasar dentro. Luego dejo abierto y ustedes entran."

"¡Sí, eso! ¡Exactamente como de la peli!" Chilló Peter emocionado.

"Bien es suficiente es hora de abordar el quinjet, de ahí repasaremos y puliremos el plan en el camino." Dijo Rhodey levantándose de su asiento.

Peter terminó el contenido de su botella y se colocó la máscara sobre su cara "estoy listo"

"No puedo creer que lleves el traje debajo" suspiró Rhodey mostrando una sonrisa divertida. "Ve a cambiarte araña, nos vemos afuera en tres minutos" le dijo antes de salir con los demás.

Peter entró su ropa en la mochila y la lanzó al sofá mientras salía.

Él iba a salvar al Señor Stark.


	8. 8. Spiderman al rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony es encontrado por un alegre héroe del vecindario y a pesar de toda su desconfianza hacia él, decide que debe acompañarlo si quiere escapar ileso de ese lugar.

Tony retrocedió instintivamente en su esquina al escuchar fuertes pasos por el pasillo. Hoy no lo habían venido a llevar al laboratorio, ni había recibido su segunda comida del día y suponía que todavía debían estar enojados por su intento de escape. Tony en ese momento casi pudo saborear su libertad y claro por eso ahora estaban enfadados con él. Tony ya suponía que se habían cansado de tratarlo y a sus pequeños intentos se escape.

En la celda se escucharon estruendos que provenían desde afuera, luego varios gritos, de los ahora cuatro guardias presentes, que lo custodiaban. En las paredes resonó el ruido de las balas disparadas y varios golpes antes de que el silencio volviera a reinar.

Quizás con suerte no podría entrar ese sujeto, si había derribado a los demás quería decir que estaba muy enfadados con él. Tony esperaba que esa persona no pudiera abrir la puerta por algún fallo de esta o en el mejor de los casos que no se supiera la clave y lo dejarán solo.

Tony escuchó como la pesada puerta era golpeada y se le formaba una gran abolladura, mucho más grande que su propia cara. Tony asustado se encogió más entre la pared y trató de volver a regular su respiración ligeramente. Necesitaba poder permanecer tranquilo y con la mente clara, así tal vez podría intentar huir de ese sujeto, no permitiría que le hicieran daño de nuevo. Cuando sonó el siguiente golpe, la puerta se desprendió con el y un sujeto con traje curioso asomó su cabeza y tras ver al niño entró en la celda. Su traje era rojo y azul cubierto de líneas negras en formas de redes y unos grandes ojos blancos que resaltaba en su vestimenta. Tony lo observó cuidadosamente y se alarmó cunado el sujeto dio un paso vacilante más cerca de él.

"Hey, chic-"

"¡No te acerques!" Le gritó el niño con él cuerpo tenso viendo como detenía su avance por el cuarto.

"Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer daño, vengo a derrotar a los chicos malos." Le explicó Peter al niño. No debía ser muy grande según lo que podía ver, tenía una cabellera castaña algo desaliñado, con los rizos aplacados en su mayor parte y un par de ojos café lo observaban fijamente sin parpadear. Peter detuvo su observación al darse cuenta de que el niño le temía a él y que lo miraba como si fuera a atacarlo en cualquier segundo.

"¿Y qué eres? ¿Una especie de súper héroe?" Preguntó sarcástico en lo que estaba destinado a ser una burla a su traje para aplacar sus nervios, pero sonó un poco resignada y llena de miedo.

"Bueno técnicamente sí, soy Spiderman" se presentó alegre el arácnido. Si sé mostraba amable tal vez eso asustaría menos al niño.

"Claro con nombre secreto y todo, como el capitán América." Se burló de nuevo logrando mantener su voz más firme, pero apretando ligeramente sus rodillas con sus manos. ¿por qué ese tipo se quería hacer pasar por bueno, cuando todos venían con el mismo propósito?

"Niño, no vengo a lastimarte, relájate y déjame ayudarte" volvió a decir Peter haciendo un gesto inofensivo con las manos expuestas para que las viera. Peter creía que eso podría ayudar, lo había visto en un programa con Mai una vez, aunque no recordaba si lo estaban utilizando con un perro o una persona. Bueno de todas formas Peter no se consideró muy bueno con los niños, pero estaba intentando no regarla con este. "Bien... y Hablando de nombres niño, no me has dicho el tuyo." Le dijo de manera casual manteniendo su postura abierta, al ver que su cuerpo seguía tenso.

"Pensé que ya te lo habían informado" trató de burlarse el niño, aunque sonó algo flojo hasta para sí mismo.

"Creí que ya tenías claro que no estoy del lado de los malos, soy el amigable hombre araña, vengo a patearles el trasero a estos sujetos y buscar a alguien. Ahora querrías decirme tu nombre, no me gustaría estar llamándote niño todo el rato, sería una copia." Dijo algo divertido por su propia broma, haciendo referencia al señor Stark.

El señor Stark siempre lo llamaba de esa manera a pesar de que ya no era un chiquillo, al principio eso le molesto un poco a Peter, ya que quería que lo vieran como un igual, se lo protestó varias veces recalcando que ya no era un niño, pero el señor Stark lo continuó llamando así. Peter se resignó a tratar de cambiarlo tras varios intentos, pero después se dio cuenta de que no lo decía rebajándolo o algo por el estilo, sino más bien con cariño y aprecio en su mirada, como con cualquiera de sus otros apodos ingeniosos.

Tony dudó un momento mirando detenidamente al hombre disfrazado frente a él, antes responder sin vacilar en sus palabras "Mi nombre es Andrew, ¿se puede saber a quién vienes a buscar?, otro amigo súper héroe podría ser" el niño no creía en los propósitos de Spiderman.

Peter no se dejó llevar por el tono burlesco de su voz y respondió animado. No podría negar que estaba muy feliz sólo con el hecho de que lo dejarán venir y aún más si confiaban en él para revisar todos los pisos inferiores mientras ellos avanzaban arriba "se podría decir que sí, aunque ahora no cuenta con su armadura"

"¿Una armadura?" Repitió desconcertado por un segundo. Eso no era lo que había esperado que le respondiera, por no decir que sonaba raro e ilógico. Nadie utilizaba una armadura en estos tiempos, eso era raro, incluso para un adulto.

"Mhm ..." emitió Peter a modo de respuesta y al ver la cara expectante del chico le dijo "bueno después te lo explicaré, ahora necesito concentrarme" vio como el chico le dan un asentimiento vacilante y Peter se fijo en los datos que le mostraba Karen, pero ninguno era el que buscaba "Karen, muestra los signos vitales de Andrew..."

"En seguida Peter..." Dijo la IA desde la máscara y tras unos segundos volvió a hablar "a pesar de la posición en la que se encuentra, mis sensores solo pudieron detectar las heridas más graves. Él traje no cuenta con uno más preciso, para eso tendría que estar en un área médica de los vengadores"

"Uhh, estos sujetos son unos monstruos." Dijo al ver los datos que señalaban dos áreas rojas en el cuerpo del niño, al parecer el daño se centraba en su pierna y brazo izquierdo. Obviamente no lo iba a dejar aquí, él iba a rescatar a todos los que pudiera, mientras buscaba al señor Stark, luego los demás Vengadores podrían hacerse cargo y regresarlos a sus hogares. "Muy bien de acuerdo te sacaré de aquí."

"¿Enserio?"

"Por supuesto Andrew, como crees que dejaría a un niño aquí." Contestó de forma inmediata mostrando una respuesta genuina, que logró convencer al chico por un segundo. Tal vez después de todo sí iba a ayudarlo a salir de ahí.

Tony se encogió de hombros alterando su postura alejado las piernas de su pecho. Spiderman se acercó y lo sujeto con cuidado debajo de los brazos antes de sentir como se volvía a tensar listo para protestar.

"No me gusta que me carguen, puedo caminar solo, no soy un bebé" se defendió sin querer estar en contacto con un extraño. Para probar su punto, Tony se paró con movimientos lentos y ayuda de la pared tras suya, que usó como soporte con el brazo.

"Lo siento Andrew, eso está fuera de discusión. Necesitamos atravesar este lugar rápido y no creo que puedas seguirme el paso por mucho tiempo." Le dijo sin mencionar la obviedad de la condición de su pierna. Algo le decía que si lo mencionaba, eso pondría a la defensiva al chico otra vez y Peter no quería perder su pequeño progreso con Andrew "Pero tan pronto salgamos te soltaré y podrás caminar por tu cuenta si quieres" ofreció Peter mirándolo fijamente, esperando que no le tomará mucho tiempo convencerlo, tenía que apurarse para buscar al señor Stark.

"Bueno" murmuró resignado. No iba a rechazar la ayuda cuando le llegaba en bandeja de plata a sus pies. Sólo simplemente no fue así como se imaginó que sería en la ocasión que saliera de ahí y no pudo evitar soltar un comentario al respecto "eres un superhéroe raro"

"El mejor sin duda" comentó Peter divertido por las ocurrencias del niño. Era el primero que no se emocionaba al verlo, así no era como reaccionaban los demás al conocerlo, pero podía estar bien si no era un fanático. Peter lo levantó con cuidado y lo acomodó en su agarre de manera que uno de sus brazos lo asegurará sujetándolo por la espalda y el otro le quedará libre. Las piernas del niño se aferraron a su cintura, en lo que Peter pudo identificar como nervios mal ocultos y sus brazos descansaron alrededor de sus hombros.

"¿Todo bien desde acá?" Le preguntó después de tenerlo bien sujetado y recibió un tímido asentimiento a cambio. "Karen muéstrame el mapa de los pasillos recorridos y las personas que hay dentro" ordenó Peter, preparado para buscar entre todas las personas del lugar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba se le iba a hacer muy difícil tratar de ser sigiloso, con un niño aferrado. Esperaba que su búsqueda a través del sótano de la fabrica se tornara tranquilo y sin muchos guardias cercas, así podría evitarlos y buscar a su mentor.

"Por supuesto Peter... Mis sensores detectan 87 presencias de calor en el edificio, pero tan solo hay 11 en el piso en que te encuentras" le informó Karen mostrándole parte de los datos.

Peter observó a todas las personas que aparecen en el sensor de calor de la máscara. La mayoría estaban muy lejos unos de los otros dentro del mismo piso, pero si se apuraba podría verificarlas rápido, darse una carrera rápida hasta el quinjet, dejar a Andrew para que recibiera atención medica y volver como apoyo para el equipo. Su plan si bien no estaba perfectamente elaborado, le parecía que sería una manera sencilla y eficiente de ordenarse, además ya no creía con tanta seguridad que el Señor Stark estuviera por ahí. Lo más probable es que estuviera arriba cerca del líder de estos sujetos, justo donde el equipo ya debería estar infiltrándose, por lo tanto quienes debían quedar por ahí solo debían ser otras pobres personas que también fueron secuestradas por estos sujetos. Ahora solo debía verificar todas las firmas de calor y seguir su sencillo plan de tres pasos.

"Uhh, tengo mucho por hacer" dijo mientras reajusta el peso del niño una vez más solo para estar seguro "sujetate bien, tenemos que salir de aquí"

Peter salió de la celda y apegó más el cuerpo de Andrew al suyo antes de lanzarse corriendo por el pasillo, pero sin ir a toda velocidad considerando lo mucho que se agitaría el recorrido para el chico. Se encontró con varias celdas con pequeñas firmas de calor dentro, las cuales derribo de una patada y observó dentro de las habitaciones. En las celdas habían cuerpos inmóviles debajo de mantas y con una ocurrente mano colgando lánguidamente por el borde. Otras de ellas solo contenían guardias inmóviles mirando fijamente el techo mientras estaban recostados en una de las paredes de las celdas, parecían drogados o incluso muertos, ya que no reaccionaron a ningún estruendo. Los cuerpos seguían teniendo firmas de calor, por lo que debieron haber muerto hace poco y a juzgar por la apariencia de algunos, lo más probables es que los habían drogado o eso creía Peter. Tenía la suerte de haberse asomado rápido en cada una de ellas y moverse con veloces reflejos antes de que el niño pudiera echarles un vistazo. No quería que tuviera otra horrorosa experiencia para sumarle a las que de seguro tuvo en ese espantoso lugar. 

Peter no quería pensar en porque habían traído al señor Stark a un lugar como este, sabía que estaba oculto y todo, pero eso tipos nunca habían tratado de pedir recompensa o que cumplieran con alguna amenaza. Peter no quería imaginarse si al señor Stark le habían hecho algo similar como a los sujetos de la celda, podrían haberlo matado y tal vez por eso no lo habían encontrado. Peter descartó esa idea tan pronto apareció por su cabeza. El señor Stark tenía que estar bien, solo tenía que buscar bien a través de las pocas personas que quedaban. Agradeció a los dioses cuando Andrew comenzó a hablar de nuevo, así se distraería un poco.

"¿Tú eres el más joven de los superhéroes verdad?" se animó a preguntar Tony tras el aburrido silencio que se había sembrado y lo miró a la máscara fijamente antes de agregar "Porque ellos normalmente son adultos más viejos y tú no suenas como uno de ellos" concluyó con lo que había analizado cuando lo había visto por primera vez, aunque se abstuvo de comentar que tampoco lo parecía, solo quería comprobar su duda y hablar con alguien después de tanto tiempo.

"No soy un niño, soy un adulto" dijo con la voz un poco alarmada en lo que debieron ser dos octavas mas bajas, tratando se sonar más serio y mayor. ¿Por qué la mayoría de la gente suponía que no era un adulto?, digo se veía igual que todos los demás e incluso tenía su máscara que no mostraba su cara. ¿es qué acaso era tan obvio?

"Nunca dije que fueras un niño, sería tonto pensar eso, solo eres muy joven" trató de aclarar Tony, seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras. No pensó que el tema iba a afectarle tanto a Spiderman, pero hasta ahora no sonaba enojado por lo que no debió afectarle tanto al punto de disolver su conversación. 

Peter negó con la cabeza descartando la conversación sobre su edad y pateó una puerta doble, que tras ella emitía varias presencias de calor. Escuchó como se sofocaban varias risas grotescas y todo se quedaba en silencio por un segundo, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, mientras trataban de analizar que había pasado. En la habitación habían unos guardias que parecían estar jugando poker, todos amontonados en la única mesa del lugar, en una esquina se mostraban varios monitores con las cámaras que mostraban las celdas y varios de los pasillos por los que había pasado. Ninguno parecía estar muy pendiente a las cámaras y no había ninguna alarma activada, por lo que Peter asumió que los vengadores lo estaban haciendo bien yendo encubierto y por ahora todo estaba tranquilo. Quizás para todos menos para él, tal vez debió investigar un poco antes de entrar.

"Tks tsk tsk, jugando antes del descanso eso no parece el modelo del empleado ideal, incluso para villanos como ustedes" chasqueó la lengua Peter antes de burlarse de los guardias mientras pensaba en algo. No podía pelear contra todos ellos con un niño encima, bien podría ser muy peligroso además de lo mucho que se le complicaría maniobrar así, pero tampoco podía dejarlo en una esquina o que vagara por ahí mientras él peleaba, se convertiría en un blanco fácil. Así que la manera más fácil de que no saliera herido era tratar de distraerlos y evitar que sacarán sus armas, para evitar toda una pelea.

Todos los guardias reaccionaron de manera rápida, luego de mirar al intruso y sacaron sus armas y les apuntaron, mientras tambaleaban ligeramente al ponerse de pie y salir del embrollo de sus sillas. Tony miró aterrado a los hombres armados y se encogió en el pecho del héroe creído. Ahora como planeaba salir de ahí intacto.

"¡Estás demente!" Le gritó Tony sin ocultar el horror que sentía ante todas las armas en su dirección, luego ocultó su cabeza en el agujero de su cuello y apretó su agarre. Que no estaba viendo que esos sujetos los podían agujerear con sus armas en menos tiempo de lo que podía chasquear los dedos, este iba a ser su fin junto a un desconocido tratando de salir de su prisión.

"Tranquilo lo tengo todo bajo control, solo sujétate bien" le dijo rápido mientras ajustaba su postura preparado para su siguiente movimiento.

Spiderman saltó tras uno de los hombres y lo estampó contra la mesa agarrándolo por la nuca, con un movimiento bien controlado de su fuerza.

"Parece que alguien iba perdiendo" se burló, echándole un vistazo rápido a las cartas esparcidas sobre la mesa, antes de lanzarlé una telaraña al arma de uno de los guardias, que ya le volvía a apuntar.

"¡Deténganlo y atrapen al chico!" gritó uno de ellos mientras sacaba otra pistola de su cinturón.

Spiderman le lanzó una telaraña al mismo sujeto que le estaba ordenando a los demás y su mano quedó pegada a su cinturón.

"¡Ahh, demonios!" gritó adolorido el mismo tío luego de recibir una patada en las costillas de parte de Spiderman, y chocó contra unos de los monitores del fondo, distorsionando brevemente la imagen proyectada por ellos.

Peter guiado por su sentido arácnido esquivó el intento de apuñalarlo de un hombre, se giró lo suficientemente rápido para que él no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar y sujetó con un agarre de hierro la muñeca ofensiva.

"Atacar por la espalda no está bien, ni si quiera para tipos como ustedes" dijo negando con la cabeza y sintió el estremecimiento del niño sobre él y decidió acabarlo rápido, en este caso no podía darse el lujo de bromear un poco como siempre.

Peter alejó la cuchilla de su mano y la tiró a un extremo del cuarto donde chocó contra un estante y le dobló la muñeca hacia atrás al hombre, para seguirlo de una patada y un fuerte codazo con su brazo libre, con el que cayó en la inconsciencia.

Tony consiente de los movimientos de Spiderman seguía con la cabeza apegada a su hombro, sentía como a pesar de su peso él se las arreglaba para pelear y patearles el trasero a esos sujetos. Tony gritó inmediatamente vio a un de esos hombres apretar el arma en su dirección, por la espalda del héroe.

"¡Cuida-

El sentido arácnido de Peter retumbó en la parte posterior de su cabeza y él saltó instintivamente apegándose al techo tratando de mantenerse bien sujetado a la superficie con solo tres de sus extremidades y teniendo cuidado de aferrar contra su pecho al niño.

Do!" terminó de decir Tony antes de parpadear confundido y mirar su posición un momento para poder ubicarse. Estaban en el techo, bocabajo y fuera del blanco al que ese tipo había apuntado. Su estómago casi se revela ante el repentino cambio de posición y el llamado de la gravedad, pero en cambio soltó un pequeño jadeó sorprendido e ignoró el resto de sus pensamientos poniendo su cerebro en marcha en los pocos segundos que tenían.

Tony solía pensar mucho más rápido cuando estaba asustado, aunque no le gustaba pensar bajo presión. Pero en este caso no solo era eso, sí, estaba asustado, después de todo esos sujetos tenían armas y él intentaba escapar, pero también se sentía muy curioso e intrigado por este superhéroe. Las personas normales no se cuelgan, ni se adhieren solo porque quieren al techo, eso era imposible. En retrospectiva la única manera de encontrarle algo de lógica era que pudiera manipular la gravedad de su cuerpo, lo cual no fue el caso, o que tuviera algún material especial en su traje que estuviera magnetizado. De todas formas eso era todo menos normal, no tenía formas de explicárselo a sí mismo y lo peor de todo es que lo disfrutó, fue tan asombroso, que no tenía palabras.

Peter le disparó una telaraña al arma del guardia y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca. El chico se aferraba tan fuerte a su cuello y cintura que Peter dudaba que le importará mucho si se apoyaba unos segundos a la pared con la mano que lo sujetaba. En poco tiempo volvió a su agarre antes de saltar del techo hacia el hombre y patearlo en el descenso para luego caer en cuclillas.

"Esa no fue una muy buena recibida, de todas formas su partida ya estaba perdida" declaró Peter en lo que volvía a reajustar su postura y de un rápido vistazo le disparó una red a uno de los hombres que trataba de alcanzar su arma desde su posición en el suelo.

Spiderman salió tranquilo del cuarto de vigilancia y se apresuró en atravesar los pasillos en busca de otra habitación donde podría estar su mentor. No se preocupaba por los sujetos que había dejado inconsciente, porque sabía que el equipo luego se haría cargo de eso, además sabía que regularmente después de cada misión llegaba un equipo de 'limpieza' y se hacía cargo de encerrarlos e interrogarlos.

"Eso... Eso fue increíble" le dijo emocionado Tony, separando la cara de su cuello para mirarlo mejor y moviendo sus brazos ligeramente. Su expresión era alegre y curiosa dejando atrás parte de la desconfianza que tenía por el héroe y parte de su temor. "¡saltaste alrededor de tres veces lo que puede una persona promedio! Lo cual es muy genial y raro... ¡y que hay de eso con los guantes que se adhieren a las paredes, no puedo creer que aguanten tu peso" terminó extasiado el niño mirándolo ansioso con sus grandes ojos castaños.

"Te dije, hombre araña" le respondió vagamente, divertido por ver la fascinación del niño y él que había pensado que no le gustaban los superhéroes.

Peter no creía que fuera algo malo decirle algo con respecto a sus habilidades al niño, después de todo ahora estaba todo animado y no iba a ser él quien extenuara la emoción de su pequeño rostro. Desde que lo habían encontrado era la primera sonrisa que le ofrecía Andrew, era tímida, pero sincera y sus ojos lo miraban curiosos y expectantes. Bien podría deslizarse un poco sin revelar mucho, aunque probablemente lo fuera a olvidar después, como la mayoría de los niños tras ver algo más que les llame la atención.

"No pensé que literalmente pudieras trepar paredes" dijo manteniendo su sonrisa y preguntó frunciendo el ceño levemente en lo que parecía ser un gesto de concentración como si tratara de resolver un problema complicado "¿cómo lo haces?"

"Se podría decir que ese es uno de mis poderes" al recordar con quien estaba hablando sintió la necesidad de dejarlo más claro "el cual no proviene de mis guantes sino de mis manos"

"Eso es doblemente increíble, así como el capitán américa, aunque sus habilidades eran diferentes... pero tú también eres muy fuerte" elogió animadamente sin disminuir la velocidad en sus palabras.

"Bueno si, pero también hay otros que son muy fuertes y no necesariamente el Capitán américa, como Iron man, Vision, Hulk" ofreció Peter sin querer tomar todo el crédito.

"Mi papá dice que él es el mejor y él lo conoció en persona" lo defendió el niño con vehemencia y luego agregó encogiéndose de hombros "además no conozco a los otros, nunca los había escuchado"

"¿No sabes quienes son?" Preguntó sorprendido de que hubiera alguien en el siglo XXI que no los conociera, a este punto ya eran publicidad en casi todas partes. Incluso Thor tiene una marca de Poptarts con su cara en la caja, luego de que admitió en una entrevista de que eran sus favoritos. Era casi imposible no conocerlos.

"Nunca los había escuchado" dijo el castaño sin encontrarle mucha importancia. Tony sabía que el único héroe verdadero era el capitán América y luego estaban esas copias raras que aparecían en la televisión o en los cómics, que nunca había visto porque sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo.

"Después podrías verlos" dijo aún sorprendido antes de admitir "Nunca había visto a alguien que no supiera de los Vengadores, es casi imposible en estos tiemp-"

Una fuerte alarma interrumpió el diálogo de Peter e hizo que sus sentidos se alterarán y que sus oídos comenzarán a zumbar en agonía debido a su superaudición. Peter detuvo su carrera por los pasillos casi cayéndose en el proceso y se apoyó contra una pared, luego se tapó un oreja con su mano libre y cerró los ojos por un segundo a la vez que dejaba escapar un gruñido.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido?"se alteró el Tony mirando a Spiderman con ojos preocupados, buscando signos de una herida con su mirada, aunque sabía que el traje no lo dejaría ver nada.

"No, descuida no te preocupes... solo es mi audición mejorada" trató de calmarlo Peter, mientras se trataba de enfocar en su alrededor. Era como si su cerebro fuera a explotar por la sobrecarga sensorial, solo necesitaba detenerlo por un rato y mantenerse fuerte, no podría dejar que un niño lo viera caer y lo más importante, todavía tenía que sacarlo de ese escalofriante lugar "... Karen acondiciona el traje para disminuir el ruido"

"Bloqueo del sonido en un 50%" avisó Karen con la voz serena a la vez que lo modificaba para que se escuchará la voz de niño de forma clara.

Peter se relajó cuando el sonido disminuyó su intensidad y esperó pacientemente a que el zumbido restante de sus oídos se detuviera y observó la cara preocupada de Andrew, que todavía no se había desvanecido. Peter lo trató de calmar revolviéndose ligeramente el pelo con su mano libre.

"Estoy bien, solo me cogió por sorpresa" le dijo con voz calmada viendo como se relajaban sus facciones hasta calmarse un poco.

"Llamada entrante del coronel Rhodes" le avisó diligente Karen.

"Contéstale" le ordenó Peter y cambio su apoyo en el muro hasta poder despegarse de el, sin temor de que sus piernas le fallaran o sus sentidos se volvieran a descontrolar.

"Peter, las cosas se pusieron feas por nuestro lado y un par de guardias lograron captar a Thor y activar una de las alarmas. Todavía no hemos encontrado a Tony, no hay ni un rastro de él ¿Qué tal te a ido por tu lado, lo has encontrado?" Sonaba desesperado aunque trató de ocultarlo con su tono profesional, que solo utilizaba cuando estaba hablando de trabajo o en algunas misiones sumamente serias. Peter se sintió atrapado por un momento pensando en lo mal que lo debía estar pasando el señor Rhodes, buscando a su amigo.

"Nada aún, no lo he encontrado. Estoy del lado de las celdas en el sótano del edificio. He revisado todas los cuartos que tienen presencias de calor y ninguna de esos es él, también verifique las cámaras de seguridad pero no hay nada"

"Visión revisó hace un momento los laboratorios y tampoco está por ahí ... Escucha Pete, Visión irá a tu posición y continuará buscando, ya derrotamos a la mayoría acá arriba y sería mejor si estas seguro y vuelves al quinjet."

Peter estaba apunto de refutar pero un movimiento en sus brazos lo trajo a la realidad y se recordó cual era su otro objetivo "yo ... Creo que sería lo más seguro" dijo tras un suspiro y después de una pausa continuó "encontré un niño en unas de las celdas y lo llevo conmigo. Quiero llevarlo a un lugar seguro y que no esté en medio de esto ... Pero tienes que prometerme algo, no dejen ningún lado sin revisar tienen que encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta" dijo sonando desesperado en su petición. Por lo menos si no iba a seguir buscándolo debía cerciorarse de que el equipo iba a continuar bien sin él. Sabía que era una tontería pedirlo, pero escucharlo de él lo haría sentir un poco más seguro y no como si hubiera abandonado del señor Stark, aunque sabía que no lo estaba haciendo, él estaría en buenas manos.

"Haremos lo mejor que podamos, tú lo sabes Peter, no descansaría hasta encontrar a Tony. Estoy acabando con los últimos y el líder de estos sujetos no debe estar muy lejos de aquí, de ahí lo obligaremos a decir dónde lo tienen." Dijo con la voz un poco más tensa mientras se escuchaba el sonido de las balas chocar con el metal y los repulsores entrando en acción.

"Me parece justo" Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sentía más liviano con la confirmación del Sr. Rhodes. Sabía que obviamente no estaba abandonando la búsqueda, solo que no podía pelear ni ayudar con un niño encima, además de que debía llevarlo para que recibiera atención médica.

"Bien Pete, vuelve al quinjet" finalizó y cortó la comunicación sin espera respuesta.

"Bueno Andrew, vamos a salir de aquí, este lugar es espeluznante" Dijo despacio tras unos segundos de quedarse estático tras la llamada de Rhodes.

"¿Quién es Karen? Le hablaste también antes de hablar con esa otra persona" preguntó tímido mirándolo dubitativo a Spiderman.

"Karen, es la IA del traje" luego agregó rápido para simplificar lo que había dicho "es una inteligencia artificial que me ayuda con algunas funciones del traje"

"Una inteligencia artificial, no pensé que fuera posible hacer una hasta unos años más. Mi padre dice que con los materiales actuales era imposible hacer eso y él es muy inteligente, mucho más que yo. Pero quién diseño el traje debe ser aún más inteligente que mi padre." Elogió Tony sorprendido y emocionado por lo que le había dicho Spiderman. Tal vez cuando volviera a casa podría colarse al laboratorio de su padre y hacerle preguntas sobre las teorías del funcionamiento de una inteligencia artificial y luego contarle que ya existía una. Sería genial, aunque colarse no era cosa fácil, tanto como llamar la atención de su padre, a lo mejor Jarvis si disfrutaría de escucharlo.

"Estoy seguro de que eres un chico listo" dijo mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo por donde había venido, para buscar las escaleras por las que bajó y no se percató como Tony fruncía el ceño ante eso "pero sí, quien creo este traje es muy inteligente y sin duda el mejor en lo que hace" dijo en adoración el arácnido.

"Entonces no lo hiciste tú" confirmó Tony en voz alta descartando opciones.

"No, definitivamente no" respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa que por su parte no pudo ser vista. El chico no era tan despistado como creía y al parecer estaba atando los nudos sueltos él mismo. Tendría que ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía.

Peter detuvo su conversación a escuchar como a lo lejos varios hombres corrían en su dirección. Los esperó con el cuerpo tenso listo para atacar si era necesario y cuando entraron en su rango de visión dentro de una curva en el pasillo, Peter reaccionó antes que ellos lanzándoles una telaraña a los más cercanos. Con un grito de sorpresa los guardias se apresuraron en apuntar a Peter solo para que este saltará alarmado detrás de ellos. Peter disparó una de sus redes al techo y pateó al hombre más cercano suyo que había intentado atacarlo. Antes de que uno de ellos aprovechará la cercanía Peter le disparó una red a uno de los hombres y esquivó el puñetazo que iba dirigido a su cara.

"Sujétame esto un segundo" dijo aplicándole presión al brazo del guardia que estaba cerca suyo, antes de soltarlo y que saliera disparado al techo sostenido por la red que colgaba ahí .

Tony miró boquiabierto entre el espacio que tenía entre el pecho de Spiderman y lo poco que aún podía ver con su otro ojo, como este estampaba uno de los últimos golpes sin que lo lograrán golpear. Era asombroso ver lo fuerte y ágil que era, aunque era un poco incómodo pensar que luchaba con él encima suyo, pero Tony confiaba en que no iba a pasar nada malo.

Peter terminó con esos sujetos y giró por el pasillo para subir por las escaleras de emergencia por las que había venido. Al subir se encontró con unos guardias que corrían armados en dirección contraria a él. Peter lanzó una telaraña balanceándose con cuidado en el aire cuando sus sentidos volvieron a retumbar, justo a tiempo para esquivar una de las balas disparadas. Al fondo se escuchó el ruido sordo de los disparos rebotando contra el muro trasero y Peter tensó el brazo para afianzar su agarre con una sola extremidad. Uno de los hombres más atentos, fijó su blanco hacia arriba y disparó sucesivamente a la red de Peter hasta que esta cedió y se cortó. Alarmado Peter giró mientras caía y se estrelló dejando caer todo el impacto en su lado derecho, en donde no se encontraba el niño. Su cabeza y brazo protestaron por el impacto al llevarse de mala manera la peor parte y Peter soltó un gruñido adolorido. El niño se retorció agitado en su agarre y soltó pequeños jadeos asustados mientras se trataba de aferrar con todas sus fuerzas al adolescente, que en cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera sido un poco molesto y doloroso aún con sus poderes.

Peter movió cuidadosamente su brazo derecho y se trató de incorporar pero fue detenido nuevamente por un zumbido en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Soltó un momento al chico y le dio un tiro certero con sus lanzadores a la boquilla del arma, evitando que disparase. Antes de que empeorará todo Peter trató de apresurarse en pensar la solución más rápida de acabar con todos. Se incorporó con un grácil movimiento saltando hacia atrás para a caer en cuclillas y apuntar su disparador web al par que quedaba en pie.

"Granada de telaraña" dijo de manera apresurada Spiderman y el traje cambio la configuración automáticamente para seguir su orden.

El adolescente vio satisfactoriamente como la red se expandía en el aire y envolvía a los hombres, dejándolos adheridos en su posición, a la pared y parte del piso. Se levantó y observó una última vez a los guardias envueltos antes de fijar su atención en el niño tenso sobre él, que iba con la mirada pérdida.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Peter preocupado de lastimarlo en algún descuido de su parte. Observó atento las expresiones del castaño en busca de algún indicio de dolor.

Tony lo miró aturdido por un segundo y luego se centró en lo que había preguntado "Sí, estoy bien" dijo despacio.

Spiderman continuó corriendo por el estrecho pasillo de la salida de emergencia. Era un poco oscuro, ya que las luces parecían muy antiguas junto con la estructura del lugar, pero se estaban dirigiendo al lugar indicado, por este camino deberían salir directamente por la parte trasera y luego recorrer unos cuantos metros para llegar a la ubicación del quinjet.

Peter sin pensarlo pateó con fuerza la puerta bloqueada por tablones que daba hacia el exterior y está cedió sin mucho esfuerzo a su fuerza arácnida. Salió lentamente al exterior y escuchó pequeñas explosiones a lo lejos que atribuyó a WarMachine y a Vision. Peter se detuvo a mirar alrededor en busca de algún riesgo, pero sólo se encontró con la vista de todo un espacio abandonado y corrido por las plantas del lugar. Al parecer a esos sujetos no les gustaba la idea de recoger su guarida o había estado abandonada mucho tiempo antes y decidieron no hacerle mucho caso a su segunda vía de evacuación. De cualquier forma Peter no le prestó lucha atención y se centró en terminar de alejarse de ahí y volver al quinjet.

Una reja cercada se extendía por el perímetro de la fábrica aún en esta área desalojada. El adolescente cálculo la distancia y la altura en la que se encontraba y de un momento a otro se acercó corriendo para saltar a última instancia y quedar fuera de las instalaciones. Escuchó el pequeño jadeos sorprendido del niño, aunque fingió no hacerlo a pesar de su sonrisa.

"Aire fresco al fin, es bueno respirar y que no huela a hospital esterilizado" contempló el mayor unos segundos dirigiendo su mirada hacia la frondosa capa de árboles que bordeaba el claro donde se encontraba el jet.

"Vas a dejarme en una estación de policía o algo por el estilo... aunque está bien, incluso podría resolver con un teléfono" dijo en voz baja perdiendo la emoción que había demostrado antes.

"¿Qué? Andrew, cómo llego esa idea loca a tu cabeza?" Preguntó sorprendido y tal vez un poco más brusco de lo que esperaba, mientras continuaba parado donde había caído mirando expectante al chico.

Tony miró a un punto fijo y luego se obligó a responderle y mirándolo tímido a la cara sin saber si había hecho una pregunta tonta. "Es que ya no estamos ahí dentro y de seguro tienes muchas cosas más importantes que hacer, antes que seguir preocupándose por mí... Y claro no te culpo" dijo resignado la última parte, aunque ya lo había aceptado.

"Por supuesto que no, lamento decirte que estás pegado a mí hasta que vea que un doctor te chequee y estés bien"

"¿Enserio? ... ¿pero y que hay de tu amigo? Era a él a quien estabas buscando y no a mí" dijo preocupado sin querer imaginarse que alguien más estuvo ahí aparte de él.

"El equipo puede buscarlo sin mi ayuda" dijo en un intento de sonar confiable aunque no del todo convencido. Peter quería ayudar pero sabía que ahora tenía responsabilidades más grandes como ayudar al pobre chico y para él, eso era suficiente "además no pienso romper mi palabra, tienes que conocer a los demás vengadores y regresar a tu casa sano y salvo" le dijo tratando de transmitirle confianza y ánimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uff, el capitulo más largo hasta ahora, trataré de que los demás sean más cortos y fluidos, ahora que Tony va a interactuar con otros personajes. Ya falta poco para que Tony conozca a los vengadores y la trama gire un poco. Tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	9. 9. ¿Tony?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finalmente llega al quinjet junto a Spiderman y tiene algunas torpes interacciones con los miembros a bordo.

Habían recorrido unos cuantos metros a través de los árboles del lugar cuando Tony se encontró estremeciéndose levemente por el aire helado. Casi podía compararlo con una de las suaves brisas ocasionales del invierno, aunque recordaba como obviamente estaban apenas comenzando el otoño. Tony no le prestó mucha atención a eso y trató de mantenerse quieto a la vez que retorcía sus pequeñas manos para cubrir las con el borde de su camisa con mangas largas dejándolas sumergidas en ella.

Dentro de ese edificio donde estuvo Tony, la temperatura se mantuvo igual todo el tiempo, no era cálida pero tampoco lo afectó mucho. Aún así prefería estar como estaba ahora a pesar de todo, así al menos podía sentir algo diferente, la sensación de libertad y el poder volver a su casa. Era de lo mejor sin importar las circunstancias y bueno definitivamente no se podía quejar de la compañía, era mucho más de lo que realmente esperaba y había imaginado, hasta ahora todo era perfecto y luego podría ver a Jarvis.

"¿Tienes frío?" Le preguntó el arácnido notando los pequeños temblores del niño.

"Un poco, pero estoy bien" respondió distraído mirando distante.

"Esta bien, ya casi llegamos a la nave, solo tienes que aguantar un poco más"

"Umm... eh, exactamente dónde? por aquí no ahí nada" expresó un poco tímido al cuestionar al héroe mientras observaba detalladamente su alrededor nuevamente, aunque sabía que iba a permanecer igual que como lo recordaba.

"La nave tiene unos paneles reflectores en su superficie, pero la podrás ver cuando nos acerquemos más, a cierta distancia de ella sí es posible verla" le informó Peter feliz de ver la curiosidad inclinándose a través de los rasgos más infantiles del niño.

Por supuesto no agregó que la razón por la que se podía ver la nave a la escasa cantidad de 10 metros de distancia era por él. Peter había sido el que recomendó que mantuvieran la nave en un modo semisigiloso, como lo habían denominado, solo en caso de que algo se saliera de control y esos tipos decidieran echar un vistazo por donde estaba la nave.

Tony decidió no comentar lo imposible que sonaba eso y solo volvió a tirar distraidamente de sus mangas verde eucalipto hasta que oyó a Spiderman murmurar "creo que no deberíamos estar muy lejos" dijo mientras reducía el paso a una caminata hacia el claro.

"¿Eso es una de nave?" Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de verla mejor el contorno borroso que se materializará en su visión a unos cuantos metros. Si prestaba la suficiente atención podía ver como en esa zona el césped permanecía de una forma diferente pareciendo aplastado, mientras que en otros lugares permanecía intacto.

"Es un quinjet, es un jet ocupado por los vengadores. Ahí es donde viajaremos." Le informó Peter satisfecho por haber encontrado el jet sin ningún problema, aunque claro el lugar no pudo ser más obvio, pero oye era difícil discernir donde iba a estar la entrada.

Peter se acercó a paso rápido a la nave y en el momento donde se hizo más visible, al punto en que se podía ver claramente todos sus pequeños detalles y el diseño elegante con una gran "A" que resaltaba en su costado. El niño en sus brazos se inquietó y miró estupefacto con los ojos bien amplios el jet frente a él.

"¡Oh santo cielos! Es asombroso, no tenía idea de que existieran naves así, nunca había visto una así de futuristica antes." Se emocionó Tony mirando con admiración el jet frente suyo. Hasta ahora no había visto nada como eso y por su conocimiento del ejército con el que trabajaba su papá, Tony, no creía que esto fuera recién, era demasiado avanzado en comparación de los anteriores modelos de aeronaves. Tal vez en el caso más improbable solo lo hayan estado ocultando para revelarlo más tarde a la prensa.

"Tranquilo amiguito, no querrás caerte, pronto abordaremos el jet y podrás explorarla y verlo mejor." Le prometió afianzando su agarre en la posición que se había colocado el niño.

"¿Me dejaras recorrerla?" Se sorprendió Tony. Nadie lo dejaba acercarse a ese tipo de cosas más de lo estrictamente necesario cuando estaba con su padre.

"No veo porque no, mientras no dañes nada puedes hacerlo." Dijo con sencillez.

Tony miró unos instantes la cara del héroe antes de responder apresurado "Prometo que no tocaré nada"

"No hay necesidad de estar paranoico, puedes tocarlo solo ten cuidado" le dijo sin entender porque se preocupaba tanto de poder estropearlo, no es como si de todas formas lograría hacerle un rasguño.

Tony agitó la cabeza entusiasmado sin prestarle mucha atención a la confianza que le mostraba Spiderman. Ya había concluido que tipos como él tal vez no se preocupara mucho sobre lo que un niño podía hacer bajo su constante mirada. Claro podría intentar ver el sistema operativo y su Interfaz, aunque no fuera muy probable que lo dejarán verlo a pesar de lo que dijo, pero de igual forma se conformaba con solo explorarla por dentro.

Peter abordó el quinjet aproximándose por la rampa hasta estar en la superficie metálica de la nave. Peter avanzó confiado por la sala en la que estaba, ignorando los pretenciosos detalles y lujos que lo rodeaban en toda su extensión. El niño sobre él agitó su cabeza sobre su hombro para ver bien donde pasaban y Peter se obligó a reducir el paso para complacerlo. Sus pasos continuaron siendo pesados para dar a saber a los integrantes del jet que ya había llegado.

"Hey regresaste" despojó su postura tensa de los controles y observó a Peter entrar.

"War Machine, va terminar de revisar el lugar junto con Vision, así que regresé" le informó Peter, sin encontrar tan divertido como antes decir lo nombres cifrados del equipo, tal vez simplemente la situación no lo ameritaba.

Tony miró curioso la enorme cabina de controles, pero luego de unos segundos de su ensoñación infantil se enfocó en los dos desconocidos. Se tensó ligeramente y los observó con detenimiento. El que se encontraba en el asiento del piloto era un hombre mayor con el pelo rizado, en su mayor parte castaño y con ocasionales cabellos plateados dispersas por todo su cráneo. Su semblante era relajado, aunque conservaba parte de la tensión en su entrecejo adoptando una expresión triste o quizás preocupada. Vestía una camisa morada doblada en los codos y un pantalón chándal oscuro. El otro hombre le era mucho más curioso o espeluznante desde donde lo ponga y también lo estaba analizando sin molestarse en ocultarlo. Su tez era pálida, con un rostro anguloso con rasgos afilados de expresión inexpresiva. Vestía con ropas que Tony nunca había visto antes. En su mayor parte era una tela verde de aspecto resistente, complementada con partes de cuero. Tony le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de desviarla y moverse incómodo.

"¿Quién es el pequeño niño que traes contigo?" Preguntó curioso girando su cuerpo en el asiento para darle un mejor vistazo.

"El es Andrew, Andrew saluda al doctor Banner y al señor Loki" dijo Peter tras darse cuenta que no los había presentado.

"Hola doctor Banner y señor Loki, un gusto en conocerlos" dijo educado manteniendo su voz firme con su padre le había indicado en otras ocasiones. Tony miró inseguro unos segundos a Bruce antes de preguntar "... ¿Él es el doctor que me va a atender?

"No estoy muy seguro de quien lo va a hacer, pero no creo que sea exactamente ese tipo de doctor" dijo poco convencido sin saber si el doctor Banner podía hacer ese tipo de trabajo o si tenían que ir a Medbay. Por lo que el sabía Bruce se manejaba como un experto en la radiación Gamma y en el laboratorio, pero nunca lo había visto trabajar fuera de eso.

"¿Nos hemos visto antes?" Habló por primera vez Loki observando fijamente al chico escudriñando sus facciones sin dejar pasar la tensión que tenía en el agarre sobre el niño araña.

"No lo molestes" le regañó Bruce, lanzándole una mirada en su dirección, mientras limpiaba cuidadosamente sus lentes con el borde de su camisa.

"Nunca lo había visto antes señor Loki, y eso que tengo buena memoria, tal vez me conozca por mi padre" le respondió de todas formas Tony, sin mirarlo a la cara.

"Umm, no tu rostro no me es familiar pero tu presencia si" pensó en voz alta Loki haciendo un gesto curioso, sin perder la tensión que demostraba el chico.

"¿Otra vez tus cosas mágicas?" Comentó Bruce divertido por lo criticó que Loki se tomaba la situación y evaluaba al chico con seriedad. Obviamente solo era un niño que había tenido la desgracia de caer en un lugar como ese, era imposible por más de una razón que Loki lo conociera, cuando no llevaba tanto tiempo en la tierra y apenas salía del recinto.

"Te alegrará Saber que mi seiðr nunca falla para reconocer presencias de otros seres vivos." Le respondió perspicaz sintiéndose ofendido por como desvalorizaba sus habilidades mágicas, tratándolas de una manera simple.

"Sólo lo encontré curioso" se encogió de hombros Bruce antes de volver a fijar su mirada en Peter "¿Lo encontraste dentro de la instalación?"

"Ah, sí... él estaba en una de las celdas del sótano, pero no sé porque lo tenían ahí tal-"

"¿Puedo ver el panel de control de la nave?" Interrumpió la conversación sintiéndose incómodo de que hablarán de él mientras el continuaba ahí. Cuando se detuvo la conversación y las miradas se posaron en él, Tony, incómodo posó su mirada en otra parte dándose cuenta de su error "lo siento, te interrumpí"

Peter parpadeó confundido ante la disculpa del niño y la minimizó "Relájate no fue nada"

"Mi papá dice que no debo interrumpir las conversaciones de los adultos" dijo sin entender porque el arácnido se lo tomaba tan bien, cuando los adultos normalmente se molestaban con él por eso.

"Bueno ¿qué tal si dejamos eso y te reviso?, luego puedes ver el panel del jet en lo que llegan los demás" dijo Bruce con una mirada cuidadosa tratando de no encresparle los nervios más al chico.

El niño le dio una mirada nerviosa a Spiderman quien trató de hacer gestos tranquilizantes "bueno" murmuró en voz baja Tony.

Bruce tocó unas últimas cosas en el panel antes de pararse en un movimiento cansado, que el asumía que se debía a la falta de un sueño apropiado. "Vamos Loki, ya sabes lo que acordamos" le recordó Bruce.

Loki se movió disgustado de su posición recostada en el asiento y se levantó con un movimiento fluido regalándole una mirada al físico. Les había dado su palabra a los amigos de Thor, por su insistencia de su hermano, que se iba a quedar en el quinjet manteniéndose bajo la mirada de Banner, ya que no confiaban en que no hiciera nada malo, y claro según ellos él estaba ahí para que no 'hiciera' nada malo mientras iban por Stark. A Loki no le molestaba mucho si los mortales decidían no confiar en su palabra, de todas formas el único capaz de seguir haciéndolo parecía ser Thor, siempre tan ingenuo, pero en estos momentos no tenía planeado nada en si, solo se quedaba con los Vengadores porque ahí tenía un lugar seguro para alojarse por un tiempo. Si bien no iba a cooperar en traer de regreso a Stark, tampoco iba a hacer algo para detenerlos en su progreso, no quería tentar a la bestia verde, aunque ciertamente le molestaba su desconfianza. Los mortales no sabían valorar cuando alguien daba su palabra, y tendían a desvalorizarla y por más engaños que él haya realizado para sobrevivir, tanto como para su diversión, no planeaba romperla.

Peter acompaño a Bruce a la parte de atrás de la nave junto a Loki, y entraron en uno de los cuantos curiosos cuartos de la nave. Tenía impregnado ese olor esterilizado y era completamente blanco. La cama no estaba recubierta con esa típica ligera capa de papel, sino que estaba arreglada con finas sabanas, que Peter podía apostar que valían más que su mesada de todo un mes, pero aún así supuso que ellos la ocupaban para descansar o cuando algún vengador estaba herido de gravedad. Tal vez sí hubieran encontrado al señor Stark, él podría estar en esa misma cama, en una especie de raro paralelismo, en donde no habían llegado a tiempo. Peter sacudió la cabeza imperceptiblemente y alejó todos esos sinuosos pensamientos que lo trataban de desgarrar y se acercó a la cama.

Con cuidado Peter colocó a Tony sobre la cama y retrocedió dejándole espacio a Bruce, para trabajar. Se movió cerca del marco de la puerta manteniendo una distancia prudente, para no incomodar a Loki. Bruce vaciló un poco al acercarse al niño y soltó un suspiro resignado. Él no era el más destacado en estas áreas, no cuando en las instalaciones contaban con médicos profesionales certificados, que se atrevería a decir que podrían ser los mejores del país y aquí estaba él tratando de evaluar las lesiones del chico. Sería mejor si esperaban hasta llegar a Medbay ahí incluso los escáner eran más precisos y avanzados, eso sin volver a mencionar el personal.

"Quítate la camisa un momento para poder verificar tus brazos y pecho" le dijo Bruce empujándose las gafas hacia el puente de la nariz, comenzando a evaluar al chico de manera profesional.

Tony hizo un pequeño sonido a modo de protesta, pero por otro lado no respondió y siguió diligente la petición de Bruce. Desabotonó los botones con cuidado revelando algunas sombras verdes, y moradas en las más pronunciadas, que se esparcían por su pecho y de manera más prolongada en sus brazos. Bruce miró al pequeño niño flaco frente a él y supuso que de por si siempre debió haber tenido una contextura delgada. Por otro lado lo que más le perturbaba eran las marcas esparcidas por sus brazos en formas de rasguños pequeños y enojadas marcas rojas.

"¿Ellos te hicieron esto, cierto?" Preguntó en voz baja Bruce observando su labio partido, queriendo escuchar una confirmación por más obvio que fuera.

Tony no quería responder pero no pudo ignorar el hecho de que un adulto le había hecho una pregunta, solo debía responderle para que lo dejaran en paz. "Yo... desperté con la mayoría de ellos allá." Dijo en voz baja sin querer mirarlo a la cara.

"¿Despertaste? ¿Y que hay de cuando te llevaron? ¿Ellos fueron los que te hicieron estas marcas?" Preguntó Peter sin poder contener sus dudas e indagar por respuestas.

"No recuerdo que me hallan llevado, solo desperté allá... No es la primera vez, de seguro me drogaron después de la escuela, porque no puedo recordarlo, de otro modo sí lo haría ..." tomó una pausa ignorando el hecho de que de igual forma siempre solía recordar todo lo que me pasaba y como nunca la 'droga esa' lo había afectado así "Es más que obvio que ellos lo hicieron, no tengo tendencias autodestructivas y tampoco van a aparecer solas." Dijo con disgusto y una emulación del sarcasmo, que no parecía venir de un niño de esa edad.

Bruce le colocó con cuidado una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro despejado del chico y Tony reaccionó de manera inmediata apartando se bruscamente de su contacto. Le lanzó una mirada que debió haber expresado disgusto pero con los ojos sorprendentemente grandes, reflejando por unos segundos su horror antes de que lo ocultara.

"Tranquilo amiguito, nadie te está juzgando, el doctor Banner solo quiere ayudar" le trató de tranquilizar Peter sin entender su reacción.

"¿Sabes por qué te llevaron?" Preguntó tranquilo Bruce, haciendo como si el intercambio anterior nunca hubiera pasado.

"Sí, es por mi papá y su trabajo, aunque dijeron que no era por él, pero siempre es así. Ellos dijeron que debía construir cosas para ellos, pero esos sujetos no entienden que quien hace todas esas cosas geniales es mi papá, yo no lo hago bien y tampoco lo haría para ellos si supiera como hacerlo..." despotricó torpemente recordando porque se había enojado con esos tipos malos, en como ellos perdían el tiempo pensando que podía trabajar para ellos "Solo quería ir a casa con mi mamá. Les dije que mi papá no pagaría el secuestro, él dijo que no volvería a pagar otros millones por mí y tampoco puede dejar de trabajar para buscarme, ¡su trabajo es muy importante!" Tony sin darse cuenta fue levantando la voz hasta casi gritar mientras divagaba moviendo furiosamente sus piernas desde el borde de la cama, pataleando en un movimiento casi rítmico.

"Hey, hey, hey, ¿qué es todo este alboroto?" Preguntó Rhodey entrando en la sala seguido de visión a sus espaldas.

"Solo conversamos con el niño" dijo Bruce tranquilo con una mirada enmascarada apretando en una línea delgada sus labios. El físico dejó que observará un momento el frasco en su mano antes de desenroscarlo y untarle el ungüento en las heridas del chico, para que le ayudaran a sanar "él estaba en una de las celdas" explicó tras unos segundos lleno de un silencio incómodo.

"Siento causarle disturbios, señor" dijo Tony pareciendo apenado.

"Esta bien, niño. Puedes hacer lo que quieras solo estaba bromeando" hizo un gesto de desdén con una de sus manos y forzó una sonrisa amigable que no llegó a reflejarse en sus ojos, más bien parecía desconectado de la situación y con la mente por las nubes.

"Con eso deberías estar bien por ahora, después en medbay algún doctor podrá hacerte una prueba más exhaustiva y darte algo si te duele mucho" le dijo Bruce mientras volvía a cerrar el frasco para colocarlo en su lugar.

"Gracias" murmuró cortés Tony, a pesar de que no quería poner un pie en ningún tipo de hospital por estos tiempos, pero quería poder estar completamente bien cuando volviera a ver a Jarvis, así el no tendría que preocuparse. El menor se volvió a colocar la camisa sin demostrar torpeza en sus manos.

Peter miró alrededor mientras ocurría el intercambio y al no ver a Tony se atrevió a preguntar "¿y qué tal les fue?"

"No lo encontramos, todas las celdas estaban..." miró brevemente al chico antes de censurarse "...vacías. Visión las volvió a revisar junto con las bahías médicas, el laboratorio y la primera planta. No hubo rastros de él, solo estaba su reloj en uno de los cuartos y lo trajimos de vuelta" dijo con el semblante pesado y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el reloj de su amigo, para mostrarlo a palma abierta antes de sujetarlo con cuidado, como alguna reliquia preciada.

"Y ese tipo, el líder de ellos, ¿dónde está?" Preguntó Peter cerrando sus manos fuertemente a sus costados y los ojos de la máscara se contrajeron mostrando parte de su expresión.

"Él llegó a huir pero no sabemos con cuanta antelación y ninguno de los soldados sabe de su paradero, pero en todo caso serán interrogados más tarde. Thor se ofreció a verificar los alrededores, pero dudo que encuentre algo, mis sensores no lo detectaron..." Rhodes frunció el ceño en su mirada y la clavó en un punto fijo para decir amargado "No creo que se hayan deshecho de él, no con todas las influencias que tiene y créeme tampoco querrá poner de malas a los vengadores. Entonces lo único que queda por pensar es que no fuimos lo suficientemente sigilosos y ellos lo sacaron antes, trasladándolo a otro lado." Admitió sin perder la esperanza y confiando en que Tony iba a estar bien mientras ellos lo buscaban.

"El niño estuvo en las instalaciones, tal vez pudo haber visto a alguien más" dijo pensativo Bruce. Sería una catástrofe si le perdían el rastro a esos sujetos, podían tardar semanas o meses en volver a recuperarlo y ni hablar de si estaban siguiendo pistas falsas y de alguna manera lograron piratear uno de los dispositivos Stark.

Cuando las miradas se posaron en Tony, nuevamente el niño supo se tenía que responder la pregunta no planteada "Nunca vi a nadie más, estuve solo en la celda la mayor parte del tiempo y aveces me obligaban a ir a un laboratorio para hacerme muestras de sangre. Los únicos con los que conviví fue con los guardias, algunos doctores y un señor." Reveló más de lo que quería, queriendo a lo menos ayudar con eso. Spiderman lo había salvado y lo había sacado a él, aún cuando iba por otra persona, que no era nada menos que uno de sus amigos.

"Lamentó que hayas pasado por todo eso, nadie merece ese tipo de trato" comentó Bruce mirando el brazo en el que sabía que tenía morado por las agujas mal colocadas que debieron utilizar para extraerle sangre. Le causaba repulsión imaginarse todo lo que le debieron hacer al chico, lo más seguro es que se metió en un mal lío donde experimentaban con personas y él fue el niño rico desafortunado. Pero ahora podría volver a su hogar.

Incómodo por la atención y la lástima hacia él, Tony preguntó rápido retomando su antigua emoción "¿puedo ir ahora a ver el panel de control?"

"Claro chico adelante, nosotros estaremos cerca." Le dijo Rhodey distraído y se apartó mejor de marco de la puerta para que hubiera espacio para pasar.

Tony bajo de la cama con cuidado y contrario a la emoción que sentía por poder ver los controles de una nave tan asombrosa, solo salió sin prisa caminando por el pasillo. Tony tuvo cuidado con su pierna sin querer tentar su suerte y empeorar la herida, ahora que comenzaba a sanar. Tal vez si le hubiera dicho al doctor Banner sobre su herida se la hubiera podido revisar, pero Spiderman había dicho que no era exactamente ese tipo de doctor y lo más probable es que no estuviera calificado para eso. De todas formas se supone que lo iban a llevar con un doctor antes de que pudiera ir a casa, ahí podría resolver con la herida de su pierna.

Peter siguió a Tony de cerca sin mucho problema, y los vengadores iban tras él conversando discretamente de algunos detalles más descabellantes de la misión, que no sería de todo bueno para el oído de un niño. Tony vaciló unos segundos antes de entrar a la cabina, pero inmediatamente vio los modernos teclados y pantallas que parecían flotar, perdió la timidez.

"¡Guau, es enorme! y esos son... son ¿Hologramas?" Dijo Tony maravillado y se acercó hacia ellos sin atreverse a tocarlos. El gran ventanal de la nave le daba una vista amplia y clara del exterior. Tony posó su mirada momentáneamente en él mientras trataba buscar las palabras correctas para describirlo "¡es como si viniera del futuro! ¿Comó es posible que existan estas cosas? ¿Si le pasó mi mano lo atravesará? ¿Cómo es posible que se materialice eso sin ningún panel cerca? ¿Todas las funciones que muestra, son esenciales para la nave?" Preguntó frenético mirando con orbes marrones curiosos al arácnido que estaba unos pasos detrás de él.

"Andrew, cálmate y respira, creo que acabas de hacer más preguntas en 5 segundos de lo que es humanamente posible." Le dijo Peter pasándose una mano por la nuca.

"Yo... Lo siento no quería molestarte." Se disculpó apagado deshaciendo gran parte de su ánimo anterior.

"No, está bien solo ve más despacio para poder entenderte mejor... en todo caso, las respuestas en el mismo orden son, lo hacen desde hace bastante aunque solo algunas personas tienen acceso a ella, sí lo atravesaría, se proyecta desde algunos de los puntos específicos de la nave y finalmente no, no todas esas cosas son importantes son más unas exclusividades y lujos que se dio el tiempo el creador de agregar. No creo que los álbumes de AC/DC sea algo esencial para pilotar una nave." Dijo con una sonrisa imperceptible al recordar lo mucho que a su mentor le gustaba ese grupo "Chico, repito no sé cómo es que no sabías de estas cosas antes, no es nada nuevo, pareces haber estado viviendo bajo una piedra todo este tiempo."

Rhodey miraba divertido la interacción entre ambos y como Peter se daba el tiempo de responderle al niño. Tony pareció sorprendido por todo lo que respondió en un orden preciso y luego pareció analizarlo unos segundos antes de inflar su pecho y cruzar sus pequeños brazos magullados sobre su pecho.

"Claro que no, no estoy, y nunca he estado, desorientado o perdido en los avances hechos en la tecnología. Aveces mi papá me deja ver cómo trabaja o me cuelo en su laboratorio. Puede que no sea tan listo y no pueda construir cosas geniales como mi papá, pero puedo reconocer todas la piezas que utiliza y maneja. El punto es que estoy más que seguro de que eso no existía o nadie estaba enterado de él o sino sería la noticia del momento además de una gran influencia en la tecnología." Dijo Tony más que convencido de su posición observando al arácnido. No le gustaba cuando pensaban que era tonto o simplemente no entendía las cosas solo por ser uno niño, su edad no tenía que definir todo lo que sabe o puede hacer. Eso era más que absurdo.

"Relájate estoy seguro de que tu papá es genial construyendo cosas o lo que sea, pero quizás no estaba bien informado y no pudo traspasártelo bien." Le dijo calmado Peter. No entendía como teniendo un padre científico el niño no sabía de este tipo de cosas, no era información confidencial ni nada por el estilo, de hecho gran parte del mundo lo sabía y se comenzaba a instruir de ese tipo de tecnología en las escuelas. En cierta parte Peter pudo empatizar con su frustración, el chico era listo, pero habían avances que parece que nadie se había esforzado en mostrárselos.

Tony ya parecía haber perdido el interés en lo que estaba diciendo Spiderman. No le gustaba cuando los adultos lo minimizaban por su tamaño y asumía que simplemente no sabía la mayoría de las cosas que ellos ya conocen. Tony, en cambio, se fijo en el monitor cuando la pantalla holográfica cambio de imagen y se movió para procesar otros datos.

"Puedes tocarlo si quieres, la nave no explotará ni dejará de funcionar si lo haces" le dijo Rhodey observando como el chico curioso trataba de examinar parte de las funciones básicas mostradas. Por un momento el niño pareció alarmado y vaciló mirándolo sobre el hombro "adelante" le incentivó Rhodey.

Rhodey no se preocupaba porque un pequeño niño listo, tocara un sistema tan delicado, porque era más que imposible que logrará dañar algo o modificarlo y solo los Vengadores tenían acceso total a los controles. De todas formas Viernes, le estaría echando el ojo, para que no curioseara en lados que no debía.

Tony tocó ligeramente con una de sus manos uno de los bordes holográficos antes de atravesar el holograma, debido a la presión. Cuando lo volvió a intentar con más suavidad sintió cierta solidez que sabía que era más que inexistente, por parte de la imagen y luego lo volvió a traspasar. Una sonrisa se comenzó a formar en su pequeño rostro, encantado por la particularidad de la proyección, pero retrocedió sobresaltado cuando una voz del techo habló.

"El señor Odinson se está acercando a la nave." Informó Viernes, llamando la atención de todos y atrayendo la mirada de Tony al techo.

"Y ahí vuelve el hijo pródigo" comentó con desdén Loki, cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Quién es la voz en el techo?" Preguntó Tony, luego de ver que no podía avistar ningún punto visible para que se alojará alguna cámara o micrófono.

"Es una inteligencia artificial que está fijada en la nave, se llama Viernes."

"¿Jarvis? ¿Estás aquí?" Preguntó confundido Tony, buscando con la mirada la cara familiar de su mayordomo y fuente de consuelo. Era de esperarse que solo se encontrara con las mismas personas con las que había hablado antes y él sujeto callado que lo miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

"No, mi nombre es visión" dijo el androide mirando curioso al niño a sabiendas de que no mucho conocían de donde provenía su voz.

"He vuelto amigos míos, pero traigo malas noticias. No pude encontrar a ese villano, temo que se nos ha escapado con anterioridad y no ha dejado rastro." Dijo efusivo Thor, haciendo aparición con una ligera capa brillante de sudor en sus sienes y sin arma en mano.

"Gracias Thor, por avisar lo obvio." Loki le lanzó una mirada aguda a su hermano.

"Tú no eres Jarvis" le acusó mirándolo de pies a cabeza, para enfrentar lo obvio y luego ladeó la cabeza " Pero... ¿por qué hablas como el?"

"Veo que tienen un caso con el joven" comentó Thor en un murmullo que provocó que su hermano girará sus ojos ante su descuido, pero luego paso a mirar con interés al joven.

"¿Esta bien, solo hay que aclarar las cosas" dijo con sencillez Peter "¿tú de dónde conoces al Jarvis del que hablas?" Preguntó Peter para aclarar el malentendido.

"Jarvis, es el mayordomo de mi casa, pero papá lo puso a mi cargo cuando yo era pequeño y desde ahí a estado conmigo. Él me cuida mientras mi mamá se va a sus juntas o cuando papá no está por su trabajo o algún proyectos en el taller. Bueno él me cuida mucho de todas formas, pero esta bien porque también es parte de la familia... aunque mi papá no opine lo mismo" se distrajo Tony describiendo a Jarvis, sin saber como presentarlo adecuadamente pero al final dijo lo más importante. Jarvis era parte de la familia, y mientras lo hubiera dejado en claro y pudiera afirmarlo, todo estaría bien.

"¿Tony?" Soltó Rhodey, fijándose en el cabello castaño del chico y su mirada perceptiva.

"¿Umm?" Tarareó distraído observando a Rhodey, para luego segundos más tarde tras ver como se ampliaba sus ojos y ahí se dio cuenta de su error. Había respondido por su verdadero nombre por estar distraído con la mente en las nubes. Pero había sido tan natural, solo había escuchado la voz preocupada y ansiosa del señor, y le había contestado. Bueno, en algún momento se supone que lo iban a descubrir o el mismo acabaría diciéndolo, por lo que no había mucha diferencia, después de todo tendrían que llevarlo a la Mansión Stark y ahí ya lo sabrían o Jarvis lo acabaría buscando cuando lo llamaran por teléfono y luego se desembrollaría su mentira. Todas las otras opciones acababan igual, aunque ninguna cambiaba el hecho de que le acababa de mentir a un grupo emergentes de superhéroes, eso sí era feo. Pero sólo eran pequeños detalles o de eso se quería convencer para no retorcerse bajo todas las miradas penetrantes de los adultos, esto era mucho más incómodo de lo que imaginaba.

"¡Tú eres Tony Stark!" Exclamó incrédulo Rhodey.


	10. 10. Conociendo a los Vengadores

Tony se obligó a cuadrar más los hombros y adoptar su actitud reservada para la prensa de su padre "Si el único hasta ahora ¿y qué con eso?" respondió Tony.

"¡Oye no te llamas Andrew! mentiste sobre tu nombre" le dijo Peter, enfocándose en lo más fácil de la discusión, mientras procesaba si era posible que ese niño haya sido el mismo hombre que buscaron todo el tiempo.

Tony miró culpable al arácnido e hizo una pequeña mueca mientras jugaba nerviosamente con las hilachas de su camisa "Yo no quería mentirte... bueno en realidad si, pero solo fue porque pensé que eras uno de esos sujetos malos y que me ibas a llevar a algún otro lado y cobrar una recompensa... De todas formas te iba a decir mi nombre verdadero después, lamento haberte mentido." Se disculpó en voz baja enfocando su mirada en un punto entre su manga y el piso.

Peter se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y su traje pasó a reflejar su expresión. Todo el tiempo que pasó buscando al señor Stark a través de las innumerables habitaciones de la fabrica, junto al niño que había rescatado, sin saberlo había hallado al señor Stark antes que los demás y no se había dado ni cuenta. Pero la última vez que había revisado, su mentor no medía cerca de un metro y era mucho más joven que él. Toda esta situación era un embrollo confuso y no ayudaba que pareciera que los demás Vengadores perdieron la capacidad de hablar.

"¿Entonces el amigo Anthony, es este pequeño?" preguntó confundido Thor, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación.

"No soy pequeño, soy grande y solo mis padres me llaman Anthony." El niño miró con disgusto a Thor, por el uso completo de su nombre y luego miró expectante a Spiderman cambiando el peso entre sus piernas, antes de rectificarse al recordar su pierna lesionada.

¿Todavía quieres ser mi amigo?" Preguntó dudoso después de unos segundos de silencio, evaluando la expresión descolocada de la máscara de Spiderman.

"¿Qué?" Salió de su estupefacción Peter, y miró al tímido chico frente a él.

"Antes me llamaste 'amiguito' lo que quiere decir que somos amigos, pero yo no fui sincero contigo y talvez todo el tiempo te hiciste ideas que no eran y después de todo ya no quieras ser mi amigo" susurró el niño casi inaudible mientras, miraba las agujetas de los zapatos que le habían dado, y Peter lo pudo oír gracias a su audición mejorada.

Peter trató de entender de lo que estaba hablando cuando recordó su conversación con él afuera "Claro que seguiré siendo tu amigo, si bien mentiste y estuvo mal eso, fue porque no sabías quien era y estabas aterrado, seguiré siendo el amigable hombre araña." Dijo Peter, agachándose a su altura para tener un contacto visual directo. Y para su propio confort ignoró el hecho de que estaba hablando con el señor Stark, y solo actuó como si fuera cualquier otro niño asustado con el que se había encontrado.

"No estaba aterrado, soy un niño grande y los niños grandes no tienen miedo. Los Stark están hechos de hierro." refutó el castaño cruzando los brazos al héroe sin saber que decir a todo lo demás.

"Oh chico, en realidad sí eres Tony Stark..." comentó entre un suspiro Rhodey, dándole una mirada rara a Tony, cargada de felicidad y nostalgia. Estaba entre lanzarse y envolver al chico en un abrazo por preocuparlo tanto o romperse tras encontrar a su amigo perdido como un niño de 5 años. Finalmente se contentó con simplemente corregirlo obligando a las palabras a salir de su garganta sin anudarse "aveces los adultos también tienen miedo, Tony. Y eso no es malo, lo importante es saber manejarlos y no dejar que te dominen" le dijo con voz suave mirando al chico con una emoción contenida.

Tony frunció el ceño analizado las palabras de Rhodey y lo miró con extrañeza por unos segundos, preguntándose porque aquel hombre le hablaba con tanta confianza.

"Tú ... No sabes quiénes somos? ¿Nos recuerdas?"preguntó desconcertado Bruce tratando de comprender cómo mierda su amigo de 49 años había terminado así, volviendo a ser un niño. Mirándolo de un punto únicamente científico y no mágico, como a él le gustaba, eso era más que simplemente imposible e inaccesible.

"Por supuesto que sí sé quiénes son. No soy tonto, ya he escuchado sus nombres y no tengo tan mala memoria, al contrario, soy consiente de que tengo una muy buena. Y que se supone que responda a lo otro, los acabo de conocer." Respondió más brusco de lo que pretendía Tony, ante las preguntas absurdas de esos sujetos. Luego miró ansioso al grupo de héroes esperando una reprimenda o una de las frases que siempre les lanzaban los amigos de su papá cuando les respondía de mala gana, en vez de forzar una buena cara, con una cortés respuesta.

"Eso me temía" murmuró distraído Bruce, mientras trataba de pensar en las probabilidades para que haya ocurrido algo como eso, sin entrar a ningún tema de ciencia ficción.

"Despegaré la nave y volveremos al complejo, ya no hay necesidad de pasar más tiempo aquí. Partiremos en cinco minutos." Informó Rhodey con la voz tensa apartando la mirada del menor y mirando algún punto cercano a la cabina.

"¿Dónde iremos?" Preguntó alarmado Tony mirando a los adultos de su alrededor y como se marchaba Rhodey.

"Solo iremos al complejo de los vengadores, ahí te podrán dar asistencia médica completa." Le respondió Visión.

"¿Los vengadores?" Repitió confundido.

"Sí, así es como nos hacemos llamar" le dijo Peter sentándose en el asiento más cercano obligando a su voz a salir en un tono casual, para no hacer la situación más tensa.

"¿Y qué hay de ti, no eres parte de ellos?" preguntó cauteloso sin saber si se le permitía preguntar eso, pero también se sentía curioso habiendo notando el cambio de tono en el arácnido.

"Soy un miembro reciente, solo me cuelo en algunas misiones, pero en gran parte solo patrullo por la ciudad protegiendo a la gente común de criminales" Dijo mientras le indicó uno de los asientos para que se sentará y le abrochó como pudo el cinturón. Si iban a despegar debía asegurarse de que el chico no acabara estampado contra alguna pared. Aunque en su mayor parte el quinjet era estable cuando despegaba, pero Peter prefería no ponerlo a prueba.

"Eso es genial, entonces eres independiente" Comentó interesado en el héroe, ignorando el hecho de que estaba apunto de volar en la nave más genial que jamás antes haya visto.

"Umm no lo creo, aquí todos lo somos, solo que en ocasiones especiales nos juntamos como equipo y nos hacemos llamar vengadores"

Tony emitió un murmullo de acuerdo ignorando las miradas sobre él y luego se inclinó y se aferró a uno de los bordes de la ventana, para ver como despegaban. Sorprendentemente no necesitaron impulso para ascender, sino que los propulsores empujaron la nave verticalmente sin ningún problema. Tony se preguntó cuanta potencia y fuerza debía contener cada turbina, para propulsar una nave de ese tamaño. En lo que se distrajo tratando de imaginar todos los cálculos, la nave ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que solo se pudieran ver pequeños puntitos y diminutos árboles bajo ellos. A Tony le pareció divertido observar las pequeñas figuritas bajo la nave y se quedó observándolas por un rato.

"Pueden dejar de mirarme fijamente. No me gusta que lo hagan, me pone nervioso" dijo en voz baja mirando a los integrantes de la sala.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Tony terminó de admirar las cosas que pasaban debajo de la nave, principalmente porque ahora solo podía ver nubes esponjosas, pero esos sujetos no le quitaban la mirada de encima. Era como si acabarán de ver el triste final de la obra del capitán América, a pesar de saber que va a tener el mismo final trágico. O simplemente lo miraban con lo que él identificaba como compasión. Puede que en estos momentos no se viera como un verdadero Stark, usando esos harapos, pero eso no significa que debiera también tener que aguantar como lo juzgan en silencio. Aún si eso meritaba faltarles el respeto, después podría lidear con las consecuencias. Ahora sólo quería estar tranquilo hasta volver a casa y encontrarse con Jarvis.

Los vengadores apartaron la vista dándose cuenta de su descuido y fingieron prestarle atención a otras cosas y comenzaron a hablar de otros asuntos. Thor se apartó unos metros más de donde estaba y recriminó con la mirada a su hermano, quien lo siguió a regañadientes haciendo una mueca por el comportamiento ridículo y muy mal disimulado de su hermano.

"¿Qué le hiciste al joven Anthony?" Trató de decir discreto el rubio, para que no escuchará el niño, pero mantuvo la furia en su voz.

"¿Ahora me estás culpando de que el mortal sea un mocoso?" Levantó una una ceja incrédula el dios.

"Loki, eres uno de los pocos portadores de magia en Midgard y sé que te gusta hacer bromas, pero está se pasó de la línea y es de muy mal gusto. Ahora responde mi pregunta sin evadirla" retumbó su voz a pesar de lo bajo de su tono y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de su hermano tratando de leerlo.

"Yo no convertí a Stark en un crío, dame un poco más de crédito mis bromas nunca han caído tan bajo como para hacer eso. Me decepciona que pienses así de mí." Se defendió Loki, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mirando con desdén a Thor.

"¿Y quién sino tu hermano? Strange es el único portador de magia aparte de ti y no creo que él esté al nivel de hacer eso." Thor Comenzó a mostrarse genuinamente confundido, creyendo en las palabras de su hermano y sin poder encontrar ninguna razón por la que él haría algo así. Normalmente Loki actuaba por su propio beneficio o diversión, pero en este caso con Tony, no podía ser ninguna de las dos.

"Desestimas su poder, si bien es mortal, es más poderoso que la mayoría de supuestos hechiceros que conozco..." admitió escéptico dándole un poco de crédito al hechicero "Pero tienes razón él tampoco fue, el chico no tiene ni un rastro de magia encima."

"¿Y entonces que supones que sea? ¿una ilusión?"

"No" dijo Loki comenzando a exasperarse "las ilusiones no funcionan así, y en todo caso ellas proyectan magia y ya te dije que el chico no tiene nada encima... Tal vez sea algo físi-"

"¡Una maldición! ¿Y si es una maldición, hermano?" Señaló con obviedad interrumpiendo al Dios del engaño.

"Thor última vez que me interrumpes, te acabo de decir que el chico está vacío de magia, ningún mago le puso la mano encima... Y sí, antes de que preguntes, las maldiciones si emiten un rastro" Explicó al borde del enojo, mirando con avidez a su hermano, que le agotaba su ya escasa paciencia.

"Solo me preocupo por el amigo Anthony, no me gustaría que permaneciera más tiempo de esta forma humana más débil" Trató de explicarle a Loki, y su rostro mostró una expresión lamentable al ver que no había nada con lo que estuviera familiarizado, para lidiar.

"¡Entonces porqué no vas a molestar a Banner con eso! ¿Él es doctor no? Entonces ve y pregúntale qué le pasó y déjame en paz por un miserable momento" Se enojó finalmente Loki, frunciéndole el ceño a Thor con una expresión hastiada.

"No te pongas gruñón solo te pregunte un par de cosas, pero quizás tengas razón Bruce podría saber que le pasó ..." se escusó palmeando con confianza la espalda de su hermano.

"Thor ..." gruñó en advertencia Loki.

"Esta bien" dijo mostrando las palmas de sus manos en un gesto apacible mientras encendía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Thor estaba más que contento de que su hermano siguiera con vida. El último año luego de la lucha contra Thanos, Thor se había atormentado con la idea de que era el único asgardiano con vida y el único miembro de su familia que continuaba con vida. Entonces sé enteró de que la Valquiria aún continuaba con vida y claro todavía le quedaban sus amigos que lo apoyaban y trataban como si fueran una familia. Eso no llenaba el vacío que sentía al perder a toda su familia, pero por lo disminuyó y lo atenuó en su mayor parte, junto con el deseo de venganza. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a manejar la sensación de soledad ahora presente en él, cuando una nave aterrizó de desprovisto en uno de los campos pastados de la sede de los Vengadores. Loki había salido de esta como si solo hubieran pasado días desde que estuvo ahí la última vez. Thor no había podido contener la emoción de ver a su hermano de vuelta, así que simplemente lo envolvió en un poderoso abrazo a pesar de las protestas del otro. No cuestionó como en los nueve reinos su hermano seguía vivo, ni le trató de buscar una explicación, sólo se permitió disfrutar la reconfortante presencia del otro ignorando sus protestas furiosas. A pesar de todos sus engaños, Loki siempre había estado ahí en todos los siglos.

Los Vengadores no habían tardado en salir y mirar con sospecha y cierto escepticismo al Dios de las mentiras, esperando algún tipo de explicación de como este seguía vivo si había muerto a manos de Thanos. Loki explicó que cuando se enfrentó a Thanos él creó una ilusión, mientras el titán combatía contra Hulk y luego usó parte del poder del cubo cósmico para teletransportarse a algún planeta lejano, en lo que dejaba el cubo a manos de su clon. Claro su plan tampoco salió a la perfección y terminó en un planeta al azar con una civilización que dejaba mucho que desear con su atrasada cultura, así que tuvo que esperar meses a que se apareciera alguien con una nave espacial en ese inhóspito planeta y luego simplemente se la robo, para buscar a su hermano e ir a matar al titan loco. Está demás decir que llegó un poco tarde y cuando aterrizó en la Tierra ya había pasado una semana desde la derrota de Thanos, de la cual se tuvo que enterar a través de su hermano.

Thor se salió de sus recuerdos cuando una melodía en volumen moderado comenzó a zumbar a través de los altavoces de la nave. Tenía un ritmo lento y solo se escuchaban instrumentos. Música clásica, se recordó Thor del estilo particular de esta.

"Voy a tomar un poco de aire, no me molesten estaré en el laboratorio de atrás" murmuró lo suficientemente audible Bruce antes de salir. Nadie cuestionó su decisión tras ver las evidentes marcas verdes cerca de su cuello y él destello esmeralda tras sus ojos.

"O tal vez le pregunté más tarde" murmuró Thor desinflándose ligeramente ante la perspectiva de no poder ayudar.

Tony se encontraba agitando nerviosamente sus pies contra el asiento, en forma de un pataleo incesante al aire y tras unos segundos se enfocó verdaderamente en la melodía y comentó.

"Es la novena sinfonía de Beethoven" dijo manteniendo la mirada en sus calzado desgastado.

"¿Te gusta la música clásica?" Le preguntó Vision confundido, quien aún se mantenía parado cerca de él.

"No mucho, pero Jarvis siempre la escucha y la pone en casa. Es relajante y tranquila... Creo que por eso le gusta a Jarvis, va con como es él"

Había comentado Tony bajo la apacible mirada del androide. Tony tras unos pocos segundos de silencio que no fueron rellenado con Vision, decidió compartirle.

"Sabes, tú te pareces mucho a Jarvis... digo no es que sean exactamente iguales, sólo es que ambos son tranquilos y hablan igual, Tal vez por eso los llegué a confundir" se encogió de hombros levemente queriendo restarle importancia "creo que ustedes se llevarían bien. Cuando me lleven a casa podrías conocerlo y dudo que salgan de ahí sin quedarse al menos a tomar el té" esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa, recordando a su mayordomo, y fijó su vista en Vision.

Vision le trató de sonreír amable sin que se viera forzoso, a sabiendas de la verdad que no sabía el niño y lo imposible que iba a ser que llegará a conocer a su familia. Pero la genunidad del acto llegó a conmoverlo más que entristecerlo y se obligó a decirle parcialmente la verdad a Tony.

"Me encantaría conocer a ese Jarvis del que me hablas" dijo y vio como la cara del niño se contraía en confusión mientras lo miraba.

"Oye tú cara es roja o también solo es parte de una identidad secreta?" Le preguntó curioso y Visión se quedó sorprendido al no esperar esa pregunta "... Lo siento no quise hacer una pregunta imprudente" balbuceó intranquilo mirando un punto entre su cuello y el traje verde de Vision.

"Mi cara es de este color aunque la puedo cambiar. Soy una persona, pero los humanos me definen como androide" respondió calmado Visión, en una forma discreta de calmar la inquietud y nerviosismo de Tony.

"Eso es muy cool y también tienes una genial capa" Se maravilló bajo sus oscuros rizos castaños observando con fascinación la capa roja del androide.

"Vamos, es hora de dar un recorrido" le dijo Spiderman, quien todavía permanecía junto a él.

"Pero si la nave está en movimiento, no me puedo parar. Eso sería peligroso" Lo recriminó con la mirada Tony, sin entender porque quería que fuera ahora y no cuando el jet aterrizara.

"La nave está estable, en ese caso no es necesario que te quedes sentado todo el tiempo, te puedes parar" al ver su cara de indecisión, Peter lo incentivó "además sino te paras no puedo presentarte a los Vengadores"

"¡Wow! ¿enserio los vas a presentar? ¡Vamos!"dijo Tony desabrochándose el cinturón con un torpe movimiento rápido de sus manos. Se paró de su asiento y sujetó la mano ofrecida del arácnido, tirándolo ligeramente con emoción en dirección al pasillo. Una cosa era conocer sus nombres, pero otra completamente diferente, era saber que superhéroes eran o sus habilidades, difícilmente Tony podría resistirse a eso. En ese caso no podría hacerle daño ignorar una de las reglas de su padre, además era imposible decirle que no, cuando le hablaban de conocer mejor a superhéroes casi tan geniales como el capitán América.

"¿Por qué no comenzamos con el que está más cerca?... el es Vision, miembro activo de los Vengadores y de vez en cuando es el refuerzo aéreo" le explicó Pete al chico, quien se detuvo a ver el androide desde más cerca.

"¿Piloteas naves?" Le preguntó curioso y agregó "Una vez mi papá piloteó un avión junto a mi tía Peggy y el capitán América"

"Nunca he piloteado una nave, aunque sé como hacerlo. Yo prefiero simplemete volar" Dijo mirando al intrigado niño.

"Tu puedes-" no termino de hablar y observó sorprendido como visión levitaba "¡oh santo cielos si lo haces! ¿no es un truco cierto?" Chilló observándolo detenidamente sin poder encontrarle lógica.

"No, no lo es" comentó con un poco de gracia Visión observando los rasgos contentos del menor.

"¿Cómo lo haces?" Le preguntó en voz baja observando minucioso el espacio entre sus pies y el piso.

"Algunas cosas es mejor no explicarles o sino pierde su valor que las convierte en esenciales" Le dijo Vision con voz suave como si resguardarse un gran secreto, pero el indicio de una sonrisa lo delató y dejó de levitar dentro del jet.

Peter observó el intercambio entre ambos y decidió que era momento de avanzar "Bien chico, vamos por los siguientes..." Le dijo captando la atención de Tony y luego se movieron donde los asgardianos "el es Thor, Dios del trueno y el es Loki, Dios de las travesuras" Los Presentó Peter mirando las caras complacidas de los mayores.

"¿Cómo los de los mitos nórdicas? A sus padres debió gustarle mucho esas historias, aunque no los culpo algunas son geniales, pero otras son un poco raras."

"No, literalmente ellos son los mitos nórdicos" le dijo Peter haciendo un gesto vago con las manos en dirección a los hermanos.

"Entonces me estás diciendo que él si es el Dios del trueno y él puede hacer magia y esas cosas guay" señaló con su dedo hablando lento e incrédulo, como si le tratarán de demostrar que dos más dos no era cuatro sino tres.

"Correcto, es eso exactamente lo que acabo de decir"

"Un gusto en conocerte, Anthony" dijo Thor con una sonrisa amigable, agachándose a su altura y le extendió la mano.

Tony extendió su mano vacilante y acepto el apretón del enorme sujeto. Pero en cambio a lo que él esperaba con recelo, el apretón no fue brusco ni fuerte, sino una pequeña sacudida gentil. Eso era extraño. "Yo... el gusto es mío ¿creo? ..." tropezó ligeramente con sus palabras mientras Thor volvía a colocarse de pie.

"Esto no tiene sentido" agitó su cabeza y volvió su a examinar los atuendos de Thor y Loki. Si bien eran increíblemente altos y podía apostar lo mismo sobre su fuerza, pero nada más que eso, solo eran extraños y musculosos en el caso de Thor, pero no era dioses y se negaba a creer esa mentira "los dioses no existen, aunque mi mamá le reza a uno y todo eso, pero es falso solo te dan una ilusión de que alguien cuida de ti, eso no pasa y es científicamente imposible" Recitó gran parte de lo que había escuchado de su padre a través de los años y trató de mirar a la cara a Thor, retrocediendo para tener una mejor vista.

"No todo lo que ustedes los mortales creen imposible lo es, fuera de este mundo todo tiene explicación y puedo jurar que soy totalmente real" le dijo Thor con una enorme sonrisa.

"Si sé que eres real" dijo con obviedad "pero no creo que sean dioses. Soy un niño grande y no soy tan crédulo, sé que el conejo de Pascua, el hada de los dientes, Santa claus y junto con todo eso, los 'dioses' no existen" Dijo y cruzó sus brazos para enfatizar su punto o bien pudo haber sido para tener más confianza al llevarle la contraria a tres adultos, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. Eso normalmente no conllevaría a nada bueno, pero no iba a creer ni tampoco fingir hacerlo, cuando era tan falso y ridículo.

"No es como esos casos particulares chico, esos solo son cuentos para los niños. ¿Por qué creen que irían vestidos así?" Trató de abarcar otro punto de vista, Peter.

"No lo sé, se disfrazan así como tú y golpean malos, pero nada fuera de eso" se encogió de hombros en su posición mirando cauteloso al grupo, en espera de un regaño, pero sin estar dispuesto a cambiar su posición.

"Hace tan sólo unos minutos acabas de aceptar que Visión es un androide y puede volar" le dijo Peter, sin entender del todo su negatividad. Claro no era fácil aceptar que habían seres de otros planetas, mutantes y todo eso, pero por más difícil que fuera todo eso, Tony lo había aceptado fácilmente con Vision.

"Todavía trató de buscarle una explicación a eso ... además vi como volaba y estoy seguro de que no fue un truco" le dijo tratando de sonar neutral. Tony se estaba comenzando a sentir incómodo frente a él grupo de superhéroes e involuntariamente ajustó su postura a una derecha y tocó distraído las hilachas de de su camisa.

"Esto se volvió aburrido" comentó impaciente Loki, antes de acercarse a Tony e ignoró como el chico se ponía rígido sin quitarle los ojos de encima "supongo que nunca has visto magia" dijo al tiempo que posicionaba a una velocidad inhumana detrás de Tony. Loki escuchó el jadeó de sorpresa que soltó el niño al encontrarlo detrás suyo.

"Loki, no hagas nada fuera de lugar" le habló Thor, y lo recriminó con la mirada como si fuera a atacar al niño. A pesar de la postura abierta de Thor, Loki sabía que al mínimo signo de provocación ante el niño, Thor lo apartaría antes de que pudiera intentarlo. Por lo menos el niño araña, sólo permanecía mirándolo confundido sin signos de atacar. Era demasiado ingenuo y depositaba parte de su confianza en Loki, cuando solo habían tenido unas pocas interacciones o solamente había podido ver a través de las acciones de Loki.

"Tus acusación son las que están fuera de lugar Thor, solo le haré una demostración al niño" dijo ignorando abiertamente las advertencias de su hermano.

Loki se inclinó y extendió su mano sobre su hombro de manera que el niño podía ver su mano sin ninguna complicación. Podía realizar el mismo procedimiento frente a Stark, pero de esta forma tendría más efecto. No había pasado desapercibida para Loki la cautela que Tony mantenía con el grupo, entonces si simplemente reducía la distancia, el chico iba a estar más atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. Loki extendió sus Palmas y de ellas aparecieron varias mariposas color verde que revolotearon cerca de la cara de Tony, antes de pasearse y dar vueltas frente a su rostro.

"¿Qué? ¡Wow! ... ¿cómo lo haces?" Susurró confundido con los ojos bien grandes mirando la mano del Dios.

Tony levantó sus manos y las acercó a la de Loki, como si fuera a comprobarla para ver como lo lograba, pero se detuvo a medio camino y se conformó con dejar que una de las pequeñas criaturas, que se le acercaba demasiado, se posara sobre el dorso de su mano. Tony miró desconcertado como la mariposa de su mano cambiaba a un color azul claro antes de agitar sus alas y desaparecer en una estela brillante de polvo verde. "¿cómo?" Repitió Tony buscando la mirada del pelinegro.

"Magia" susurró misterioso Loki, para luego pararse con un movimiento fluido y tomar un poco de distancia frente al niño.

"¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿viste eso? ¡Hizo aparecer mariposas en sus manos! lo cual no debería ser posible, pero lo hizo y es genial ... eso quiere decir que en realidad si son ¿dioses?"

"¿Eso eliminó todas tus dudas?" Dijo presuntuoso Loki, divertido por la expresión descolocada del niño, como si no supiera bien que decir.

"¿Ustedes ... si son dioses?"

"Exacto" le respondió Thor.

"Entonces todos los mitos son ciertos..." Thor hizo una mueca con su comentario y antes de que pudiera decir algo el chico continuó "En ese caso, ¿es cierto qué diste a luz a un caballo?" Preguntó curioso Tony, mirando expectante a Loki.

"¿Qué?" Soltó desconcertado Loki, perdiendo el hilo de pensamiento que quería llevar el niño.

"Si es cierto que diste a-"

"Si te escuché bien, ¿pero qué te hace creer eso?" Entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, todavía sin poder creer toda esa locura que acababa de decir.

"Tus mitos, ellos lo dicen y también mencionan a una serpiente, pero ¿enserio lo hiciste?" Movió sus dedos ansioso sin notar la expresión del dios.

"¡Claro que no! Eso es horroroso por no decir imposible, no creas en todo lo que dicen tus historias hechas por mortales" Le dijo Loki disgustado por siquiera el hecho de que tuviera que explicar algo como eso. No debería ser obvio la respuesta a algo como eso. ¿y por qué en las nornas a los mortales se les ocurriría algo así?

"Lo sabía, eso era biológicamente imposible, pero mamá dijo que eso era exactamente lo que decía y que no había ningún error" Compartió Tony, ya a sabiendas de que era falso y había tenido la razón al contradecir esos mitos. Tony hizo una mueca culpable al ver como Loki se mostraba irritado y no tan abierto como antes.

"Muy bien chico, que tal si continuamos y te muestro a los demás" dijo apresuradamente Peter. Ya había notado el cambio de humor de Loki y no quería que le dijera nada al chico, que pudiera empeorar el ambiente ya tenso en la nave "Vamos para que conozcas al doctor Bruce Banner"

"El amigo Banner no quieren que lo vean por ahora ... tuvo un caso verde" Le informó Thor señalando el pasillo tras el que había desaparecido.

"Bien, cambio de planes, te presentaré a Rhodey. Vamos te va a encantar" Peter le ofreció su mano tratando de no sonar preocupado. Bruce podría manejarlo bien, siempre lo hace, así que no tenía porque preocuparse.

Tony abrió la boca como si fuera a lanzar otra pregunta pero luego la cerró y miró con el ceño junto, la mano ofrecida. Vacilante extendió su mano y permitió que Peter liderara el camino que ya él mismo se sabía. Fueron con calma y a un ritmo lento, casi lo suficiente como para que la pierna de Tony no protestara por la presión que le ejercía al caminar.


End file.
